Caged In Alabama
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Renesmee, new girl in Clarke, Alabama. Jake, cage fighter and all around good guy. New Story, tell me what you think.
1. Caged In Alabama

Okay, so I went to write the next chapter to Midnight Moon, and this whole new story popped into my head and I just had to write it because it came to me.

I'm still writing my other story, but I want your opinion on this one. I don't know why but I really like this one, so please review it if you would like me to continue it.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Caged In Alabama<strong>

"Where do you want this one?" My brother asked me as he set the last box of mine on the bed. It was my first day in a new town, living with my brother, Edward and his fiancé, Bella. I pointed to the bed and he set the box down. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's better then what I had before." I told him.

"Good, I didn't know what your favorite color was so I just chose maroon, Bella said you liked that color."

"I do." I said setting my bag on the bed.

"Hey, I want you to make yourself at home. Relax today, go explore the town." he reached in his back pocket and handed me the keys. "I don't want you out late."

"Right." I said walking around him. I got into my brothers F150 and drove down the street, then it hit me. I had no clue where I was going. I followed signs and ended up parked in front of a crowed diner. When I walked inside a bunch of high school kids were around eating, talking but being very loud.

"Can I help you?" A blonde girl asked, she looked a little older than me.

"Um, I was wondering if I could just sit at the bar." I asked her.

"Yeah, of course." she said motioning for me to sit and then she walked around the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"Can I just get hot chocolate." I told her. She went back into the kitchen and after a few minutes she walked back out and set it in front of me.

"Are you new in town?" she asked me. "It's just Clark is a small town and everybody kind of knows everybody."

"Yeah, I just moved here today actually." I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Well welcome, I'm Jessica." she said smiling.

"Renesmee." I told her. I looked around at all the kids over flowing some of the booths. "Those your friends?"

"Nah, I graduated last year. What about you, you at ASU?"

"No, I'm a senior. I'm transferring to the local high school."

"That's where I went. Trust me it's not that great, that's where all these kids are from." she said motioning to the loud teenagers.

"Wow, is there like anything to do here on Friday's or Saturday's?"

"Hmm, well Friday's the whole town kind of closes to go watch the local boys cage fight." she said "And then on like Saturday's there are parties to celebrate and you can go out."

"Cage fighting?" I asked

"Yeah, it's dangerous but they boys are so hot. Plus the fights are always really good." she said smiling. "I got to get back to work, but I'll see you around."

I sat and drank my hot chocolate while the kids around me chatted about high school events, dances. I paid for my drink and let to drive back home. It took me awhile, but I finally got back to my brothers.

"You weren't even out that long." my brother said when I walked into the house.

"I don't really know where I'm going." I told him going upstairs and I ran into Bella.

"Oh, Renesmee, I didn't see you there." she said smiling. Bella was the nicest girl I've ever met but sometimes she was to nice and that was really annoying.

"It's fine." I said walking into my room, I locked the door and unpacked my bags. I set the picture of me my mom and my dad on the table beside my bed. I'd miss them, but I knew moving here with my brother was better.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Tommy, did you pick up your toys?" I asked my seven year old brother when I walked into his room.

"Yeah." he said putting the last toy away "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yeah." I told him as we walked into the kitchen. I got custody of my brother last year when I turned eighteen, our mother was a drug addict and I wasn't going to let him live around someone like that. "Grilled cheese okay?"

"Mhm." he said getting two juice boxes and sitting at the table. I set a grilled cheese in front of him and then sat and started eating mine. "How was work."

"Long, like always. How was the babysitter?"

"Annoying as always." he said laughing. I loved my brother he was the cutest thing I've probably ever laid my eyes on. "Is Ian fighting Friday?"

"Yeah." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"So does this mean he's not coming by tonight, because I want to play Xbox with him." I looked back at the clock resting on the apartment wall, it was only seven thirty.

"It's a possibility he could stop by." I told him "He gets off work at seven, he might be training." Ian was my boyfriend of three years, he was every girls dream guy. He worked down at a farm with his best friend Jake, but they were also cage fighters. Even though Ian was good, Jake was better, way better.

I cleaned up after we ate and there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Tommy screamed and he ran and opened the door. "Ian!" he shouted as he wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey buddy." Ian said picking Tommy up "Where's your sister?"

"Washing dishes will you play Xbox with me?" he asked.

"Of course, first let me talk to Jess." Ian said. I was washing dishes when Ian came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey handsome," I said turning off the water and drying my hands. I turned around and kissed him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he said smiling "Guess what?"

"What?" I whispered

"Your birthday is tomorrow, and that mean's your nineteen." he said.

"I know, and that makes me one year older. I think I'm starting to get grey hair." I said pulling my blond hair over my shoulder and looking at it.

"Your beautiful." he kissed my forehead. "Now, if you would like I would love if you'd cheer me on while I kick your brothers butt in football." After an hour of non-stop football I told Tommy to go get ready for bed.

"Night Ian." Tommy said hugging him "Hopefully, I can come Friday."

"Me too, buddy. But you know it's not the kind of place for a seven year old to be at." Ian told him.

"I know, I hope you win." Tommy said then walked back to his room.

"Man, your brother is just one heck of a kid." Ian said as he wrapped an arm around me

"I think he just realizes what kind of a situation were in. He knows not to take things for granted anymore, he's just a good kid."

"You did good, Jess."

"Thanks." I said sighing "You start training tomorrow?" he nodded "You're going to be crabby aren't you?"

"I can't help it, I get up early and train then I go to work till eight at night and stop here."

"You don't have to come here." I told him "I'm obviously fine."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine." I said standing and walking to the door and opening it. "You should go you have to be up early tomorrow." Ian walked over to the door and looked at me.

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow for your birthday."

"Hopefully I get off work"." I told him. He leaned down and kissed me "Love you." I said and closed the door.

**(Renesmee POV)**

I pulled on my tan boots and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a red crew neck sweater ripped skinny jeans and my reddish-brown hair fell down my back in light curls. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs to Bella sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Good morning." she said looking at me "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No." I said grabbing a cereal bar and filled a travel mug with coffee. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." she said waving. Bella looked sad, maybe I should have stayed and talked to her but she just hasn't looked happy in awhile. When I arrived at Clarke High School, and it was crowed, I saw some people that were at the diner but the rest were all strangers. I had my schedule and walked around the school making sure I knew the way to every class.

My day went by slow, the classes were boring the teachers were annoying. By lunch I was so sick of this whole school thing. I didn't know anyone so I sat at an empty table in the corner. Some people actually watched me as I ate, like who does that.

You can believe by the end of the day I wanted to die. I went to the only place I knew and that was the diner. The same girl was there working behind the counter, she smiled when she saw me sit down at the car.

"Hey," she said wiping down the counter in front of me. "I'm taking today was your first day?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked her.

"You have the same look I had when I first went to Clarke." she stopped wiping and looked at me "How bad was it?"

"I ate lunch alone." I told her.

"Freshman year, and I'm serious like the whole year, I ate alone." Jess told me "I was too afraid to talk to anyone."

"What changed?"

"A boy." she said smiling "His name was Ian and when I was a sophomore he was a junior, and he talked to me one day, and then he started showing up at my locker and then invited me to his lunch table, and I met all his friends. Now we've been dating for three years."

"That sounds like a fairy tale." I told her.

"It wasn't but we got though some tough things." she said "Cheer up, you'll make friends. You've made one already. Yes, I do mean me."

"Thank you." I told her. A little boy with glasses and blond hair ran into the diner and hugged Jessica.

"I did it, Jess. I got an A on my math test." he said practically jumping up and down.

"Good job." she said high fiving him.

"Ian's coming tonight right? To take us to dinner for your birthday!" he asked

"It's your birthday?" I asked Jessica.

"Who's this?" the little boy asked.

"This is Tommy, my brother. Tommy this is Renesmee, she's my friend."

"Wow, you have friends?" he said jokingly "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." I told him. The door opened and two very tall very handsome guys walked in. They almost looked like brother expect the one was a little tanner. They both were very build and they both had a sleeve of tattoo's on their left arms.

"Birthday girl!" the one wearing the orange hat yelled as we went over picked Jessica up in a hug and spun her in a circle.

"Ian, put me down." she giggled and kissed him. So that was him, the love of her life the guy that changed everything.

"Hey, I just want to spend some time with my amazing girlfriend." he said then he looked at me "Who are you."

"Ian, be nice, this is my friend Renesmee. She's new in town." Jess told him.

"My apologies." he said smiling at me "I'm Ian, and this is my best friend Jake." he said pointing to the other buff tall handsome guy.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"You too." Jake said smiling at me.

"So what time do I get to take you out?" Ian asked

"You don't get to tonight." Jessica told him "I have to work till closing, my boss just told me."

"Seriously?" Ian asked "That's bullshit, it's your birthday you should at least only have half a day so you can spend time with family and friends."

"You know my boss." she said.

"Cock sucker." Ian whispered

"Ian!" Jessica said shrieking "Tommy is right there."

"Sorry." he said holding up his hands. "But come on it's your birthday, just skip work for the day."

"Ian, I'm not going to fight with you. If I skip, I lose my job. I lose my job I can't pay rent and CPA takes Tommy away."

"Come on, I'm skipping training for this." he said.

"Then go train." she told him "Obviously I can't get off, what aren't you getting?"

"Whatever, Jess. Happy fucking birthday." he said. He said goodbye to Tommy and then left with Jake.

"We fight, a lot." Jess said looking at her hands. "I try not to start them, but I just get so angry sometimes."

"Are you ever scared that you two are going to break up?" I asked her

"No, we love each other to much to break up. Hey what are you doing this weekend? Let's hangout, I saw the way you looked at Jake. We can double date."

"Wait, whoa hold up." I told her "First, I can probably hangout second I don't know this Jake kid."

"Jacob Black, he's the best fighter we have in Clarke other then Ian. They've been friends since they were five, he graduated two years ago and now works with Ian on a farm."

"Well, that's kind of weird if you take me on a date with him. Plus, no offense we don't know each other that well."

"Fine, Wednesday you get out early, right?" I nodded "Okay, I get off work early. I'll have Ian get Tommy, you and I will hangout and get to know each other. Deal?"

"Alright." I sighed. It was going to be my first time out in Clark, Alabama.

**(Jessica POV)**

I tip toed out of Tommy's room and quietly shut the door behind me. It was nine thirty, and he wasn't feeling well so I made him go to bed early. I cleaned up the living room and washed the dishes and heard a knock at the door. When I opened it there stood Ian, with flowers and a gift.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He was sweaty from training and I knew he was tired.

"It's your birthday, I need to be here." he walked in and sat on the couch. "For you, my lady." I laughed and took the flowers from him.

"Thank you there beautiful." I went into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. When I turned around Ian was standing there holding out a square black box. "Why are you giving me this? I told you I didn't want anything."

"Just shut up and open it." he said giving it to me. I took the box and opened it up. Inside lay a heart shaped diamond ring. "It's not what you think." he took the box and took out the ring. "It's a promise ring." he took my left hand and slid it onto my ring finger.

"You got me a promise ring?" I said holding back unshed tears.

"Yeah, because this is a promise that in two years when I get the money I'm going to get you that big engagement ring that you want." he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"Ian..."

"If you don't like it or you think it's corny I can take it back?"

"No." I said grabbing his face with my hands "I love it so much." I kissed him and then got the smell of him. "Ew, Ian you smell."

"I know, I trained hard today." he said smiling "I better see you at my fight Friday."

"Of course, I'm going to bring Renesmee too."

"Is that the red head who I met today?" I nodded "She seems nice."

"She is, I think she'll be cute for Jake." I told him "She's something different the us regular Alabama girls."

"Hey, let's slow down. The last girl you tried to set Jake up with turned out to be a part time stripper."

"He enjoyed it." I said laughing "But Renesmee is different, she's weird. And I think that's what Jake needs since he's so not weird."

"Yeah, well we'll see." he said kissing me "I'm very tired, do you think I can crash here?"

"Only if you shower." I told him "Because you smell so bad."

"Deal." he said walking out of the room. "Hey Jess," he popped his head back in "Happy nineteenth birthday."

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Come on." Jess said as we walked a trail down a path in the woods on Wednesday.

"This is like some weird scene from a killer movie." I told her.

"Don't worry I'm not strong enough to kill you. I can't even swing a baseball bat without hurting _myself._"

"I was never good at sports either." I told her "My dad used to sign me up for soccer but I refused to play, it was so scary."

"You live with your brother right?" I nodded "How come you don't live with your parent's anymore."

"Long story." I told her as we kept walking.

"Long story or you just don't want to tell me?"

"Both." we walked over and sat on an empty bench. "What about you what's your story? Is it just you and your brother."

"Yeah, my dad let when Tommy was five, and then I was going to go to ASU but my mom started using drugs again and I couldn't just leave Tommy with her. So now I take classes online, and last year on my eighteenth birthday I got custody of him."

"Wow, that must be like really hard."

"It is." she said picking her nail polish "Like sometimes I can't pay the bills, or I'm close to losing the apartment. I hate to do it but sometimes I have to ask Ian for money. I feel like a horrible person, but he says he would pay for everything if I just asked but I would never do that."

"He really loves you." I told her.

She smiled and looked at me. "I know."

"Alright, well I'm here because my parents are psychotic, kinda. My mom started drinking again, and my dad wants' to divorce her. But then my mom found out my dad cheated on her, which made the whole situation even worse. Long story short, they didn't want me involved in the drama so they shipped me here. They're apparently trying to 'work on the relationship' so they don't divorce."

"At least they loved you enough to send you here." Jess told me "They didn't make you tag along in their downward spiral to hell."

"I guess." I whispered.

"I like you, Renesmee." Jess said standing. "I can tell we're going to be best friends."

"Same here." I said smiling at her. "Same here.

* * *

><p>Alright so what do you think? I know, it's a lot but I need your opinion.<p>

I know this is a random one, but I like it do you?

Review - Review - Review

-A


	2. Fighting Until The End

Hello Everyone.

I'm very sick. Pregnant. I don't feel good so this is probably a shitty chapter. I'm sorry, if you don't like it.

I tried my best to make it long. So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting Until The End<strong>

"Renesmee?" I heard my brother call as he walked up the steps.

"I'm in my room." I told him. I heard the door open and close.

"Hey, what are your plans for tonight do you need the car?" he asked me.

"No, my friend is picking me up here and then were going back to her house to get ready. I'll probably just crash over there." I told him

"Where are you going?"

"To see the cage fight."

"I don't know about that." he said

"Eddie, it's fine. It's not like I'm the one fighting." A horn honked from outside. "That's Jess, I have to go." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. When I got into Jess' car she looked at me.

"What are you wearing?" she asked as she drove down the street. I looked down at my jeans, ASU sweater and boots.

"Clothes?" I told her.

"No, when you go to a fight you have to look _hot_. You need to impress and make all the fighters and people watching be like 'damn, who is that girl?'."

"Well I haven't really had time to go shopping, so I don't really have any _hot_ clothes."

"It's okay, you can borrow some of mine." she turned down a busy street then into her apartment parking lot.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked her.

"Oh, Ian's grandparent's are watching him. They love him." she said as I followed her up to her small apartment. "A couple of the fighters are coming back here tonight so be prepared to party." I followed Jess into her room and she started going through all her clothes. "What should I put you in."

I walked over and sat on her bed "Well, I'm open to anything." I told her.

"Good!" She pulled out a lose flowing white shirt, black waist high shorts that had studs on one side and blue platform booties. "Perfect." she said smiling at me. Then she pulled out a snug fitting black cropped top, ripped waist high shorts and red platform pumps.

"You really go all out." I told her.

"I just love dressing up." she said taking off her shirt and slipping the black one on. "Plus, I look good." Jess finished getting dressed, and then helped me get dressed.

"I don't think I can walk in these." I told her as I followed her into the kitchen in my new outfit. I looked in a mirror and saw my reflection, long red-ish brown hair flowing down my shoulders with my new whorish outfit. I had to admit I did look hot.

"You'll be fine." Jess fluffed her long blonde hair and then looked into the mirror. "You ready?" I looked at the clock and it was already seven thirty.

The drive to the hotel where the fight was took about twenty minutes, but we had to get there early so we would get a good seat. When we got there we took the first seats right in front of the ring, there was a big fence surrounding the whole thing, it was kind of intimidating.

As time went on more and more people came and the next thing I knew the whole town was basically here it was so packed.

The announcer announced the first fight "In this corner we got Ronnie Trump!" the whole crowd erupted in applause and people were standing on chairs and shouting. Ronnie was shirt less big and muscular and he was kind of cute, but he scared me. "And in this corner we got Ian McDaniel!" Jess, even in five inch heels, stood up on her chair and started cheering. I took the safe route and just stood on the ground and cheered for him.

He also was shirtless, and I could see why Jess described him as her dream guy, Ian was hot. He walked over and quickly kissed Jess, which made the crowd cheer even more. After shaking hands the fight began. I don't know how Jess could stand watched Ian getting punched, just seeing it was bad. In the end Ian ended up winning, and the crowd went wild.

"He did so good!" Jess said once both fighters had walked away. "You better get pumped, Jake is next." And he was he walked out, and I thought the crowed was loud for Ian, but it was much louder for Jake. "He's the best fighter we have." Jess said over the roaring crowd. Jake's opponent was big, but not as big and tall as him. Not even four minutes into the fight Jake knocked the kid out and was declared the winner.

The rest of the night went with watching the rest of the fights and around eleven we left. "That was so much fun." I told her.

"I know, I used to think it would be stupid but it turned out to be really fun." she said driving back to her house. Once we were at her place she pulled out the stash of beer she was hiding and put it on the kitchen table, along with chips. "You excited to see Jake?"

"I don't know." I said blushing, I mean Jake was cute but he didn't really know me. People started coming in mostly the fighters and some girls. Then Ian showed up and Jess ran and jumped into his arms.

"You did so good." she said kissing him. He set her on the floor and looked at her.

"I know, it was because you were there." he said and kissed her forehead. Jake walked in behind them and saw me standing there.

"Hey," he said walking over and looked at me "you look amazing."

"Thanks." I said blushing. "You did a really good job tonight."

"Thank you. I saw this really pretty girl with red and she just made me want to win even more." he said to me. I really hope he was talking about me. "Come on, let's get something to drink." he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the beer.

**(Jessica POV)**

"You did so good." I told Ian as I kissed him again.

"Thank you for the fifth time." Ian said smiling at me "Did I already mention that you look amazing tonight."

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"I'm going to go talk to some people, but I'll come back okay?" Ian said kissing my forehead. I walked over to where Jake was talking to Renesmee.

"Jake, good job tonight." I told him. He smiled and looked at Renesmee.

"I had to win, I had something to look forward too." he said nudging Renesmee. Did Jake really like Renesmee, or was I just dreaming.

"Oh you mean the party?" I said joking.

"Right." Jake said smiling "Where's my boy Ian at?"

"I'm not really sure." I said looking around the room.

"Oh, he's right there." Renesmee said pointing to Ian who was talking to someone I couldn't see. Then she turned around, Brenna Bolden.

"No, no." Jake said walking forward and grabbing my arm. "Calm, down."

"What the hell is she doing in my apartment?" I said to Jake.

"Wait, what's going on? Who's Ian talking to?" Renesmee asked as she tried to look over the crowd at Ian.

"Jake, if you don't let me go I'm going to punch you in face." I told him.

"Jess, you won't punch me." Jake said. Jake knew how I felt about Ian talking to Brenna, just thinking about it made me want to cry.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Renesmee asked again.

"He's talking to Brenna Bolden." Jake told Renesmee "He dated her for six years and broke up with her sophomore year."

"Every time he's with her it just makes me think he's going to leave me for her." I told Renesmee trying to pull my arm away from Jake but he wasn't letting go.

"Jess, you know that's not true." Jake said pulling me back a little "You're completely overreacting."

"Really, you said that last time and she kissed him." I yelled at Jake . I looked over and Brenna had her arm around Ian. "Just let me go. I'm not going to do anything." Jake released my arm and I left my apartment, I could care less what happened.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Really, you said that last time and she kissed him" Jess yelled at Jake . She looked over and Brenna had her arm around Ian. "Just let me go. I'm not going to do anything." Jake released her arm and she left the apartment.

"What happened?" I asked Jake.

"She always thinks that Ian is going to leave her." he told me "It's just because Brenna and her have competed their whole life. When Ian started dating Jess, Brenna swore she was going to get him back no matter what."

"I'm going to go find her, why don't you start telling people to go home." I told him. He nodded and walked off. I walked downstairs to the apartment parking lot and could hear little sniffles. I followed it and found Jess sitting on a big rock crying. She noticed me walking forward and turned away from me.

"I'm fine." she said. I moved so I was face to face with her.

"No you're not." I said looking at her "Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" she asked wiping her eyes "I'm overreacting."

"No."

"It's just- she's so pretty and I'm so me. She doesn't have to work and I work at a gross diner, she can easily buy her way through life and I sometimes can barely pay the bill. I can't compare with her."

"Jess, you don't need to compare with her. I've known you and Ian for maybe two weeks, not even and I can tell he loves you for who you are."

"They kissed two years ago, ever since that I'm scared when he's by her. I keep thinking that he's going to leave me. He is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me and I won't be able to live if I lose him."

"Hey, look at me everything is going to be fine." I looked back at the apartment and noticed people starting to me "Want to go back inside?"

Jess nodded "Can you just take me right to my room. I don't want Ian seeing that Brenna got to me, okay?" I took her hand and led her up to her apartment the only people left were Jake, Ian and Ronnie. Ian saw us walk in but as Jess asked I just led her straight to her room.

"Want me to stay with you?" I asked her.

"No, go be with Jake, just make sure Ian knows to leave me alone, tell him I don't feel good." she said and shut the door. I walked out into the living room and Ian looked at me.

"Where is she?" he asked me

"Her room, but she said to just leave her alone, she isn't feeling well." I told him.

"It's because of fucking Brenna isn't it?" he asked and I didn't answer. "Isn't it!" he yelled.

"Hey, Ian calm down." Jake said walking over to him.

"Damnit, Jake you know how pissed I get when she does this." he said walking over to me but I blocked the hallway so he couldn't get through. "Move." I shook my head.

"Ian, come on let's go home and you can see her tomorrow. Let things cool down." Jake said getting in-between me and Ian. Ian backed off and walked out the door, and Ronnie followed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Jake.

"It's fine." he said placing his hand on my cheek. "You're just being a good friend. Hey, I want hangout with you, like really hangout. I'm going to call you tomorrow after work, okay?"

"Alright." I told him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and left. I locked the door and went to Jess' room where she was curled up on the bed. I walked over and laid down next to her. "You okay?"

"No, but thank you for being here with me." Jess whispered "You really are my best friend, Renesmee." she said and went to sleep.

**(Jessica POV)**

I finished cleaning up the house at around eight in the morning. I let Renesmee sleep, since I had her up last night. After tossing the last bag of garbage out and vacuuming my apartment looked squeaky clean.

There was a knock at the door and without thinking I opened it and there stood Ian. I probably looked like hell with my hair in a messy bun, wearing sweats and my glasses. I went to shut the door in his face , but he stopped it with his hand. "Let's talk." Ian said stepping in the room.

"I really don't feel good." I told him closing the door.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, Jess." he said "This whole thing is about Brenna isn't it?" I stayed silent.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"Well guess what you don't always get what you want." Ian said taking the bottle away from me.

"When do I ever?" I shouted I was starting to get angry. "I didn't get to go to ASU, that's something I wanted. I didn't get to have a father or a mother in my life, that's what I wanted. But what I got was getting stuck working at a disgusting diner and taking care of my seven year old brother."

"Jess that's not what I meant."

"I know, but I don't think you understand that you are the one thing that I've actually wanted and you're the one thing I actually have. And it sucks to think that Brenna can easily take you away." I said wiping away a tear that had fallen down my face.

"Jess," he said taking my face in his hands "I don't want you thinking that because there is no way, in a million years, that I would go back to Brenna when I have an such an amazing, beautiful, girl right in front of me."

"She's just so much better than me." I told him.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked me "You always act so confident why are you telling me this all now?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, and it scares me."

"Jess, I love you. I have never loved anybody as much as I love you. I don't care that Brenna has money, or all this other shit, I love you." there was a sound of footsteps and Renesmee walked into the kitchen, hair in a messy bun and in sweats.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." she said backing away. The front door opened and Jake walked in. "Oh gosh." Renesmee whispered. She was probably worried about the way she looked.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting but we gotta go to work, bro." Jake said to Ian.

"Alright." Ian said "I have to go , but if I have time I'm going to stop by tonight, okay? We need to finish this conversation."

"Okay." I whispered. Ian kissed my forehead and walked out. Renesmee was talking to Jake, but Ian grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"I'll call you." Jake said as Ian dragged him away. I walked over to where Renesmee was standing and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"He said he'll call me." she said smiling. I knew she had to be the happiest girl in the world right now.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"You'll be fine." Bella told me as she gave me a list of number. I had to babysit Bella's niece and nephew, both sweet kids, but not how I wanted to spend my Saturday.

"I know I will, you two can go now." I told them as they left me alone. "So what do you two want to do?" I asked Lily and Noel. They both looked at me like I had spoken Chinese. Lily was a cute little energetic five year old and Noel was a playful six year old.

"I want brownies." Noel asked me

"Well, you need to have dinner first before you can have brownies. What do you want to eat, want me to make grilled cheese." They both nodded.

"Can we play outside?" Lily asked me. I nodded they put their coats on and ran out the door. Jake texted me and said he was going to stop over with Ian, but at the same time Jess also said she was coming over to talk. My phone died and I couldn't find my charger so replying to them was impossible.

After I fed the kids, they stood on chairs as I helped them make brownies. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I shouted. I heard heavy footsteps and knew it was Jake. I turned to face him, I looked a mess with my hair in a bun and flour all over me.

"Hey, why don't you two go watch TV." I told them. They raced off shouted what channel they wanted to watch. "Hey."

"Sup." Ian said plopping down in the kitchen chair.

"Hey." Jake said walking over and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "want some help?"

"I'm actually finished." I told him placing brownie mix into the oven. I washed up and joined Jake and Ian at the kitchen table.

"So, how's everyone doing tonight?" I asked.

"Fuck me." Ian groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Alright, spill it." Jake said "Are you broken up? Are you together what's the deal?"

"I don't even know, I think were together, but I have a feeling she's still upset. I don't know why."

"Do you not understand girls?" I asked him "We are the most self-conscious people you will ever meet. Look at it from her point of view, she's a nineteen year old girl who had to give up going to college to take care of her seven year old brother. Now she takes online classes, and barely makes enough money to get by."

"But-" Ian tried to say.

"I'm not done." I told him "Then you have Brenna, and from what I know she's a very wealthy very smart girl, who you dated for six years. Now how does that look to her?"

"I guess you're right." Ian said agreeing with me

"Damn ,you should be a therapist." Jake said smiling. The front door opened and I heard heels click and Jess walked in.

"Hey, some little kids let me in.." she stopped short when she saw Jake and Ian here. "I'm sorry I can leave?"

"No!" I said standing "Jake, and I were going to go, in there." I grabbed Jake and pulled him into the living room.

"Letting them talk?" he asked me. I nodded. "You were pretty good in there sticking up for Jess that way."

"I know I've only known her for a couple weeks, but she really is my only friend, my best friend."

"That's really nice of you." Jake said smiling. I got a text from an unknown number, I replied with who is this. "Something wrong?"

"No, just an unknown number texted me it's no big deal." my phone buzzed and I looked, the unknown number was Ronnie, the fighter from last night.

"Who was it?" Jake asked.

"Ronnie, from last night." I said laughing.

"He's bad news stay away from him." Jake said in a serious tone.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just trying to watch out for you, he's bad news, don't get involved with him."

"Who are you to tell me who I should and should not talk to?" I asked him

"You know what," Jake said backing away "do whatever the fuck you want." he walked out of the house without saying another word. I walked back into the kitchen to find Jess sitting on Ian's lap talking to him. While one relationship was saved another had just been broken.

* * *

><p>Fighting and Fight.<p>

I'm going to have picture's up of what Renesmee and Jess wore to the match.

I'll also have pictures up of : Renesmee . Jessica . Ian . Jake

Hope you liked this lovely chapter. I'll work on not being sick anymore.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	3. We Are One We Are Original

Yawn, I swear I haven't slept in forever.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>We Are One, We Are Original<strong>

"I just don't understand why he got so mad." I told Jess and Ian as we sat at the diner. "I mean he totally flipped."

"Well, he likes you what do you expect." Jess said as she refilled my coffee cup.

"Maybe it's because of what happened." Ian told Jess.

"What happened?" I asked. They both said nothing just looked at each other. "Guys?"

"Alright, but you didn't hear it from me." Jess said setting the coffee cup down "Jake's little sister Alice dated Ronnie. They were really cute together, then Ronnie started hitting her. She left him, but they had to get a restraining order on Ronnie."

"Wait, Jake has a little sister?"

"Mhm." Ian said drinking his coffee "She's a junior, maybe you've seen her?"

"I' m not really sure. I kinda zone out of class a lot." I told them.

"Yeah, so anyway that's probably the reason Jake acted the way he did. He just wanted to protect you."

"So I should apologize...?" I asked them

"Yes, apologize." Jess said grabbing her tiny not pad and pencil. "Now, I have to work so you all need to leave." she leaned over and kissed Ian. "Love you."

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm looking for Jacob Black." I asked the man at the desk. I'd never really been to a training gym before and it was all new to me.<p>

"Right over there, in there at that punching bag." The said pointing. I walked over to Jake, his back was to me, he was shirtless and glistening in sweat. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"I came to apologize for the way I acted." I told him "And I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I was just being stupid and I said some things I didn't mean."

"So, does this mean that we can still go on that date you were talking about?" I asked him smiling.

"If I can figure out a way to squeeze one in during training and work, then yes." I looked around the room at all the boys fighting and training.

"I should probably go." I said laughing

"I'll call you." Jake said before turning back to his punching bag. When I turned to leave I ran into Ronnie.

"Oh, sorry." I said backing away.

"Renesmee, hey you didn't text me back last week." Ronnie said towering over me.

"I know, it's just - uh, I-I can't find my charger and - yeah." I mumbled. I don't know why but ever since Jess told me how Ronnie hit Jake's sister I got nervous around him. "Yeah, so bye." I said moving around him and running out the door to my car.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Ow, Tommy!" I said laughing at he jumped on my back as I carried him into the kitchen. Once I set him on the ground I cooked us soup and then attempted play football on Xbox but it didn't work out well. The phone rang and I went to answer it. "Hello?"

"J-Jessica?" the voice whispered.

"Speaking, can I help you?"

"I-It's me, your dad." I froze at his sentence. I looked at all the windows and the door making sure it was locked.

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"I-it doesn't matter, I-I need money." he said stumbling over his words.

"Dad, I can't. It's just why are you even calling me-"

"Jessica," he said cutting me off "listen to me." but before he could finish I hung up.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked not taking his eye's away from the television.

"No one." I told him. There was a knock at the door. "Tommy go in your room."

"What, no why?" he whined.

"Tommy go!" I yelled at him, because if my dad was behind that door there was no way he could get to Tommy. Tommy stomped off to his room and I pressed myself closer to the door, that's when I heard the voice.

"Jess?" I heard Ian say and knock on the door again. I quickly opened it and threw myself into him arms. "Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked still holding me as he walked in the apartment and closed the door.

"Just, hold me for one second okay?" I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and took a couple deep breaths .

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked "And where is Tommy?"

"My dad called me. I'm sorry, I just got really scared and overreacted. Tommy!" I called "You can come out." Tommy walked out and saw Ian.

"Ian!" he said running forward and hugging him. I moved back and let them have their moment. "I unlocked all this new stuff on Xbox, you gotta play it with me."

I walked into the kitchen realizing how much I overreacted, I was being stupid. Ian walked in a couple minutes later and looked at me. "I'm going to come stay here for now on." he told me "After every practice every fight, I'll be here. I'm not leaving you alone if your dad really is in Alabama. Got it?"

"I'm being paranoid, Ian. It's fine you don't have to stay here." I told him.

"I want to. I'm not going to just sit back in case something happens." He walked forward and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm not letting what happened two years ago happen again." I closed my eyes shut trying to block out the memory.

**(Renesmee POV)**

**Two days later.**

It was around two thirty in the morning when I got a text message to go outside. Being as quite as I could I tip-toed down stairs and stood outside in leggings, an oversized sweatshirt and no shoes.

"Sexy!" Jess called from a car down the road "Get in." I looked in the back and Jake sat there with his hood over his face. Ian sat in the front with Jess.

"What are you guys doing, it's almost three?" I told them.

"Shut up, where going to a concert." she said. Obeying I opened the back door and got in, Jake still didn't wake up so I moved his good and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." he said smiling and stretching. "When did you get here?"

"About two seconds ago." I told him. He sat up and wrapped his arm around me "So who's concert is this."

"You'll see." Jess said smiling at Ian. After a couple minutes we pulled into a parking lot full of cars. Five trucks were parked at the beginning of the parking lot, their beds open, that was the stage. Jess and Ian disappeared, but Jake took my hand and led me forward.

"There are a lot of people here." I told him "Who is the singer?"

"Just shh, and watch." he said moving me right to the front of the trucks. Jake stood behind me and kept an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Everybody," A tall red headed boy shouted when he jumped onto the back of the truck. "how are ya'll doing tonight?" the crowd cheered "Tonight, we have an original, we have the crowd favorite we have the amazing Jessica Davis here tonight!"

"Jess!" I said looking at Jake and he smiled. Ian walked up next to us and smiled. Someone helped as Jess stepped onto the center truck bed. To her right a guy appeared and he had a guitar and to her left another guy appeared with an electric piano.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" she said into the microphone. The crowd went wild. "Alright tonight, I'm going to do one of your favorites, We Are."

The band began to play, it was a very up-tempo beat everyone started clapping to the beat then Jess opened her mouth to sing and it sounded like angels.

_" First, this is your first step. Light,  
>Is caught in your eyes, heart beats<br>To the rhythm of the city streets  
>Can you feel it, Can you feel it"<em>

_"We are one, We are reaching out, We are one  
>Can't you hear the sound, We are now<br>And we're reaching for the sun. We are,  
>we are, we are ,One."<em>

When I looked around everyone was singing along to her song. It was like they couldn't look away. After Jess finished everyone started cheering, Ian being the loudest. Jess just kept smiling and waving, I could tell she really loved it up there.

* * *

><p>"Renesmee." my English teacher said to get my attention. I wasn't sleeping, I would never do that, I was just day dreaming, it was a bad habit.<p>

"What? Sorry." I mumbled at me. Thankful I was saved by the bell and rushed out of class. Lunch was the dumbest period of the day. I sat alone and watched as everyone else. I sat down and started eating lunch when one of the football players walked over and sat down.

"Sup." he said smiling at me. I mean yeah he was cute, but he wasn't my type at all.

"Hi?" I told him

"So, yeah. You have pretty eyes." he said looking behind me and smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking behind me but saw no one. That's when I felt it, liquid was being poured onto my head and started dripping down my face. I turned and saw Addison, she was a senior as well and Brenna's little sister.

"Haha, look you're a cow!" Addison said laughing. She took the football players hand and walked off. Everyone started laughing and I ran off and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and tried to wash it out of my hair, but I couldn't do it myself. That's when I heard the door open and a small pixie like girl walked in. She had long brown hair and looked so fragile and little.

"I'm here to help." she said walking forward "I'm Alice." Was this Jake's sister? I nodded and placed my head under the faucet and let Alice try and get as much milk out as she could. After we stuck my head under the hand dryer and I sat there and we repeatedly turned it on.

"You wouldn't happen to be Jake's sister?" I asked once the dryer turned off.

"Yeah, you're Renesmee right?" she asked me.

"Yup," I said getting up from the floor. "the human cow."

"Hey, I got most of the milk out." she said walking over to me.

"Thank you." I told her as I grabbed my bag and threw it over my back "I should get going, but I'll see you around."

"Yeah, are you going to my brothers fight Friday?" she asked me.

"I think so, if I don't have to babysit or anything." I told her.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you there and we can hangout." she said smiling and walking past me "Nice meeting you, Renesmee."

**(Jessica POV)**

"I know, I know, I'm late." I said running into Ian's parent's house. It was around ten thirty and I left work late because my boss needed me to close up. Ian and his dad sat casually on the couch watched television while his mom read a book.

"It's fine sweetheart." Ian's mom Sharon said putting her book down and looking at me. "Come and sit." I walked over and took a seat next to Ian.

"Hey, babe." he whispered and kissed my cheek.

"How are things over there?" Sharon asked me. 'over there' being my horrible apartment.

"Fine." I said lying to her "Where's Tommy?"

"Upstairs sleeping, you can stay here tonight if you want." Sharon told me.

"No," I said yawning "I have work at 6 and my apartment is closer."

"You have work at six?" Ian's dad James asked and I nodded "Shit, do you ever sleep?"

"Not, really. Can you go get Tommy?" I asked Ian. He walked upstairs then came down with a sleeping Tommy in his arms. I thanked Sharon and James for watching Tommy and walked out to my car with Ian. Once he placed Tommy in the back seat and leaned against the driver side door, making it impossible for me to get in. "What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Let me stay with you tonight." Ian said looking at me "You're very tired, and what happens if you dad stops by you need someone to be there."

"Like I said before, I was overreacting and there is a one in a million chance that my dad will stop by. And, no I'm not that tired I'll make it home fine."

"Jess," Ian said sighing "I want to."

"No." I said placing my hands on his chest "You have work and you have to train, everything is closer to your parent's so you're staying here." I leaned up and kissed him "C'mon move, I gotta get home."

"Call me when you get home, I need to know you're okay." he said moving away.

"Promise." I told him. I kiss him one last time and drove away. After about fifteen minutes I pulled off the highway and turned on the street to my apartment.

I picked Tommy up and carried him up to the apartment, once I laid him in bed I picked up the phone and called Ian, but he didn't answer. I changed into pajamas and curled up on the couch to watch TV. Outside the sound of rain hit the window and thunder flashed through the darkness. I hated thunder storms.

I closed my eyes to sleep, but all I could think of was that horrible moment two years ago.

**Flashback**

_"Mom." I said when I walked into the house but it was silent expect for the faint sound of crying. I followed the noise to find Tommy laying on the floor crying. I ran over and picked him up. "Mom?" I said again._

_I walked into the kitchen and their stood my dad. Just sitting at the kitchen table drinking. "Renesmee," he said sighing. I hid my hand behind my back and called Ian on speed dial. "gosh it feels like forever."_

_"Why are you here?" I asked him "Where's mom?"_

_"Your mom is off doing something with someone for those drugs she takes." he said getting up. He tried to take Tommy from my arms but I held onto him tightly. "Let . Him . Go ." he said. I released Tommy and my dad set him in his play pin._

_"Dad, listen please whatever you want..." I said trailing off then I noticed my hand had fallen to my side and he could see the cell phone._

_"You little bitch." he said taking the phone away from me and throwing it at the wall where it shattered into pieces. He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me closer to him, and threw me against the wall._

_"Jess!" I heard someone call from the living room, then saw Ian run into the kitchen. I ran over and stood behind him._

_"Hiding behind a guy, I thought I taught you better Jessica." my dad said. He walked over and grabbed the bottle of Jack. "I'll be back." he said bowing before he left._

**End Of Flashback**

I hated just thinking about it. I turned off the TV and laid in the dark, all that mattered was that I was safe and no one could hurt me or Tommy.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Are we're allowed to be here?" I asked Jake as we climbed over the fence that led to the outdoor community pool.

"We aren't so shh." he said walking over. He played with some buttons on the side of the building and all the lights went on. "Perfect." he stripped out of his clothes and into his bathing suit and jumped in.

I did the same then and pulled at my bathing suit making sure that everything was covered. I sat on the side of the pool and led my feet float in. "It's cold." I told Jake.

"You're fine." He said grabbing my legs and pulling me in, but instead of me going underwater Jake caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Can't swim?"

"I can, I'm just too tired to actually do work." I told him.

"Smart girl." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist and walking around the pool. "So are first date and we break into the community pool."

"Daredevil's."

"Hardcore."

"If we get caught I'm blaming this all on you." I told him smiling "Hey, I met your sister at school a couple days ago. How come you never told me you had one."

"I don't know , you never really asked." he told me "How'd you met her."

"She washed the milk out of my hair." I told him.

"She washed milk out of your hair?" he said giving me a funny look.

"Addison, Brenna's little sister, decided it would be funny to make me a 'human cow' so she poured milk on my head. It's whatever."

"It's not whatever, that girl is such a bitch. Her sister is even worse, every chance she get's she tries to take Ian away from Jess."

"I know." I told him "I don't think anything will ever break them up. You think they'll get married?"

"Probably, I'm surprised Jess isn't pregnant yet." Jake said laughing. "My fight's in two day's I better be seeing you there."

"I think I'll be able to. Hopefully I don't have to babysit or anything and I'll be good." I pulled myself a little closer to him "I got a new dress for the fight and everything."

"Why do all the girls dress up? I see like everyone dressed in dresses and skirts, what's the big deal?" he asked me.

"We want to impress you." I told Jake "We want to get your attention and we want you to be like 'damn that girl is hot'."

"Well, about a month ago there was this red-headed girl, and she came to my fight with my best friends girlfriend. She was pretty hot looking, did I mention she was beautiful?"

"You don't mean that." I whispered to him, moving hair behind my ear.

"I mean every single word that I say." Jake said looking at me. I didn't know what was happening what the next thing I knew Jake was kissing me and I was kissing him back. I pulled him closer and kissed him deeper, I didn't want it to end so when he did end it , it left me wanting more.

"Wow." I said blushing. Wow was right. I know it was weird to say but Jake was my first kiss. I wanted to wait until it felt right, until I knew who I was kissing would be someone I liked and trusted and that was Jake.

* * *

><p>Alright what did you think? Things are starting to get better.<p>

I have pictures up of the main characters. I'm also going to post the link of the song Jess sang. It's all We Are by Joy Williams.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	4. Things Always Get A Little Rough

Sorry this one took me a little long to write, it's my bad

I hope you enjoy it lots :)

It's been almost four and a half months and I can let all you readers know I am having a baby boy:)

* * *

><p>"Holy shit you look good." Jess said to me. I looked at myself in the mirror, I wore a short black dress with a studded belt, five inch cream heels and had my hair braided to one side.<p>

"You don't look to bad yourself." I told her. Jess wore a skin tight multi colored dress, and pink heels. Her hair was pulled back, she looked so pretty as always.

"I look hot." Jess said turning in the mirror.

"Is there another party here tonight?" I asked.

"No, Ronnie's." she said looking at me "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like he'd do anything to me, right?" I said walking to the living room.

"Right." Jess said grabbing her keys, we got in her car and started to drive to the where the fight was being held, but the whole time the only thing I could think of was what would happen tonight at Ronnie's. "Front row, baby!"

"Jess , calm down." I said laughing as we walked to our regular seats, I noticed four older looking people sitting next to us and Alice, Jake's sister. I waved to her and she waved back. "Who are they?" I whispered to Jess.

"Oh, those," she said pointing to the first older couple holding hands "are Ian's parents. And the ones sitting by Alice are Jake's parent's."

"Don't say anything to them about me, please." I begged her. She turned and waved to all of them and they did the same back.

"I won't don't worry." she said smiling. The fight was starting and taking the safe route today, Jess decided to not stand on the chairs, but she did cheer loud. Ian was first he walked out looking pissed, but as soon as he was in the front row he quickly walked over and Jess kissed him, and then he waved to his parents and the crowd before going into the cage.

Ian's fight was long, and I could tell Jess was getting nervous because it was like Ian was about to lose. She grabbed my hand at one point and just stayed quite because Ian got knocked down. But he got back up and ended up winning the fight.

"I was so nervous." Ian's mom said to Jess. Jess nodded in agreement. Next was Jake, I could tell he was pretty focused but when he got to the front row he walked over to me, and I did something I wasn't expecting to, I kissed him. He waved to his parents and sister, who both looked at me stunned, then walked into the cage.

"Holy shit." Jess said stunned and smiled "THAT WAS AWESOME! I can't believe you two just kissed, in front of me!"

"Jess, shut up." I told her. I could tell Jake's parent's were still looking at me so I focused on the fight. The fight didn't last long, according to Jess it was one of the best fights she's seen Jake have. It ended in two minutes with Jake knocking the guy out.

"Look at that both of our guys one." Jess said smiling as we walked to her car after the fight.

"Jake's not my guy." I told her getting into the car "He just - yanno - kissed me." Ronnie's house wasn't that far away and by the time we got there it was already pretty packed and Ronnie was very drunk.

"It smells funny in here." Jess said as she walked into the kitchen. I stayed in the living room hoping to see Jake or Ian.

"RENESMEE!" Ronnie shouted and draped his arm over my shoulder. I tried to push it off but it wouldn't move.

"Ronnie," I said trying to move but he held me at his side "let me go."

"Come on," Ronnie said whispering in my ear "let's go have some fun."

"No!" I shouted as Ronnie tossed over his shoulder. I tried to grab on to someone but everyone was drunk or they thought I was playing around. I started to really freak out. "Ronnie, stop." as soon as Ronnie began to set me down I saw Jake and Ian walk through the door, hopefully he saw the horror on my face.

"Shh," he said placing a finger over my lips "you're fine."

"Ronnie stop." I said backing up against the wall, he pinned me there and got close to my face.

"I just want to-" he started but got cut off.

"Ronnie!" I looked over to see Jake standing there with Ian. "Get away from her."

"Dude, we're cool." Ronnie said smiling and backing away with his hands in the air "Right Renesmee, we're fine."

"Right." I whispered wrapping my arms around my waist. Ronnie walked away into the crowd and Jake came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"You okay?" he asked me . I nodded as we walked back into the crowd. We walked over to where Jess was standing, by the beer, and told her that we wanted to leave.

Without arguing we left and went to her apartment. " I can't believe Ronnie." Jess said walking into the kitchen.

"It's whatever." I said. Jake came up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Whenever he was close I felt safe.

"Where's Ian?" Jess asked. "I thought he was following behind in his truck. " Jake drove with Jess and I because he didn't want to leave me.

"I'll text him." Jake said getting out his iPhone and texting Ian. After about five minutes I could tell Jess was starting to worry.

"I should have paid more attention." Jess said chewing on her nail as she paced back and forth in the living room. I snuggled up next to Jake on the couch as we watched her. "I'll call him again." No answer.

Finally at around one thirty Ian walked into the house. "Hey, I'm sorry guys." he said. Jess was taking a shower so she was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell were you?" Jake asked.

"My dad needed me, we had stuff to take care of." Ian told us.

"Oh thank god!" we heard Jess say and she ran forward and hugged Ian. Her hair was wet and she wore sweat pants and a t-shirt with Ian's last name on the back. "I didn't know where you were."

"I just had some family stuff to take care of." Ian said sitting on the couch and bringing Jess with him. "Look at us, coupled up."

"We're not dating." Jake and I said at the same time. Jess and Ian just smiled.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Ian!" I shrieked as he walked into my bathroom. I was only in bra and underwear trying to do my hair and makeup.

"What, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." he said standing behind me. "Hey, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I said putting mascara on.

"I have to have dinner with Brenna." I froze "Our families are coming together for some business deal, and my dad thought it would be a good idea to take Brenna out to dinner."

"You make the deal with her parents, not her." I told him

"I know, but it's just to show that her and I are friends and the deals going to be a fantastic idea."

"Ian, please don't." I begged him. He didn't answer me which meant he was going to do it. "Whatever." I grabbed my makeup and set it on my dresser and threw my robe on.

"Jess, please don't be mad." he said walking over to me and trapping me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I am, because if you'd think for a second you'd remember that today is out 3 year 9 month anniversary and we were supposed to go out to dinner. "

"Jess, I totally forgot!"

"Exactly." I told him pulling out of his embrace.

"Jess, we can have dinner tomorrow night." he said grabbing my hand.

"I have to work late tomorrow." I told him walking into the kitchen. "And don't say we can do it the next day because we have to go to dinner at the Black's house with Jake and Renesmee."

"Jess, come on you're being dramatic." Ian told me. I grabbed a water out of the fridge and walked back into my room and slammed the door shut before Ian could come in.

"Just leave." I shouted. All I heard was the front door slam shut.

**(Renesmee POV)**

Two Days Later

"Do I look okay?" I asked Jess as I slipped on my light pink flats. I was wearing a pink floral dress with a brown belt wrapped around my waist. Jess on the other hand wore a teal dress with a brown belt and five inch platform ankle boots. She had her hair pinned back and I let mine fall forward.

"You look fine." she said sitting on the couch. I knew Jess was a little sad because Ian and her haven't spoken in two days, and today she was going to see him. I on the other had was nervous for meeting Jake's parents.

"Thanks, hey if you need anything while we're there just pull me aside and talk to me okay?" I told her. She nodded and grabbed the keys. The drive to Jake's parents house took about thirty minutes, Tommy was already going to be there because Alice had watched him the night before.

When we pulled up to the house I was amazed. It was huge. It was a massive mansion and for some reason I didn't expect him to live in this kind of house. I followed Jess as she just walked right into the house.

"Jess!" I heard Tommy yell as we walked into the kitchen and hug her.

"Hey buddy." she said hugging him "I missed you." I walked into the kitchen and Jake's parents looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," his mom said stepping forward and shaking my hand I'm Ellen. "this is my husband Billy."

"It's nice to meet both of you. You have a beautiful home." I told them.

"Hello parent's." Jess said coming over and hugging both of them. "How are you."

"We're pretty good, and how about you Miss. Jessica." Ellen said.

"Tired, I work way too much." Alice walked down the steps and saw me.

"Renesmee," she said coming over and hugging me "I'm so happy you came."

"Where are the guys?" Jess asked as she hugged Tommy some more.

"They'll be home soon, they just had to do something at work." Ellen said. We all sat in the kitchen and talked and then Ian's parent's walked in.

"So this is the girl that Jake kissed Friday." Ian's mom said making me blush.

"It was - I mean," I was getting really nervous all of a sudden.

"Alright, why don't I show Renesmee around." Alice said saving me. I followed her as we walked into the living room. "Sorry about that, we're all just really close and share everything with each other." The front door opened and Ian and Jake walked in.

"Hey." he said coming forward and kissing me.

"Hi." I whispered.

"You okay?" he asked me I nodded and we walked back into the kitchen. You could tell that Jess and Ian were fighting because they stayed across the room from each other and didn't even speak.

"Well, I'm very happy that we could all come together for dinner." Ellen said. Jake stood behind me and was whispering sweet things into my ear which made me smile.

"Jake, stop." I whispered giggling and pushing him away a little and all he did was smile.

"Hey, Ian!" Tommy said getting everyone's attention "Are you coming over for my birthday next week?"

"I don't know, maybe your sister just wants it to be you and her." Ian said looking at Jess who sat in a stool across the room with her head in her hand.

Jess just shrugged "I don't Tommy, Ian might be with his other girlfriend Brenna." Jess said. Everyone looked at Ian.

"You went out with Brenna?" Jake asked him. Ian just nodded and looked at his dad who looked a little stunned.

"You have another girlfriend?" Tommy whispered "I thought you really liked us."

"I do, but I had to take this girl to dinner-" Tommy cut Ian off

"You promised me you wouldn't ever leave Jess." Ian said you could see the tears in his eyes. "You lied." Tommy said crying and ran out of the room.

**(Jess POV)**

"You promised me you wouldn't ever leave Jess." Ian said you could see the tears in his eyes. "You lied." Tommy said crying and ran out of the room. Everyone looked at each other then I stood up and went to go look for Tommy.

I found him outside on the front porch just sitting on the steps. "Hey." I said to Tommy as I sat down next to him.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked me "Who's going to watch me when you go to fight's? Who's going to take care of me when you work late?"

"Tommy," I said rubbing the top of his head seeing him this emotional made me start to tear up. "I don't know what's going to happen."

Ian walked out of the house and sat on the other side of Tommy. "I'm sorry I called you a liar." Tommy told Ian "I understand if you don't want to be with us anymore." When Tommy said us, meaning him and I , I started to cry a little. He was the sweetest little boy I've ever known.

"Tommy, I need to talk to your sister, okay?" Tommy nodded and walked back into the house. "He's something else isn't he." I nodded and wiped a few tears that came down my cheeks. "We've been fighting a lot lately."

"It's not unusual." I told him.

"I know, but our fights are usually about something stupid and we move on. Lately it's been all about Brenna."

"Yeah."

"Why? Why are you so freaked out if I hangout with her?" he asked me.

"Because, when we were dating she came up to me this one time and told me no matter what she was going to get you back. So every time I think you're with her makes me feel like that's what's happening, she's taking you away from me."

"I won't ever let that happen." he said leaning back on his hands and looking out into the yard. "I was immature when I dated her, and then I met you and I grew up and I fell inlove with you."

"It just scares me, Ian." I told him "I've lost everyone in my life and I can't afford to lose you too." Ian wrapped his arm around me and drew me closer. He took my left hand and played with the heart ring he bought me.

"See this," he said "this is basically a ring saying that I'm not going anywhere. Got it?"

"Got it." I said smiling "No more fighting."

"Well, no more fighting about Brenna, sometimes when we fight we have good makeup sex." Ian said laughing.

"I love you, you big idiot." I said kissing him.

"I love you too Jess." he said.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Renesmee, can we talk?" Ellen, Jake's mom asked me after we finished cleaning up the plates from dinner.

"Sure." I told her following her as we walked outside.

"So, where do I start?" she said laughing "Well, tell me a little about yourself."

"I'm a senior, I'll be graduating in a month. I live with my brother and his fiancé and I like your son." I told her smiling.

"I can see he has a liking for you too." she said as I followed her on a trail in the woods. "Jake doesn't date, which is why I was surprised when he kissed you Friday."

"I know, it surprised me too. I didn't know he was going to walk over."

"Well, Jake doesn't ever really date, he actually never lets me meet the people he dates. You must really be special to him."

"I-I don't know, I mean we're not official, so yeah."

"Wait, he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" I shook my head "Wow, not even official and he wants me to meet you."

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Well I think you'll be a perfect girl for Jake." she said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Now as graduation approach's, and by that I mean it's four days away we need to start planning on where you all will be seated." the principal said as he stood up at the podium. I , of course, was seated at the beginning because my last name started with a C. After the final bell rang all the senior walked out of the gym and too their cars.<p>

I still didn't have a car so I started walking home, which took close to an hour. Once I was inside I collapsed in my bed. I was so tired all I really wanted to do was sleep, I'd been tired a lot lately and I think it was from all the studying for finals but since they were done I needed to catch up on sleep. So I lifted up the covers and crawled into bed.

**(Jessica POV)**

"I can't really talk right now." I told Ian as I drove home in the middle of a thunderstorm. I had him on speaker on my phone which was laying in my lap.

"I know but can you listen for five minutes, my mom thinks she saw your dad at the market today." Ian said over the phone.

"I really doubt it." I said "Like I said, I was overreacting and he's probably nowhere near Clarke. "

"I think my mom knows what she saw, and that means you need to be extra careful."

"I'm always carefu-" I started to say but was cut off as an car switched lanes and headed straight for mine, then all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger :)<p>

So what do you think. I'll have their outfit up on my profile.

Check it out.

Oh, do you think Jess is going to die?

Review - Review - Review

-A


	5. Graduation

Hi, I know this one is shorter then my others, but I wanted to get you one before this week because I'll be busy.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation<strong>

My phone kept buzzing and buzzing, I really just wanted to go back to sleep. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen, 19 missed calls. I checked my voice mail and Jakes voice came through

"Renesmee, you have to get the hospital. Jess was in a car accident, Ian and I are on our way there." I hung and pulled a pair of shoes on. I rushed down stairs and grabbed my brothers car keys, not even listening to him as he shouted my name.

The ride to the hospital felt like forever and once I parked I ran inside. "Hi, I'm looking for a Jessica Davis." I said to the women at the front desk.

"Ah, yes the doctors are working on her but there were other's that asked and I sent them to the waiting room which is right down that hall." she said pointing. I took my time walking but as soon as I saw Jake I ran forward and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone, I was sleeping and I just - I didn't know."

"Shh," Jake said hugging me "it's fine." I looked around. Ian sat in a chair with his head in his hands and Ian's parent's, along with Jake's parent's were sitting with him.

"What happened?" I asked. Jake pulled me out in the hallway to talk.

"Sorry, I just don't want to explain it by Ian. He was on the phone with Jess when she crashed, he thinks it was his fault but it wasn't someone drove onto the wrong side of the lane and hit her."

"Have they talked to you at all?" I asked Jake.

"No, we don't even know how bad she's hurt." Jake told me. I walked back into the waiting room and knelt down in front of Ian.

"She's going to be fine." I told him, he looked at me with tears in his eyes, I could see the pain he was in. A doctor in a white coat came in.

"Are you with Miss. Davis?" he asked and we all stood up. "I'm sorry it took us so long to get you any news. But Miss. Davis is perfectly fine, just a few cuts and bruises, but were going to keep her over night just in case anything comes up."

"Can I see her?" Ian asked

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

Ian nodded "I'm her fiancé." Everyone looked at each other, did he just saw what we think he said.

"Alright, follow me." The doctor said and Ian walked out.

**(Jessica POV)**

I tried to sit up in the hospital but every time I moved it hurt. The door opened and Ian walked in.

"Hey," I said smiling "long time no talk."

"Oh my god, Jessica I am so sorry." he said walking forward.

"What the hell are you sorry for?" I asked him "You weren't the one that switched lanes and hit me."

"I know but if I wasn't on the phone with you, you could have paid more attention and maybe swerved away."

"But I didn't and I'm fine." I said placing my hand on his cheek. "I truly am fine, I just want you to stay with me right now." I moved over a little and made room for Ian to sit in.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "I love you." Ian told me.

"I love you too. Who's watching Tommy?" I asked

"Alice." Ian said. I looked up and him and noticed he was staring at the cuts on my arms.

"Ian," I said moving his face so he'd look at me "stop it. I'm fine."

"No, Jess you're not."

"Ian, please." I begged him. "I'm really tired."

"Alright sleep." he said moving down a little so he was laying down. "I will too."

**Four Days Later**

"Ow!" Renesmee yelled as I curled some of her already wavy hair. "I seriously think you burned me this time."

"You're fine." I said spraying some hairspray. "Alright done." when she turned around her usually flat waves were bouncy and looked cute.

"You look nice." she told me. I was wearing a short dress, the top was white and the bottom was blue, and six inch tie up heels.

"I'm just trying to look a bit more adult." I said smiling. "You look absolutely fabulous". Renesmee was wearing a short purple dress with a black belt, and six inch platform pumps. The front door opened and closed and Ian's voice rang through the apartment.

"Ladies, what's up." Ian shouted.

"Ian, shh." I ran into the hallway trying not to fall in my heels. "Tommy's trying to get some sleep before we go, he isn't feeling well." Today was Renesmee's graduation.

"Sorry, babe." Ian said coming over and kissing me. For once Ian actually was dressed nice. He wore jeans, a white button down and timberlands.

I looked over and Jake looked nice to in a pink button down off grey pants and black shoes. He walked over and wrapped Renesmee in a hug and kissed her.

"Guys." Tommy said walking out of his room in pajama's rubbing his eye. Ian bend down and picked him up.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Ian asked him.

"Better, I just want some food." he said.

"Alright, I'll go make you a sandwich before we leave, get your clothes and bring them into the living room." I told Tommy. Ian went with Tommy into his room and I went into the kitchen to make Tommy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

When I walked into the living room Renesmee was sitting on Jake's lap in the lounge chair and Tommy stood in front of Ian with un-tied timberlands on, jeans and Ian was buttoning his blue shirt up. I set Tommy's sandwich on the table, Tommy then sat on the table and picked up his sandwich.

"Give me your feet." Ian told Tommy as he ate his sandwich. Tommy placed his little feet in Ian's lap and Ian tied both shoes. "You look like a stud."

"I try." Tommy said smiling as he finished his sandwich.

"Alright, go get a juice box and put the plate in the sink." I told Tommy.

"Love birds, chill out." Ian told Jake and Renesmee.

"I can't help that I'm attracted to her." Jake said patting Renesmee's butt.

"Oh yeah, well see this." Ian said motioning between us "We're the sexiest couple alive." Ian grabbed me and fake made out with me by smothering his face in my neck.

"You're such a dork." I told him standing up. "Alright we need to go, because someone is about to graduate high school!"

Jake and Renesmee drove together and I drove with Ian and Tommy. "Hey guys guess what?" Tommy asked from the back seat.

"What?" Ian asked.

"My birthday is in two days and you know what that means? I'll be eight."

"What do you want?" Ian asked him.

"A bike, and these new hot wheels, and I want to come to your fight Friday." Ian looked at me and I did the same back.

"I don't know, Tommy." I told him "It's not the kind of place for an eight year old to be."

"I know, but I just want to go this once, just to see Ian and Jake fight, please."

"I'll think about it." I told him. Well pulled into the high school and took our seats next to Renesmee's brother , Edward, and his fiancé, Bella.

"How've you been?" Edward asked me.

"Good, taking it day by day. A lot of people stare because of the cuts, but they'll go away soon." I told him. The ceremony began, people talked and made long speeches, Tommy was getting bored so I gave him Ian's iPhone so he could play angry birds.

Finally they started calling names, A - B then finally C. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Everyone one of us stood up and cheered for her, everyone probably thought we were crazy, but we didn't care.

Once the ceremony was finally over we met Renesmee outside. "You did it." I ran up to her and hugged her. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." Renesmee said laughing. We took pictures and then we needed to decided what was going to happen tonight.

"I have to go back to the hospital." Edward said. "I love you and I'm proud of you, so go have some fun."

"Dinner at George's !" Ian shouted which was a very nice steak house. Tommy was coming with us and I could tell he was very happy about it.

Once we got to George's and were seated I handed Renesmee her present. "You didn't have to get me anything." she told me.

"I don't care you're my best friend of course I'm going to get you something." I told her handing over the box. She unwrapped the wrapping paper and squealed as she pulled out the pair of six inch Louboutin black heels.

"Shut up I can't believe you got me these, they must have a fortune!" Renesmee said.

"They're from both of us." I said motioning to Ian.

"Yeah, I helped pick them out." Ian said.

"No you didn't, you say there while I looked at them."

"I helped." Ian said smiling. Jake leaned over and whispered something into Renesmee's ear which made her smile.

We ate our dinner and I walked with Ian and Tommy to the game section so they could both play games. "They are so cute." our waitress said coming up to me as I watched Tommy and Ian play the arcade games.

"I know." I told her.

"You're lucky to have such a good husband, and child." I looked at her. "Well, have a nice night. Come back soon." she said and walked way.

**(Renesmee POV)**

While Ian and Jess put Tommy to bed, Jake sat me on the couch and looked at me. "I have a present for you for graduation." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet, and snapped it onto my wrist. "There are some charms that Jess helped me pick out." There was the letter R, two fighting gloves, a heart and the number 18.

"What's the eighteen for?" I asked him.

"For today, the eighteenth. Meaning your graduation, and the day I ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Wait, you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean we've known each other for four months and have been seeing each other for three. I think it's time to make it official."

"Jake, I love it." I told him.

"Wait, you didn't really answer the question..."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I told Jake leaning over and kissing him.

"What's going on here?" Ian asked as he strolled into the living room with Jess.

"I have a boyfriend." I said smiling. Jess' mouth dropped over and she ran over and hugged me making us fall back onto the couch.

"I knew you two were lesbians." Jake said as he went and stood next to Ian.

"Are you serious?" I asked "We've been having sex for years and now you want to tell me you like girls? Hell no!"

I looked and Jess and we both broke into laughter. Ian was just so funny, and I could tell that's one thing that Jess loved about him.

"You two are kidding right?" Ian asked seriously.

"Yes, Ian." Jess said getting up and walking over to him "I love penis."

"Oh thank god." he said wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing her.

"Alright, love birds but I have to go I have work tomorrow." Jake said walking over and helping me from the couch. I walked Jake outside the door and looked at him.

"Thank you for coming tonight." I told him "And thank you for my gifts."

"You're welcome." he said smiling. "I'll call you I start training tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to make it to Tommy's party."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, being a cage fighters girlfriend is pretty challenging."

"I'm up for the challenge." I told him, leaning up in my tip toes to kiss him. "Call me." I said as he walked away. I walked back into the apartment and Jess and Ian sat on the couch looking at me.

"Renesmee, we need to have a talk." Ian said motioning to the lounge chair.

"What.." I asked as I slowly sank into the chair.

"It's the sex talk." Ian said but their seriousness was ruined when Jess busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Ian, but it's just funny." Jess told him. "I'm just here to tell you the guest room has blanket's in the closet, that's all."

"You guys are idiots." I said smiling as I walked to the guest bedroom.

**(Jessica POV)**

I woke up in the middle of the night freezing. I looked over at Ian who was snuggled up with all my covers. I grabbed the cover and pulled it towards me, and wrapped myself in it.

"What?" I heard Ian say as he tried to fully awaken. "Covers." I heard him mumble and then pull them away from me.

"Okay, seriously?" I said half asleep "I'm freezing, Ian."

"God damnit." he growled and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me next to him, and threw the covers over us.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. "Ian."

"Hmm."

"Do you ever think about us having kids?"

"I don't know." I heard him sigh. I looked up and his eyes were still closed.

"I was just wondering."

"Mhm." After a few more minutes I spoke again.

"What if I was pregnant." I asked.

"Jess, for god sake, it's four thirty in the morning, go to sleep." he growled and I turned the other way. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep when he spoke. "Nothing." he said "Nothing would happen if you were pregnant, everything would stay the same because I love you."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked me.

"No," I told him "I'm just thinking of the future." And with that I moved closer to him, he wrapped his arm around me, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I'm glad you all like it so far.<p>

I have a link to the outfits they all wore to Renesmee's Graduation on my profile, check it out:)

What's going to happen at Tommy's party? Plus Jess' dad comes back.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	6. Losing The Most Important Thing

What is this? I surprise chapter :) AHHHHH :D

I think so, I was free a little here and there and got a chapter in for you. :)

I hope you enjoy it, It was a tough one to write, but totally worth it.

Thank you all for the amazing feedback :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Losing The Most Important Thing<span>**

"Oh gosh there are so many kids." I told Jess as we placed the cake she bought Tommy on the table at Dave and Busters.

"Yeah, I told him to invite some friends not the whole freaking grade." Jess said taking the top off.

"Where are the boys?" I asked her.

"Training, I'm guessing. They got off work so they could go train and possibly make it here." Some of the mom's had stayed with the kids and were sitting at the end of the table talking. "Watch, they all treat me like I'm shit." Jess said walking over to them "Hi, ladies."

Hi, Jess." the one mom said, she looked old but Botox must have saved her.

"I'm so glad you all could come." Jess said.

"Yeah, hey is Ian coming?" one women asked.

"I'm not sure" Jess said "I'm going to go check on the kids" I walked with Jess as we strolled into the arcade section.

"What was that about?" I asked

"That was Jimmy's mom. She's a real slut, every chance she get's she tries to get with Ian. It's actually kind of funny." Tommy was with some of his friends playing air hockey when we walked over.

"Hey guys," Tommy said looking us "are Ian and Jake here?"

"No," Jess said "I told you they might not be."

"I know, I just wanted to see." Tommy said joining his friends back with the games. After awhile, the kids ate pizza and Tommy opened presents, after he was done opening the last present I heard a voice.

"You can't forget the best gifts ever!" I heard Ian say as he walked in with Jake. Ian placed a big wrapped gift in front of Tommy and stepped back.

"Did your mom wrap that?" I asked him.

"Don't doubt me women." he said smiling and leaned down to kiss her. I noticed all the girls at the end of the table gave Jess a dirty look.

"Hey babe." Jake said coming over and kissing me.

"Hey," I said wrapping my arms around his waist "how was training?"

"Hard." he sighed

"OH MY GOSH, JESS LOOK!" Tommy said as he finished removing all the wrapping paper. Ian had bought Tommy the bike that he wanted, a bike that Jess wanted to get him but she just didn't have the money. "Thank you so much." Tommy said hugging Ian. The rest of the night went with the kids playing games . At around ten we went back to Jess' and unloaded all of Tommy's gifts.

"You have a good birthday?" I asked Tommy.

"Yeah, the best ever." he told me.

"Renesmee!" Jake said coming up behind me and scaring me.

"Jake!" I said clutching my hand over my heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry." he said pulling me in for a hug. "You coming Friday?"

"I can't actually, I have to babysit." I said pouting "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he said moving hair back from my face "I'll be thinking about you."

"Just focus on winning." I said kissing him "I don't need you getting hurt."

"I never get hurt, I'm usually the one hurting other people."

"Cocky much?" I asked him. Jake leaned down and kissed me.

"You know you like it."

"Maybe just a little." I said laughing at him

"Alright, well I'm going to head home. Text me." Jake said kissing me and he left.

**(Jessica POV)**

"You want your mail?" Ian said walking into my apartment as I helped Renesmee and Tommy put away his new presents. I walked over and took the pile from him and went through it, bills, bills, bills, CPS. "What is it?"

"N-nothing." I said stuffing the letting in my waist band "Just, uh, help them okay. Jake left so they need help." Ian went over to help them and I walked into the kitchen to open the letter from Child Protective Services.

The letter said that they were going to do an investigation on how well I'm taking care of Tommy, and if I didn't pass the investigation, Tommy would be taken away from me. Someone would've have to have said something to CPS to make them do this. I slowly sank to the floor and let the letter fall out of my hands.

"Hey Jess..." Renesmee said walking in but stopped when she saw me on the floor she walked over. "What's wrong?"

"They're going to take him away." I whispered.

"Who?" Renesmee. I got on my knees and looked at her.

"CPS, don't say a word about it to Ian, or Tommy. At least until Tommy's asleep. I'm not ruining his birthday for him." I took the letter and shoved it back into my waist band.

"Jess, this is huge!"

"Don't say anything," I told her. Once we finished putting Tommy's toys away I put him in bed I curled up on the couch and looked at Jess. Ian walked in a second later with sweats on and sat down next to me.

"Jess.."Renesmee said but I didn't speak "Jess, tell him."

"Tell me what?" Ian asked. "Jess!" Renesmee got up and walked to the guest room.

"I got a letter from CPS, they want to do an investigation on me on how well I take care of Tommy. I just don't understand why now, I've been doing so good."

"Jess, were you planning on not telling me." I nodded "Why?"

"Because you have a fight you need to worry about, you can't be distracted."

"Jess I don't care if I have a fight or not something this big, you need to tell me. When are they doing this?"

"I couldn't finish reading the note, so I don't know." Ian pulled it out of my waist band and read it. "In two days."

"Your fights in two days." I whispered.

"I won't fight."

"You have too." I told him "You have to fight, it's you second biggest fight, Ian."

"Jess -"

"No, listen to me. You've sacrificed enough for me, you have to fight, come over after, but you can't back out Ian, you've worked too hard for this. I can't let you throw this fight away, you've trained to hard for this."

"Jessica Marie," Ian sighed leaning his forehead against mine "you are an unbelievable person. Alright here is what's going to happen, but then I'm coming straight here tight after."

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Okay." Ian said and kissed me "We're going to make it through this." I prayed that he was right.

**(Renesmee POV)**

**Two days later**

"You're pulling my hair." I told Lily.

"I'm just brushing it." Lily said, but no she wasn't brushing it she was making it into a huge knot. I only had to watch Lily tonight because Noel was a t a friend's house.

I had Alice texting me updates on the fights and Jake still hadn't gone up yet, neither had Ian.

"How about we go get something to eat?" I asked Lily hoping this would stop her from making an even bigger mess of my hair.

"No, I'm good." Lil said. After Lily was finished making a big puff ball out of my hair, I laid her on the couch and she fell asleep. I was on the computer when at around eleven thirty Jess called me.

"Hey, girly. How' d the investigation thing go?" I asked her

"Oh god Renesmee." I heard her sob on the other end "There taking him, tomorrow. Renesmee -" I could tell she couldn't breathe from crying so hard.

"Jess calm down, where's Ian?" I asked

"I d-don't know?" she said crying harder. I couldn't just sit here and not do anything.

"I'm coming over." I said and hung up. I woke Lily up and put her coat on her and ran her next door to our neighbors who we knew very well, and told her it was an emergency.

When I arrived at Jess' apartment I found her sitting on the floor crying. "Jess," I said running over to her "where's Tommy?"

"Sleeping." she sobbed "Oh, god Renesmee, I -I can't get a h-hold of Ian and I d-don't know what to d-do. There t-taking him."

"Jessica." I said sitting next to her and wrapping her in a hug as she cried into my chest. Just seeing Jess cry like this made me start to cry as well. We sat there for a couple minutes with me just holding her and crying. Then I heard Ian and Jake walk up the steps.

"What the fuck?" Ian asked when he walked in "What's wrong what happened to you two."

"T-there taking T-Tommy tomorrow." I told Ian, it was hard for me even to say it. "The stupid evaluation - investigation thing, she didn't pass."

"Jess.." Ian said gently grabbing her arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. I walked over to Jake and cried into his shoulder, Tommy was like a little brother to me and it was going to be hard to lose him.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Where are they taking me?" Tommy asked me as I buttoned up his coat.

"I don't know." I said as I cried "Tommy, I am so sorry."

"Don't cry." Tommy said wiping the tears as they fell down my face "You did the best you could Jess, you're the best sister ever."

"No, if I was they wouldn't be taking you from me." I told him.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big boy." he hesitated a moment then I realized he was crying too "Promise to write be every day."

"I promise, I love you." I said holding out my pinky. Tommy linked his with mine and we both kissed the thumbs of the same hand. Tommy walked over hugged Renesmee and Jake, then he hugged Ian last.

"I'm going to get you back." Ian said looking at Tommy "You got that." Tommy nodded and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. "I love you." The CPS women ushered Tommy into the backseat of her car and they drove away.

"Ian," I said backing up but he was already behind me and wrapped his arms around me "he's actually gone."

"Come on, let's go back up to the apartment." Ian practically had to drag me back up. We sat on the couch and I snuggled up next to him and cried silently. Renesmee sat next to me and grabbed my hand, I looked at my best friend, my boyfriend, and Jake, who was like my older brother, and I was thankful I had them there with me.

* * *

><p>"Can I get some more coffee, please?" the old man at the end asked. I nodded and went over and filled it for him. It was another day at work, but I wasn't the same I knew I never would be.<p>

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked the old man trying to force a smile, he shook his head. My day went on as usual and I once again and to stay and close late. When I got home the house was completely silent, empty.

I walked into Tommy's room and sat on his bed. I dropped my head into my hands and cried, my world was slowly falling apart.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"What's wrong?" Jake asked me as he held my hand and we walked through a beautiful meadow.

"I'm just thinking about Jess, I haven't talked to her in three days. We never go that long without talking to each other. I try to call her but it goes to voice mail." I told him.

"Babe," Jake said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and drawing me close to him "you just have to give her time."

"Has Ian seen her?" I asked, Jake nodded "What has he said?"

"She can't stop crying. She comes home from work, and she sits in that apartment all alone. Ian said he had to force her to eat when he went over there."

"I have to see her." I told him "She always get's Wednesday's off, please take me to see her." I asked him. Jake, being the best boyfriend that he is drove me over there. When we got to the apartment we noticed Ian's car was in the front. I didn't knock just walked right in. Everything was the same, it was the same old clean apartment that I've always known.

When I walked into the kitchen Jess was sitting on the counter and Ian stood in front of her whispering things to her.

"Jess." I said as I walked forward. She just looked at me, the joyful and happy Jessica that I knew was gone. There sitting on the counter was a sad, and empty Jessica. "How you doing?

She didn't answer, she just shrugged. Ian reached over and inter twined his fingers with Jess', she grabbed on and squeezed.

"Jess talk to me." I told her.

"I just don't know how to function without him. He was everything to me." she said "I can't believe I lost him. I can't believe I let them take him."

"Everything is going to be okay." I told her. I walked forward and hugged her "You're my best friend, and I love you. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Once again she didn't answer, she just nodded. I left with Jake, telling Ian I would stop by later and talk to her again. Once I was seated in Jake's car I did something that surprised me, I broke down crying.

"Renesmee," Jake said pulling me over to and wrapping me in a hug "talk to me."

"Jake, I don't know what to do. I need to help her, she looks so miserable." I said wiping my tears "I hate seeing here like that, it's not who she is."

"I know, and right now all you can do is just be with her until we figure out a way to get Tommy back, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered. Jake brought my face forward and kissed me.

"Everything's going to be okay." Jake told me. I really wasn't sure if everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>I don't think you realize how difficult this chapter was to write. It was such a weird feeling have to take Tommy away from her.<p>

What do you think will happen between Ian and Jess now that she has started to act all weird? Will she ever get Tommy back?

I hope you enjoyed it and that all of you love this chapter.

Please :

Review - Review - Review


	7. You And I'll Be Save And Sound

Hello, I don't know how I'm getting these chapters out so quickly :)

This one jumps back and fourth to Renesmee and Jess a lot because I wanted both of there perspectives.

I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong>You And I'll Be Safe And Sound<strong>

"I vow no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way to get back to each other." Jake whispered into my ear as we laid in the bed of his truck looking up at the stars.

"You're such a nerd." I told him as I snuggled closer "How come I got so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, I ask myself everyday how did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful amazing girlfriend."

"Jess, is getting better." I told him changing the subject, it had been a little over a week since Tommy was taken and it's been rough for Jess.

"With your help." Jake told me. We laid there for a moment and then I started to fell water , it was starting to rain.

"Shit." I said getting up and jumping out of the back. I was about to her in the car when Jake stopped me. He took my hand and dragged me to the middle of the road. "What are you doing?" I asked as the rain began to fall harder.

"You ever seen The Notebook?" I shook my head "That's a sin. My sister made me watch it, I picked up a couple pointers." He pulled me close and started to dance with me.

"No music." I said and he then began to hum. I rested my head on his chest as we danced, maybe I needed to watch The Notebook sometime.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Are you done folding those?" I asked Ian as I looked over at the pile of my clothes I gave him to fold.

"I've been staring at this shirt trying to figure out a way to fold it." he said propping his elbow on his knee then resting his head in his hand. I grabbed the shirt folded it and put it into the clothes basket. "Well then."

"You'll learn." I said rubbing his head. I picked up the basket and carried it back to my room when I went to walk out I ran into Ian. "What are you doing silly?"

"I just want to tell you I love you." Ian said bending down and kissing me.

"I love you too, and thank you for being here for me."

"Anytime, but I have to go meet Jake for dinner, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." I told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ian said kissing me "I'll call you later."

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Why am I here?" I asked Ian and Jake. It was around two thirty and I usually took at nap at this time.

"Babe, cheer up just a little." Jake said rubbing my shoulder.

"Just hangout with Jess for a little, I have something I need to take care of." Ian told me.

"Whatever." I mumbled and walked up the steps to her apartment. I walked right in and Jess was sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Hey," Jess said smiling "come and join me." she said patting the empty side of her couch.

"Can we watch a movie?" I said laying down and resting my head in her lap.

"Why not, what movie do you want to watch." Jess asked flipping though all the channels.

"The Notebook, Jake told me it was really good."

"See, Ian told me the same thing, I bet they watched it together, they just don't want to tell us that they did."

The Notebook turned out to be an amazing movie. It was about two people and no matter how long they were away from each other, or how mad and pissed off they got at each other they still loved one another. For some reason it kind of described Jess and Ian, no matter what the struggle was that they were going through they still loved each other. Because that's what true love is. It's endless.

**(Jessica POV)**

Renesmee and I sat side by side on the couch crying our eyes out as we watched The Notebook. At around nine, Ian and Jake finally came home but Jake wouldn't come in.

"Ladies." Ian said. He walked over and knelt in front of me "Jess you know how much I love you right?" Oh gosh what did he do?

"Ian , please don't tell me you did something completely stupid?" I asked him. Ian just smiled at me, for some reason he wouldn't stop smiling.

"Jake, come on in." I expected to see Jake in a funny outfit but it's what was walking in behind Jake. Tommy. I raced forward and wrapped him in a hug and picked him up.

"Oh my god." I said crying, I couldn't help the tears that came, I kissed his cheek. "H-how are you here?"

"It was Ian." Tommy said smiling "He promised he would get me back and he did!" I set Tommy back on the floor and looked at Ian.

"How did you do this?" I asked "Did you steal him?" Ian laughed at me and pulled out papers from his waist band.

"I legally adopted him." he told me "That means that he has to live with me so technically what I'm saying is that you, Jessica Marie Davis, has to move in with me." I ran forward and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much, Ian McDaniel."

"We're a family now." Ian said "And we're going to keep it that way, okay?"

"Okay." I said smiling and kissed him once last time. I jumped down off him and ran and picked up Tommy again, thank god I got him back.

**(Renesmee POV)**

**2 Weeks Later**

"I like it." I told Jess and Ian. Jake and I were helping them find an apartment to move into. "It's so perfect." I leaned back against Jake and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's close to the diner and the farm and ten minutes away from the gym that Jake and I train at." Ian said walking in from the kitchen. Jess stayed silent as she chewed on her lip, I moved away from Jake and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just - it's perfect." she said "I just can't afford this, not on a waitresses salary." Ian must have heard her because he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jess, stop worry about the prince. I have it covered, all you need to worry about is how much closet space you're going to get."

"Jake?" I said looking around for him but he was nowhere to be found. I left Ian and Jess alone and I walked up the apartment steps and found him laying down in one of the beds. I crawled on the bed and straddled him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked smiling. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Just sitting with my boyfriend." I said kissing him again, but more passionately.

"Whoa, no not happening here in the new apartment." I rolled off Jake to see Ian in the door way with Jess. "Babe cover your eyes." he said covering Jess' eyes with his hands.

"Ian!" Jess shrieked as she tried to move away. Ian scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style over to the bed and threw her on the bed with Jake and I.

"So are you getting it?" I asked Ian.

"I think so." she said smiling at Jess "I hope you know this room is ours, and we plan to have tons of sex on it, so get the hell off of it. I don't want your germs on it." Jake and I got off and Ian flopped on.

"I still will only get a little of the bed since you're a huge monster and take up the whole thing."

"Suck it up." Ian said rolling over and taking up most of the bed.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Can you believe I actually have a shelf for all my shoes?" I told Renesmee as we unpacked my stuff.

"I know, this is seriously the most beautiful apartment I've even seen." Renesmee said hanging up some of my dresses. "Which ones are Ian's?"

"Just those bottom dressers. He doesn't have a lot of clothes so he just told me to take all the hanging parts, half of the shoe shelf and those three drawers."

"What a loving boyfriend." Renesmee told me hanging the last of my clothes. We went down into the kitchen where Ian and Jake were trying to figure out a way to put the bowls, and cups away.

"Here, I'll do it." I told them putting it all neatly away.

"Thank god I have you here for cleaning." Ian said jokingly.

"Is Tommy in his room?" I asked Ian.

"Yeah, but bad news. We gotta go." Ian said motioning between him and Jake. "Training , but I'll be home around nine-ish." I looked over and Jake was whispering into Renesmee's ear.

"Alright," I said sighing "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too babe. Love you." Ian said kissing me then grabbed Jake as kissed Renesmee goodbye.

"Hey, I actually have to leave too.' Renesmee said coming over and hugging me "I'm going to surprise Bella and hangout with her. I love your new place, and I will definitely be sleeping in that guest bedroom."

"Bye." I said as Renesmee left. When I walked into Tommy's room it was set up just as it wanted and everything was unpacked. He was sitting on the floor playing with his actions figures when I went and sat down next to him.

"You like it?" I asked him.

"Like it? I love it." Tommy said smiling "I've never had so much room to run around and play. It's exciting."

"Good." I said tapping his nose and he giggled.

"When do you think you and Ian will get married." Tommy asked taking me by surprise.

"I'm not really sure." I told him "I mean I know he wants' to ask me...I think, but it's all up to him."

"I think he'll do it." Tommy said smiling "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said sitting Indian style next to him.

"Do you think mom will ever get better?"

"I'm not really sure, but you're stuck with Ian and I for now so you have to deal with it." I said smiling at him.

"Good." Tommy said smiling. He got up on his knees and hugged me. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Tommy."

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Hey Bella." I said walking over and sitting on the couch next to her.

"Hey, Ness. Did you finish helping your friend move in?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it's such a nice place." I told her. "So what would you like to do today?" She looked at me surprised.

"You want to spend the day with me?" I nodded and a smile slowly spread across her face. "Let's go to the park." we drove to the closest park and walked over to the swings.

"I remember when I was little Eddie would take me to the park and we'd play tag, and hangout with all the neighborhood kids, we'd have so much fun." I told her as we swung back and fourth

"He told me that. When we first moved down here he would tell me all the stories about you too. He would tell me how much he couldn't wait to start a family with me." I looked over and I saw some tears go down Bella's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just, I want to have kids with Edward, I really do. But I went to the doctor and they have to do tests because I might not be able to have kids." I've never seen Bella cry before and seeing it now was heartbreaking "Renesmee, it's just so scary."

"I'm sure everything will be alright." I told her "I mean look at you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met how could God not let you have kids?"

"Renesmee, I've heard of women who can't have kids and their husband's leave them. I can't lose Edward." I got off my swing and knelt in front of her.

"I know my brother, Bella. And I know for a fact that he is madly inlove with you, so even if you can't have kids, there is no way in hell Edward would leave you. He would do EVERYTHING in his power to make you feel loved."

Bella wiped her tears and looked at me. "I know you hate her." Bella told me "Your mom. But if she was here right now I would tell her that she raised the two most amazing people. I don't think you know how much of an impact you have on people."

"I'm not that special, Bella." I told her.

"Yes you are." she told me "You're special to me, to your brother and friends and especially to that boyfriend of yours."

"I love you, Bella." I told her. We both stood up and hugged.

"I love you too, Renesmee." she said. After our heart to heart we went home and baked all night. Eddie came home around ten and we were just finishing up making brownies.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Eddie asked walking over and kissing Bella.

"Renesmee decided she wanted to spend the day with me, so we baked." Bella told him "We had a lot of fun."

"Damn right we did." I said hugging Bella "I can't wait for Bella to officially be my sister."

"Watch the mouth!" Eddie said throwing his hands in the air.

"All she said was damn, Edward." Bella said laughing.

"Yes, but you see my love, first it's damn then it's shit which leads to fuck."

"Okay, sweetie whatever you say." Bella said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"So, about this Jake guy. I want to know a little bit more about him." Edward asked.

"Like what?"

"Anything, give me the low down."

"Uh, he works out on a farm with his best friend Ian. He's the best cage fighter that Clarke has, and he's very sweet and treats me perfectly."

"I think he sound perfect." Bella said patting Edwards chest.

"I still want to meet him, we'll have to plan a good day since I'm starting to work later at the hospital." Edward popped a piece of brownie in his mouth. "Hmm, Bella you are a good cook. I can't we have kids and they have your cooking abilities."

Bella didn't saying anything she just looked down and smiled. "Bell," I whispered "tell him. He should know." Bella sniffled and looked up at Edward.

"I went to a doctor, and the found something, I'm not sure what, but they have to do test's." she said

"Test's for what?" Edward asked.

"If I can have kids or not." she said. "I know, this is probably a lot to take in, but Renesmee is right, you have a right to know."

"Bella , why are you tell me this now?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll leave me if I can't have kids."

"Bella, no." Edward said taking her face in his hands. "I love you way too much to leave you. If you can't have kids then...we'll adopt." I walked out of the kitchen leaving them so they could be alone. When I got my room, I picked up my phone and called Jake but it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, it's just me. I thought maybe you'd be out of training by now, you're usually done by nine. Well, call me, bye." I said and hung up.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Ian, if you touch my boob again I'm going to smack the shit out of you." I mumbled half asleep.

"Listen, it's the first night here, I thought it would be nice to break the bed in." Ian whispered nibbling on my neck.

"I understand you're a horny bastard, but I cleaned this whole place today. I'm tired." I told him.

"Listen, missy I trained today and you don't think I'm tired." I sat up on my elbows and looked at him.

"Ian, are you seriously fighting with me over sex right now?"

"Yes!" he said jutting out his bottom lip "I want some loving." he acted like a little kid all the time but I couldn't help but love him. I rolled over a little and kissed him, but when I tried to pull away he wouldn't let me. "You're trapped now." Ian whispered

"Ian," I whispered as he kissed a path down my neck "I have to work in the morning, please let me sleep." Ian stopped kissing my neck and looked at me "I promise we can break the bed in tomorrow night."

"The kitchen counter too?" he said smiling. Ew, he was sick.

"We eat on that!"

"The washer?"

"Why can't we just have sex in the bed and be done with it?" I asked him.

"Because it's more fun. So counter or washer?"

"Counter, but I'm scrubbing the shit out of it after we're done." I told him.

"Yes!" he said smiling as he laid back on his pillows. I looked at him and started laughing

"You are probably the craziest guy I've ever met you know that?" I told him. He wrapped an arm around me and drew me close to him "But I love you."

"Shh, I need to sleep, Jess. I'm going to have sex with my girlfriend tomorrow." Ian smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ah, I seriously love Ian :)<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a link on my profile of what the apartment that Jess and Ian bought looks like.

I hope you liked it so far. Thank you for all the amazing reviews:) I'll update as soon as I can.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	8. Forgive Forget Move On

Not the best of chapters but I wanted to get one in, I'll be busy this week.

Thank you for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive Forget Move On<strong>

"Have you talked to Jake?" I asked Jess as we walked down the street to go shopping.

"No, well I mean Ian has but not me. Which is kind of odd now that you mention it. He usually comes by for dinner." Jess said walking into a store.

"It's been like four days, I'm starting to get worried." I told her. "Do you think I did something?"

"Did you do something?" Jess asked looking at me.

"No, at least I don't think so." I said picking at my nail polish.

"Well if you didn't do anything then you have nothing to worry about right? Good, now do you like this?" Jess asked holding up a very short one shoulder black and white dress.

"It's cute." I told her "Is this fight special or something?"

"He's fighting the same guy he fought last week. He's a really big guy, I just want to look good that's all."

I looked though the dresses on the rack and settled on a red one shoulder with a skinny black belt. Once we finished walking around the town we went got lunch and ate outside.

"Do you love Jake?" Jess asked me

"I don't know. I mean we've only been dating for two or three weeks." I told her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I've never felt the way I feel for him about anyone else in such little time?"

"So is that a yes?" I didn't answer just blushed. "Haha, alright I'll stop asking questions. No, wait I lied. So I was wondering are your parent's ever coming to visit?"

"Ah, I'm not sure." I said looking at my food. "Hopefully never."

"Well that divorce thing isn't going to take forever." Jess said taking a bite of her salad.

"I don't know." I mumbled "Can we not talk about her."

"Well what about your dad?"

"I loved him. He's my best friend." I told her smiling.

"Interesting." Jess said smiling. I noticed her looking behind me and then her eyes widen.

"What?" I asked turning but Jess grabbed me and made me face her.

"Do not look behind you." she told me "If you're smart, you won't turn around." Once Jess let go I turned around and heard her mumble "You're not smart." Then I understood why. There was Jake walking down the street, his arm around Brenna's shoulder.

"What is going on?" I said feeling dazed as I turned back and looked at Jess.

"Come on, let's go back your place." Jess said throwing money on the table and getting me back home without Jake seeing me. Once we got to my house I ran upstairs. "Wait, Renesmee." Jess said trying to stop me but I slammed the bedroom door in her face.

**(Jessica POV)**

She slammed the door in my face. Can you believe it? I walked back downstairs and her brother Edward walked in front of me.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked me taking a bite of his apple. I shouldn't tell him should I?

"She's just stressed." I told him "She's just worried about how much time she has left to hang with me. She doesn't know when your parent's are coming back." Wow that was the worst lie ever.

"Wait what?" he asked looking very confused.

"Yup." I said nodding.

"That's impossible." Edward said

"No, it's not. Aren't they just working the divorce out?" I asked him.

"Listen I don't know what Renesmee told you but it's not true." he said "Our mom left us when she was six. Our dad he died three years ago of cancer, she's been living with in a foster home before she came here." She lied to me?

I stormed upstairs not even caring if the door was locked, which surprisingly it wasn't. "You're a liar." I told her. She was sitting on her bed crying.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sniffling.

"You're parent's. A divorce? Really?" I shouted "Edward told me the truth."

"Jess-" Renesmee said standing but I stopped her.

"I'm your best friend. I can't believe you." I said and stormed out of the house.

**(Renesmee POV)**

**Four Days Late****r**

I was alone, really I was. I hadn't talked to Jake and Jess wouldn't return any of my calls. I finally had to take matters into my own hands. I went to Jake's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Renesmee," he said opening the door and looking around "what are you doing here?"

"I saw you." I told him "With Brenna, and I don't think it's right that you just led me on if you have feelings for her."

"Renesmee, let me explain."

"No, please I don't want to hear it." I reached in my pocket and gave him back the graduation bracelet. "Goodbye Jake." I whispered and walked out. I thought about going to talk to Jess but talking to Jake was enough for today.

I walked through town and even though talking to Jake was draining I found myself in front of Ian and Jess' apartment. I walked up and knocked on the door. When Jess opened it and saw it was me she was about to shut it when I stopped her.

"Please, please let me talk to you." I begged to her.

"Fine." she said opening the door so I could walk in. She ushered me into the kitchen and we sat down.

"So, where would you like me to start?" I asked her.

"I don't care." she said looking at me.

"I'm sorry that I lied, it's just I didn't want to be known as the foster girl again. I wanted to start off with something fresh, and yes I understand lying wasn't the right way to do it, but I'm sorry. I just miss my best friend." I said tearing up.

Jess reached across the table and held my hand "That's all I ever wanted was for you to apologize." she said smiling "You're my best friend, Renesmee. I can't stay mad at you." we both got up and hugged.

"I missed you." I told her "Those last four days were the worst."

"Tell me about it. " Jess said looking at me "I haven't had anyone to talk to and I thought you wouldn't apologize and I would have to go to the fight alone."

"Never." I said smiling "I'm so sorry I lied Jess."

"Just don't do it again, okay?" she told me

"I went to see Jake. I gave him back the bracelet he gave me and then left."

"Did he say anything?"

"I really didn't give him a chance, I was so angry that I needed to get what I wanted out."

"Well I think he's an ass for doing this to you. I haven't even talked to Ian about it, I didn't know if I should."

"Yeah, if you want you can. I just don't want anything to do with him." I told her. "Thank you Jess, for forgiving me."

"You're welcome, you look really tired. Why don't you go lay down in the guest bedroom and take a nap." Jess said rubbing my back.

"Alright." I told her. I really was tired and this was going to be a much needed nap.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Jess!" Tommy yelled when he walked into the apartment with Ian.

"Shh," I told him "Renesmee is upstairs taking a nap."

"Wait, Renesmee's here?" Ian asked "Weren't you just crying about how pissed you were at her like four days ago?"

"Yeah!" Tommy said agreeing with Ian.

"Well you two, when you have very limited friends like me, when someone apologizes to you, you take it and forgive them."

"Well aren't you just saint Jessica." Ian said walking into the kitchen.

"Ian, will you make me a sandwich?" Tommy said following him.

"Yeah, Jess you want something?" Ian asked as he got stuff out to make a sandwich.

"No, I'm fine." I told him. I had something important to do but I needed to find the right time.

"You okay?" Tommy asked me as he sat on a stool and watched Ian.

"Yeah." I said nodding "I'm just tired too."

"Go take a nap, I've got time before I have to leave." Ian told me handing Tommy a sandwich.

"Okay." I said walking upstairs I went into our bedroom and grabbed what I needed from the bottom dresser. I tip toed into the guest bedroom and shook Renesmee.

"What." she asked sleepily.

"I need your help." I whispered. Renesmee leaned up on her elbow and looked at me. I pulled out what I was holding in my hand.

"Are you freaking serious?" she asked "A pregnancy test?"

"Yeah." I said smiling "It just feels like I am!"

"Do you want me to be with you?" Renesmee asked. I nodded, she slowly crawled out of bed and followed me into the guest bedroom, I was going to find out if I was pregnant.

**(Renesmee POV)**

I followed Jess into the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

"So I pee on this." Jess said taking the white test out of the box. I turned around while Jess peed and then looked at her once she was finished. "Three minutes."

"God that's like forever." I told her "What are you going to do if you are pregnant."

"I'm not going to be mad. I've always wanted a baby and I want one now. I know it's stupid because I'm young but I do."

"What do you think Ian will say?"

"I think he'll be okay with it, we've talked about it before and he's said that he likes kids." Jess told me. I looked at my phone and it had been three minutes. Jess looked at the test and her face dropped. "I'm not pregnant."

I walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Well, Jess maybe it's a sign that it's not your time, but God will send a baby your way in time."

"Yeah, I guess." Jess said throwing the test away and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" I yelled cheering for Ian as he fought in his match "Come on, Jess cheer." I told her. She looked really nice in the new outfit we bought, she wore her black and white dress with black platform pumps. I wore my red dress and seven inch ankle lace boots. Brenna was here and I tried not to pay attention to her.<p>

"I am." she said standing next to me. I could tell Jess was a little sad that she was pregnant, and I didn't like seeing her sad.

Ian won it was a long fight, Jess was even as excited as she usually was. Jake was up next, and he didn't walk over to me like he usually did he just walked right into the cage.

Jake's fight went on forever, it was actually probably one of the worst fights I've ever seen him in. He won, but it was very close. Once everyone had fought Jess and I drove back to the apartment, Ian would meet us there.

"Jess, stop being so down." I whined as we walked into the kitchen.

"I can't help it." she told me "I just really thought I was pregnant." Ignoring Jess, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of pop.

"Jess!" I heard Ian yell from the living room and walk into the kitchen. What I didn't expect was for Jake to walk in behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Jess asked.

"He always comes over after a fight." Ian said innocently.

"Well considering that Jake and Renesmee broke up it's not a good idea." Jess said. I didn't want to stay in a room with he guy I just broke up with so I brushed past Jake, making sure to hold the tears in until I got upstairs.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Wait, you guys broke up?" Ian asked Jake.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jake said running his hand over his face.

"You know what." Ian said turning to me "What's been with you all day. You've been pretty damn cranky, and you didn't even look excited to be at the fight."

"I don't want to talk about it." I told Ian. I walked out of the kitchen and found Renesmee sitting on the guest bed. "Hey."

"Hey." she said giving me a small smile. "He still here?" I nodded and Renesmee sighed.

"Want me to go get us some ice - cream and junk food and we'll lock ourselves in here and have a movie night?" I asked . Renesmee nodded and smiled. I quickly went into my bedroom and changed into sweats and walked back into the kitchen where Jake and Ian sat drinking a beer.

I didn't say a word to them as I grabbed pops, ice-cream and chip and set them on the counter. "Jess," I heard Ian say coming up behind me. But I grabbed all the stuff and walked past him up to the guest bedroom where Renesmee was.

She had changed too and I dumped all the food on the bed."What to eat first?" Renesmee said grabbing a can of pop and opening it.

"Ice -cream." I told her. We sat in bed and flipped through channels "Can I tell you something and this is just my opinion?"

"Sure."

"Let Jake explain why he was with Brenna, it'll give you closer."

"Now?"

"Why not, I mean he's here." I told her "What could possibly happen?"

"I guess you're right." Renesmee said sighing and crawling out of the bed "Here goes nothing."

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Can we talk?" I asked Jake when I walked into the kitchen. Jake looked at Ian and he walked out. "Jess, told me to at least let you explain why you were with Brenna."

"Renesmee," Jake said "I really wish you would've stopped and let me explain earlier this morning."

"I'm still hurt by what you did."

"I didn't do anything." he said getting off the stool and standing in front of me. "I needed to talk to her."

"About what? What in God's name did you need to talk to Brenna for?" I asked him.

"About my dad." Jake told me "He has cancer, and I wanted to know how she got through it when her mom died of it."

"Jake..."

"I needed to know how I was supposed to handle the situation."

"You could've came to me." I told him.

"You don't know what it's like."

"I do. My dad died of cancer three years ago." I told Jake "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I fucked up on that part." Jake said sighing "All I know is that I'm sorry, if I would've known about your dad then I would've came to you."

"It's okay." I told Jake "I just really don't like fighting with you." Jake reached forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and I hugged him.

"I don't like fighting with you either." he said kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"I'm sorry about your dad." I told him "I'm here for you."

" Thank you." he said leaning down and kissing me. I closed my eyes and rested in his arms.

* * *

><p>I'm unsure of the relationship between Jake and Renesmee.<p>

Poor, Jess.

Alright what do you think. I'm sorry if it's not one of my best but I wanted to get one in.

Renesmee and Jess' dresses will be on my profile

Review Review Review

-A


	9. Cause Even The Stars They Burn

I don't know why but for some reason I really loved this chapter.

I hope you do to.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Cause Even The Stars They Burn<strong>

"What's the status on you and Jake?" Jess asked as she helped me clean the mess Lily and Noel had made in my kitchen.

"I don't know, I know we're not together it's just so frustrating." I told her.

"Has he been asking a lot of questions since you told the truth about your parents?"

"Kind of. I think he's just been stressed, I mean his dad might have cancer."

Wait, might have?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, it's not one hundred percent positive yet, but I'm going to stay by him no matter what." I told her. We finished cleaning and went to sit in the living room.

"You should probably try and have a sit down with Jake. Talk everything out, just tell each other everything. You do want to be with him right?"

"More than anything" I whispered. "Like, without him I feel empty inside."

"Awe, sweetie." Jess said wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Seriously sit down with him and have a conversation. You need to know where the relationship is."

"What about you and Ian?" I asked

"He keeps asking everyday what's wrong but I'm not telling him." she said "I think telling him I thought I was pregnant would stress him out for some reason."

"Talk to him." I told her smiling.

"That's really good advice." she said jokingly "Where did you ever get it from?"

"Oh yanno just my best friend." I said leaning back against the couch.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Jake said as he met me outside of his apartment.<p>

"Hey." I said. We walked around his neighborhood and starting talking. "How's your dad?"

"Good, we actually found out it wasn't cancer at all. So I'm really happy with that."

"That's good, really good actually." I said.

"What was it like?" Jake asked "Your dad having cancer?"

"Hard, he lost his hair, had chemo a lot to. He was always sick wasn't as strong as he used to be. Then Edward moved in with Bella, and I had to take care of him alone."

"I'm sorry." Jake said.

"Then I moved around a lot to foster homes because my dad really didn't have any family and Edward wasn't able to legally adopt me yet."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about how I lied before and said they were going through a divorce then saying my mom was MIA for my whole life and my dad had cancer."

"I just wish you wouldn't have lied, that's the one thing I hate. Liars." Jake said stopping outside of the pool that we had our first date in.

"Jake, what's going on between us?" I asked him "Are we together? Are we broken up?"

"I can't really tell you. I guess just the whole Brenna thing kind of set us back a lot didn't it?" I nodded "And we got into the pretty big fight." I once again nodded "But really who is to say we can't give this another shot?" He motioned towards the pool "Come on, let's start over from the beginning."

I took his hand and we broke into the pool.

**(Jessica PO V)**

"What does this thing do?" Tommy asked carrying my pregnancy stick into the living room. I jumped out of cuddling with Ian and snatched it from him.

"Nothing." I said putting it in my back pocket " It's nothing at all."

"Yes it was." Tommy said "It had a little minus sign, is it a calculator?"

"Was that a pregnancy test?" Ian asked getting up from the couch "Is that the reason you've been acting so weird lately? Are you pregnant?"

"You're having a baby?" Tommy asked.

"Go upstairs." I told him "Now."

"Jess, are you pregnant?" Ian asked me again.

"No," I said looking at the ground "I thought I was."

"Wait, I'm trying to thing about this. So you took a pregnancy test and you're not pregnant?"

"Yes," I said looking at him "I wanted to be, but I'm not okay." I flopped back on the couch.

"Jess, what the hell is wrong with you? You're mad because you're not pregnant?" I nodded "You're nineteen."

"There are girls out there who get pregnant at fifteen." I told Ian "Why can't I get pregnant at nineteen." I sighed leaned back against the couch and covered my eyes with my arm.

"You really want to have a baby don't you?" Ian asked me and I nodded. "Alright then," he tapped my legs "let's get to baby making." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to our room.

He threw me on the bed and locked the door. He walked over and crawled on top of me. "What are you doing? " I asked him

"You want a baby so I'm going to give you a baby." Ian said.

"Ian," I said pushing him off me so we sat facing each other "do you want a baby?"

"I want whatever is going to make you happy, and if a baby is it, then a baby I will give you." he told me. "I just want to make you happy Jess, always and forever."

"I love you." I said kissing him as we fell back against the sheets.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Jake, I can't get this." I told Jake as we set up a camp site in the back yard of his big house. "It's like Renesmee Proof."

"No , it's not." he said laughing as he set up the tent in my movement. "See, it was very easy."

"Easy for you." I mumbled and made out bed in the tent. Once I finished I crawled back outside and Jake was making a fire. I laid out a blanket and sat down. Jake joined me a little while later once the fire was going good.

"I take it you've never been camping?" Jake asked me

"No." I told him.

"First time I met Jess, Ian took her on a camping trip with us. She hated it, but she got used to it, now she camps with us whenever Ian and I go."

"Maybe I'll end up liking it." I told him. I heard a noise from the back of the woods and grabbed onto Jake.

"You're fine." Jake said laughing.

"Yeah, until a bear comes out and decides that he wants' for dinner."

"Oh yeah totally." Jake said jokingly. I stood up and pulled him up with me.

"Have you seen The Notebook?" I asked quoting him, which made Jake smile "Because they dance in one part." I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt Jake's hands wrap around my waist and us begin to sway.

"I think you're forgetting something." Jake said and he began to hum.

"Nope, this is just perfect." I told him and rested my head on his chest.

* * *

><p>I leaned up on my elbow and drew a line down Jake's perfect nose while he slept. He scrunched up his nose a little and his eyes slowly opened. "Morning sleepy head." I said to him. He rolled over so he was laying on top of me.<p>

"Five more minutes." he whined.

"Jake, you're crushing me." I said pushing him off. I leaned over , kissed him and crawled out of the tent, only to find out it was raining. I went to run into the house but Jake grabbed me around the waist and spun me in a circle.

Just when I thought I was clear he picked up some mug and wiped it on my face. I reached for mud and did the same, it ended in a full mud war. He ended up winning and when we walked into the house covered in mud his mom looked at us like we were crazy.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as we stood in the doorway

"We...slipped." Jake said smiling.

"Slipped my ass." she said getting garbage bags and using them as a path we could walk on that led to the bathroom. "Strip while I go get towels."

I, being the brave one took off my shirt and sweat pants leaving me in a bar and under wear. Jake was next and just looked confident while he did it.

"This is pretty sexual you should probably look away." Jake said coming over and covering my eyes.

"Jake!" I said laughing.

"What I'm just trying to help you." he said removing his hand. His mom walked back and and handed us towels.

"You in the other bathroom." she said looking at Jake "Don't think I don't know what you kids do these days."

"Ha!" Jake said laughing out loud and walking out of the bathroom "Ma, you're too funny." I jumped into the shower and washed quickly and got out. Once I was changed into a pair of Alice's old clothes I walked down stairs

"Food." I sighed when I saw Jake eating some Chinese leftovers. I walked over and sat on his lap and opened my mouth. He popped a piece of food in my mouth and kissed me.

"Let's hangout with Jess and Ian tonight." Jake said "Movies, or just hanging down town, I'll see what Jess has in mind."

**(Jessica POV)**

"We're totally going to a club." I shouted over the phone to Jake. "Yes, we'll get a hotel room down there and everything. Bye!"

"Jess, can I stay with Grandpa James and Grandpa Sharon tonight? Please!" Tommy begged. He needed somewhere to stay if we we're planning on going out tonight.

"Yes, you can. Go pack what you need so it's ready okay?" Tommy ran upstairs and I followed but walked into my bedroom where Ian was sleeping and crawled up on bed. "Ian!"

"What?" he whispered slowly rolling onto his back.

"We're going downtown and staying there for the night with Alice, Renesmee and Jake." I said straddling him.

"I don't know." Ian said mumbling "It's my day off work I kind of just wanted to relax."

"Babe, I haven't been out to a club in forever. It's always fights, house party, fights, house party." I told him "Please, I'll back your clothes."

"Jess," Ian whined "I just want to sleep."

"You can and I'll pack. Ian, all I need is for you to give me an okay."

"Fine," he said sighing " we'll go." I leaned down and kissed him

"Thank you." I said and started packing our clothes.

* * *

><p>"Wait, we are sleeping in the same room right?" Ian asked as Renesmee brought bags into our room.<p>

"Yes, but we have to get ready together." I told him. "Go hangout with Jake, get a drink do guy stuff, but don't bother us while we get ready."

"Fine." Ian said jutting out his bottom lip

"I love you cute boy." I said kissing him.

"Alright," Renesmee said once I closed the door," get to straightening my hair. " she pulled up a chair in front of the mirror. Once I finished her hair I pinned it half up and then curled Alice's hair. I finally got to mine and pinned it up with a few lose pieces around my face.

"Alice you look so pretty." Renesmee said as walked out of the bathroom in a dark blue strapless dress and six inch silver heels.

Alice wore a short one shoulder gold sequin dress and six inch red heels. I kept in simple in a short red lace dress and seven inch black heels.

"We all look very nice." I said looking in the mirror. There was a knock on the door and Jake and Ian walked in.

"Jess, you look amazing." Ian said walking in and kissing me.

"Thanks." I said. "Everybody ready?" everybody nodded "Let's party!"

**(Renesmee POV)**

"I've never actually been to a club." I told everybody as we walked to Jack's a popular night club.

"I'm so excited." Jess said grabbing onto Ian's hand. We got to the club and walked right in. The music was loud and there was a lot of people there. Jake wrapped a protective arm around my waist and we walked over to the bar.

"Two beers." he said to the bartender and handed him a fifty.

"Where's Alice?" I asked looked around.

"Probably with Jess." he shouted over the music. Once we got our drinks I grabbed Jakes hand and dragged him out to the middle of the floor and we started dancing. It seemed like we were out there forever when we walked back over to the bar.

"Jake!" I heard someone yell and a tall blond walked over.

"Jenna!" Jake said smiling and hugging her.

"I've missed you how are you?" She asked him.

"I'm great been doing good."

"How's your mom and dad, I loved them so much."

"Good." Jake said and looked at me. "This is Renesmee."

"Nice to meet you." Jenna said "My brother is here too want to see him.

"Yeah, totally." I'll be right back." Jake said. I sat on the stool by the bar and waited and waited. I would check my watch and five minutes turned into a half hour and soon it was one thirty.

I noticed Jess walking towards the bar with Ian behind her. "Hey pretty lady." she said smiling "How's your night going with your man?"

"Wouldn't know he walked off with some girl named Jenna, I haven't seen for about a good thirty minutes." I told her.

"Wait, Jenna is here?" Ian asked "Tall blond, looks like a Victoria Secret model?" Jess slapped his chest.

"Yeah." I said "Who is she."

"I probably shouldn't say." Ian said looking away "Oh hey look at those pretty lights."

"Ian!" I shouted "Tell me, who is she?"

"God damnit." he said "His ex-girlfriend. They were really serious, they dated Junior and Senior year and were on and off Freshman year of college."

"Oh, Jenna!" Jess said as it all finally clicked in her head.

"So you're telling me that my boyfriend has been off with his ex-girlfriend while I sit here?" Ian didn't say anything "Fuck this." I said getting up.

"Wait, Renesmee." Jess said following me. "Go get Jake." Jess said to Ian.

"Don't." I told Jess as I walked out of the club "Don't try and stick up for him."

"I'm not going to, what he did was wrong." Jess said following me. "Renesmee." Jess said grabbing my arm and spinning me so I faced her.

"I'm done." I said as tears fell down my face "I'm done with him, this was supposed to be fun. This was supposed to bring us closer and it didn't. We rushed into this relationship again."

"Renesmee..." Jess said wrapping me in a hug "Come on let's go back to the hotel." It was about two when we got back to our rooms and we changed into sweats. Alice walked in a little while later and we told her what happened.

At three Ian walked in with Jake behind him. "Hey, let's go see if we can find some free food around here." Ian said to Jess and Alice. Once they left it was just Jake and I.

"Renesmee- Jake started but I cut him off.

"Stop, just don't apologize okay?" I told him.

"But I'm sorry, I just hadn't seen Jenna in forever and I'd missed her that's all." Jake said walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Jake, you shouldn't miss your ex-girlfriend. You shouldn't have left me alone for thirty minutes but you did." I told him.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry it was a stupid mistake."

"You didn't even introduce me as your girlfriend, did you not want her to know you had one? In hopes she'd get back together with you?"

"Listen to yourself," Jake said "you sound crazy. Of course not!"

"Then why Jake? Why?"

"I don't know, Renesmee. I wasn't thinking."

"Well maybe you should." I told him "I think - I think we should break up." I said through silent tears that fell down my face.

"Excuse me?" Jake said standing up.

"I think we should break up. We just - we rushed back into this too fast. Plus, you obviously need time to think about things." I told him.

"I don't need to think." Jake said running a hand over his face.

"Yes," I said nodding "you do." I walked over to the door and held it open "You have to go."

"You really want this? You want us to breakup?" Jake asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. He didn't say anything just walked out of the room without saying a single word to me.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

"I'm so excited that you're going to be working with me." Jess said as we walked up front at the diner. Today was my first day at the diner and I was really excited to be working with my best friend.

"Same." I told her. It had been two weeks since Jake and I broke up and I hadn't seen him since

"Here," Jess said handing me a coffee pot "go see if anyone wants a refill." I walked around and stopped at a man wearing glasses and reading the paper. He was handsome, and even though I only saw half of his face I could tell he was.

"Refill?" I asked him. He looked up from the paper and smiled at me.

"Sure." he said. I poured the coffee and as I walked away he talked to me "I love your name."

"Thanks." I said blushing

"How do you say it?"

"Renesmee." I told him "It's kind of different, but I like it."

"Nice to meet you Renesmee." he said holding out his hand "I'm Felix."

* * *

><p>Oh why hello Felix ;)<p>

So how did you like it. I did love this chapter I feel like it was a good one.

I have Alice, Renesmee and Jess' outfits that they wore to the club on my profile.

Enjoy.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	10. Don't Stop Talking About It

This is kind of short, but I just wanted to get a chapter in.

I'm glad you all are liking this, thank you so much for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Stop Talking About It<strong>

"Who is that?" Jess asked me looking over at Felix as he smiled at me from the booth he was sitting in.

"No one, just a customer." I told her.

"Lies, he comes in every Wednesday and I've seen you two talking." Jess said "Who is he?"

"His name is Felix, he's a eighth grade teacher down at the elementary school."

"You've got a crush on a teacher?"

"No!" I said blushing

"Yeah, you're a really bad liar. Here," she shoved a coffee cup in my hand "go refill him." I walked over to where Felix sat.

"Hey, Renesmee." he said looking up from his book.

"Hi, want a refill?" I asked him.

"Oh, no thank you." he looked at his watched then slid out of the booth standing tall. Very tall I had to look all the way up just to look at him. "I've actually got to get going but I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, anything." I told him.

"What time do you get off tonight?"

"I think about nine, why?"

"Good, it's a decant hour for me to take you on a walk around town." Felix grabbed his coat and book. "I'll meet you here at nine." he said and left.

"I have a date." I told Jess as I walked back behind the counter. "With Felix."

"Oh really." Jess said raising her eyebrows "Are you excited."

"Yeah, it'll be good. I haven't really been out since Jake so this is a step in the right direction."

"As long as you're happy so am I." Jess told me. And I was.

**(Jessica POV)**

I kicked off my shoes when I walked into the house and found Tommy and Ian sleeping on the couch. I walked over and picked Tommy up and carried him up to his bed. Then I walked back down and shook Ian away.

"Hey," he said stretching. "when did you get home?"

"Like two minutes ago." I told him "I just want to move you upstairs, so come on." I pulled Ian off the couch. As we walked up the steps I heard a something.

"Shh," I told Ian. He just stared and looked at me "did you hear that." he nodded. We waited awhile and didn't hear anything.

"Come on, it's probably just the wind." Ian said pulling me upstairs. Right, just the wind.

**(Renesmee POV)**

I closed up the diner and was about to start walking home when I heard a voice behind me. "Forget about out date?" I turned and saw Felix standing there.

"Ohmygosh," I said smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand "I did I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." he said walking over to me "But I would still love to take you out." he held out his hand. It was late, and I did need to get home but who said I couldn't have fun.

"Alright." I said placing my hand in his. We walked along town, lights were hung up which made it look beautiful.

"Want some ice-cream?" Felix asked. I nodded and we walked into Menchies. Once we finished ordering we took our ice-cream and sat outside at one of the patio tables. "Good?"

"Yes." I said smiling as I took another bite of ice-cream.

"So how was work?" Felix asked me.

"Good, long but worth it now that I have this amazing ice-cream." I said smiling.

"I'm pretty happy to be on this date with such a beautiful girl."

"You're such a nerd." I said laughing. "I'm glad that you asked me on this date. We need to do this again, a day I don't have work."

"Well since I teach all week it will be a weekend. Or," he said leaning forward "you can come and spend lunch with me."

"I'll have to see if I could get off work." I said smiling. After we finished eating we walked around some more.

"What made you want to be a teacher?" I asked him

"My dad taught at Yale, and I just thought it was a really fun thing to do."

"What about your mom what did she do?"

"She died." he said "When I was seven."

"I'm so sorry, my dad actually died of cancer a couple years ago."

"It's hard," Felix said "losing a parent."

"Yeah," I told him "especially if you were close to that parent."

"Exactly!" Felix said smiling "I don't think you know this but I am very thankful that I've met you Renesmee." I could tell that meeting Felix was the start of something good.

**(Jessica POV)**

I woke up as usual freezing. I rolled over and pulled the blankets away from Ian and snuggled under them.

"Jess are you fucking kidding me." Ian said looking at me.

"Until you learn to share you're going to have to get used to me stealing them back from you." I told him.

"I'm not going to fight with you because it's two in the morning and I have to work." Ian said flopping back on the bed. Our bedroom door opened and Tommy ran in and jumped in on my side of the bed. "Tommy what the hell."

"There's noises coming from downstairs." Tommy said "I got really scared." Ian jumped out of bed and walked to the door.

"Don't leave this room." Ian said as he left. I got up and locked and sat back down with Tommy. After a couple minutes I heard footsteps coming upstairs and Ian knock on the door. I unlocked it and he walked in, grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1.

"Ian, what's wrong?" I asked

"Hi, yes I would like to report a break in. 896 Brecksville Rd. Alright thank you." Ian said and hung up.

"Someone broke in?" I asked walking to the door but Ian stopped me.

"It's bad, Jess."

"Bad?" I said moving away and running downstairs. The living room was torn apart, furniture over turned, tables knocked over. In the kitchen plates we're smashed onto the floor and spray painted on the island was my name.

Ian came up behind me and pulled me back upstairs. "Jess what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Ian, it's my dad. Ohmygod, he was in our house!" I said sitting on the bed "Ian, he was in here!" In the distance you could hear cop car sirens.

"Listen to me, stay in this room. Do not leave while I'm down there." I nodded.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"What did the cops say? I asked Jess as she finished telling me how her night went.

"They said they'd send a patrol car to check in everyone in awhile." Jess said cleaning a coffee up "I'm more worried about Tommy that's all."

"He'll be fine, do you really think Ian is going to let anything happen to you or him?"

"No, it just scares me to know that my dad was in my house." Jess sighed "I don't want to talk about it, how was your date with Felix."

"It was fun, actually. We went to get ice-cream and just walked around and we talked and got to know each other."

"That sounds like fun. What did you two talk about?"

"Our families." I told her "He lost his mom when he was young and we talked about how I lost my dad."

"Oh, you guys got personal." Jess said smiling "You like him?"

"I mean I guess." I said blushing "He's really nice, and cute."

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Well," I said "I was going to go meet him for lunch if you could maybe cover for me?"

"Hmm," Jess said thinking "I guess I could."

"Thank you, thank you!" I said hugging her "I owe you."

* * *

><p>I knocked on the class room door and heard someone yell come in. When I walked in the class room was empty except for Felix sitting at his desk grading papers. "Renesmee!" he said standing and walking over to me "What are you doing here?"<p>

I held up the bag of junk food "Lunch." I said smiling.

"Well, I'm honored that you thought of me." He pulled a chair up next to his desk and I dumped all the food out. "Chips, juice, mini muffins?"

"Small yet delicious." I told him smiling

"What to start with?" Felix said looking at all the food. "Gold fish?"

"Yes." I said cupping my hands so he could pour some in.

"This is a very healthy lunch." Felix said popping some gold fish in his mouth.

"Deal with it, I was in a rush to get here." I told him.

"Really, why was that?" He asked leaning forward.

"I don't know, I guess I just really wanted to see you." Felix gabbed the chair I was sitting in and dragged it towards him so I was sitting between his legs.

"I really wanted to see you too. And it was torture thinking that I would have to wait till Saturday."

"I'm glad you feel the same way." I said popping a gold fish in his mouth and smiling. Felix grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was then sitting on his lap.

"What should we eat now?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I picked up the mini muffin bag and popped one into his mouth "Wow, these are good."

"See told you."

"I should probably listen to you for now on."

"Exactly." I told him "So that means Saturday we're going to the movies, got it?"

"Got it." Felix said smiling and kissing my cheek. I was starting to really like Felix.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Ian?" I asked as I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, it was about ten thirty at night and Tommy was asleep. "Ian?" There was a creaking now and I didn't know where it was coming from. The front door slammed shut and I raced into the living room to see Ian, and Jake.

"What's wrong with you?" Ian asked walking over to me.

"I just thought I heard something and I got scared."

"You're fine, don't overreact." Ian said tapping my head and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey." Jake said walking over smiling.

"Hey, Jake how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm doing good." he said "How's - uh - Renesmee?"

"Good, she's kind of seeing someone right now." I told Jake "His name is Felix."

"Oh, well how are you. How are you dealing with the situation?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't help that Ian just acts like nothing is wrong." I told him. "I'm going to go to sleep, I'll see you later." I hugged Jake and walked upstairs.

For some reason I couldn't sleep. I was just so nervous that if I closed my eyes I'd see my dad. After a few minutes the bedroom door open and closed and the other side of the bed sank in and I felt Ian wrap an arm around my waist.

"Hey." Ian said

"Hi."

"You okay?" I shook my head. "Jess, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, that's a stupid question." I said turning to him

"Then trust me when I say that your dad will never lay another finger on you." Ian told me.

"I love you." I said kissing him

"I love you too, I just don't like it when you get stressed."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You know what I was thinking of." Ian said changing the subject "The first time I went and sat by you at lunch."

"Why?" I asked smiling.

"Because I think that was the first day I fell in love with you. Do you remember?"

"Yeah," I said smiling "I do."

_***Flashback***_

"Hi, Jessica right?" I looked up into Ian McDaniel's gorgeous face, was he really talking to me. I looked behind me but he was staring right at me.

"Y-yeah." I said looking around the lunch room. Every table was filled with people except mine, I sat alone.

"I'm Ian," he said sitting down "it's nice to meet you."

"You too." I told him. We sat in silence for a moment and he finally spoke again.

"So, do you always sit alone?" he asked me.

"Is this some kind of a dare or something." I said looking back at his old table.

"What? No!" Ian said "I really wanted to come over and talk to you."

"But why? I don't understand."

"I've always thought you were really cute, and I guess today I kind of grew balls and decided to come over and talk to you."

"Oh, okay then." I told him

"I like you, Jessica." Ian said "I can tell you're a special girl."

_***End of flashback***_

"I was sexy back then." Ian said smiling. "Still am."

"Cocky much?" I said smiling

"Maybe just a little." Ian said pulling me closer and kissing my forehead.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Renesmee." Bella said from the living room. I walked in and noticed that she was crying.

"Bella, is something wrong? Want me to call Edward?" I said reaching for the phone but she stopped me.

"No," she said wiping her face. She set the paper she held in her hand on the table "Renesmee I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" I said smiling. Bella nodded "OHMYGOSH! BELLA THIS IS HUGE!"

"I know! I can't believe it, I didn't think it was going to be possible and now I'm pregnant."

"I'm so happy for you." I said hugging her "I don't think you realize how excited I am for you!"

"I want you to be a part of this baby's life too, so I don't want you going anywhere got it?" Bella told me.

"Don't worry." I told her "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>I'm so happy for Bella.<p>

Yes, I know it was short, but I just wanted to get a chapter in.

What do you think will happen with Renesmee and Felix. Or what will happen between Jess and her dad?

Thank you again for the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	11. Don't You Know That You're Toxic

I am so sorry it took me so long to update.

It's a short chapter, but I'm really busy and I will update again soon.

I hope you like. I'll have a VERY important message at the end, and you must follow it's instructions.

* * *

><p><strong>You're Toxic<strong>

"I thought only kids did finger painting?" Felix said as I dipped my finger in red paint and drew on his rock hard bare chest.

"I am a little kid." I said smiling. We were inside his house in the basement, I had the bright idea of painting but I ended up painting him.

"What are you even drawing?" Felix asked trying to look at the red object on his chest.

"It's a heart don't touch it." I said swatting his hand away. Felix and I had been seeing each other for about three weeks now. We weren't official, just dating.

"Don't I get to paint you?" Felix asked. I bit my lip and thought of an idea. Without even thinking I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the ground.

"Okay," I said smiling "paint away." I stood before Felix in only a bra and jeans. I've never felt so open with someone then with Felix. He dipped his finger in red and drew something over my left boob. "What is it?"

"A heart." he said smiling. He drew another picture on my stomach but I couldn't tell what it was. "It's a picture of our kid."

"Our kid?" I asked and he nodded "So you want to have kids with me?"

"Absolutely." Felix said smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew myself closer to him.

"Well then I'd be just happy to have kids with you too." I said kissing him. I looked down and our painted bodies had smushed together making many different colors.

"We're a work of art." he said smiling at me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jess." I said walking into her apartment and flopping on her couch "What are you doing?"<p>

"Working on a new song." she said messing around with her guitar.

"Interesting." I said grabbing the other guitar and playing around with it. Jess looked up from her paper and stared at me "What?"

"When did you want to tell me you could play?" Jess said setting the guitar down and walking over to me.

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It's very big." she said looking at me. "You have to play at the show tonight."

"Did someone hit you on the head this morning? There is now way I am singing at the concert tonight." I told her.

"Please, I'll let you sing any song. You don't have to write one or anything!"

"You've never even heard me sing!"

"I don't have too, I want to be surprised."

"Jess, no." I told her again.

"Renesmee, if you do this I will worship you. I will owe you the biggest favor ever. Please, I'm begging."

"Jess..."

"Please." she said using puppy dog eyes and jutting out her bottom lip.

"Fine!" I shouted "But I'm singing whatever damn song I want." I yelled.

"Yes, yes, yes." I Jess shouted as she hugged me "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." I told Jess as we stood behind the trucks. "There are so many people out there."<p>

"Renesmee, you'll do fine. Just relax and take some deep breaths." Jess said. The announcer called her up and I saw her get pulled onto the bed of a truck. "Hey, guys! Alright tonight I will not be singing." I heard the crowd sigh "Don't ya'll worry, I have another amazing singer for you to listen to. She is my best friend, and it's her first time singing so give it up for Renesmee Cullen!"

Surprisingly the crowd went pretty wild as I walked to the front and someone helped me onto the back of the truck. Standing up there I could see how many people were there, and there was a lot. I grabbed the guitar and slipped it on. "Hi everyone, I'm going to be singing Toxic by Britney Spears. " I opened my mouth to start singing but nothing came out.

I looked at Jess and still nothing. I looked at Felix and once again nothing came out of my mouth, I looked around and my eyes landed on one person, Jake. I started to play my guitar and the words just flew out.

_Baby, can't you see I'm calling  
>A guy like you Should wear a warning<br>It's dangerous I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape I can't wait  
>I need a hit Baby, give me it<br>You're dangerous I'm lovin' it_

_Too high Can't come down  
>Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round<br>Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slipping under<br>With a taste of a poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic<br>And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic_

I kept going until the song was finished then ended. I expected everyone to boo but I got a roaring applause and shouts . They loved it, they actually like it.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Renesmee did so good tonight." Ian said as we laid in bed.

"I know, she was amazing. I told her not to be nervous everyone was going to love her and they did." I told him.

"You're a smart girl." Ian said pulling me close to him. I loved the warmth of him. I started making little circles on his forehead with my finger.

"Ian." I whispered "Guess what."

"What?" he mumbled his eyes still closed.

"I missed my period." his eyes shot open.

"Does this mean..."

"I don't know." I told him "But if you want to I'll take a test, right now." Without answering me Ian picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

"How do we do this thing?" Ian said setting me down and rubbing his hands together.

"You do nothing." I said pushing him out of the bathroom "I pee on a stick and we wait." I closed the door on Ian and went to pee on three tests. Once I was finished I opened the door to find him standing there looking at me.

"Now what?" he asked

"Now, we wait." I told him.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"What about this one?" Jess asked handing me a white gown off the racks. I was shopping for a dress because I had to go to a special dinner in honor of Edward.

"It's white, I don't want white. I want color." I told her looking around.

"Alright, alright." Jess said looking around. "So, I took another pregnancy test."

By the way she said it I knew it was negative. "I'm so sorry Jess." I told her wrapping my around her waist.

"For what?" she said looking at me "It was positive."

"Wh- wait. You're pregnant?" I yelled and she nodded "Yes, finally!" I hugged her.

"I didn't know you'd be this excited!"

"Of course I'm excited." I told her "Weren't you excited!"

"Yes, I was bawling my eyes out!" Jess said

"You're pregnant!" I told her again "Ohmygod!"

* * *

><p>"Felix stop." I said laughing as he tickled me.<p>

"Okay fine, I'm done." he said smiling at me. I rolled away from him but he grabbed my foot and pulled me back over to him. "I never said you could leave."

"Well then," I said snuggling closer to him "you can at least keep me warm." Felix pulled a blanket off his couch and threw it over us. "Better."

"How come you never told me you could sing?" Felix asked me.

"I don't know. It just never seemed important, I never thought I was going to have to sing until Jess made me." I told him.

"Well I think you're a beautiful singer." Felix said kissing me.

"Thanks." I said snuggling closer to him.

"What were you staring at though, when you were singing. I noticed you kept staring at something?" Oh shit, was it that obvious I was staring at Jake.

"I just - uh didn't want to look at the audience I might have gotten sick to my stomach or something." I lied.

"No need to be worried babe, you did great." Felix said. I felt horrible lying to him.

* * *

><p>"Hello little baby." I said to Bella's belly. "I'm your Auntie."<p>

"Your only aunt." Bella said "Did you get your dress for the dinner?"

"Yeah, it's pink and all pretty looking." I said laughing

"That's good." Bella said standing and walking into the kitchen. "How's Felix?"

"Good." I said smiling .

"I'm glad you're happy, I haven't seen you this happy since Jake."

"Yeah, I actually saw him a couple nights ago." I told her.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, I kind of just stared at him. I know it sounds weird just don't ask questions."

"Did you love him?" Bella asked me.

"No." I said looking at the blank wall "I would have known if I was in love."

"What if you were and you didn't even realize it."

"He treated me like crap, Bell. If we were in love he would have treated me like a princess and made she that I was always happy. He did the exact opposite."

"Okay Renesmee, calm down." Bella said wrapping an arm around my shoulder "It was just a question no need to get so worked up over it."

"I'm not worked up." I told her. I wasn't, was I?

**(Jessica POV)**

"The big fights coming up." I told Ian as he walked into the kitchen. The big fight meaning the last fight, the fight that could make him a huge UFC fighter.

"I don't want to think about it, it makes me nervous." Ian said.

"Babe," I said walking around and wrapping my arms around his neck "you are an amazing fighter. Those people would be idiots to not make you an official fighter."

"You're my girlfriend, you kind of have to say that." he told me.

"I'm speaking the truth." I told him "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Thanks babe." he kissed my forehead "How's my other baby doing." Ian was probably the happiest guy in the world knowing that I was pregnant.

"We're doing just fine."

"Good, I don't want you stressing yourself out over stuff anymore. You need help with anything just let me know okay?"

"Okay." I told him. There was a knock at the door and then someone walking in.

"Hi guys." Renesmee said walking over and sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"Please, come in Renesmee." Ian said jokingly.

"Well I saved you time from answering the door." she told him

"How's Felix?" I asked her.

"Don't talk about him when I'm around." Ian said "You know I hate that guy."

"Why, he's never done anything to you." Renesmee told Ian.

"I don't care, he's dating my best friend's ex. It's called bro code."

"Alright, let's not fight." I told him

"I'm simply stating a fact." Ian told us "I actually have to go and train right now, but I'll call you." Once Ian left Renesmee looked at me.

"I don't understand why he hated Felix so much." she told me. "He's the sweetest guy in the world."

"Like Ian said, it's guy code or whatever they call it." I told her.

"It's annoying." I told her.

"Whoa, what the hell has got you all fired up?" I asked

"I don't know. Bella got me all worked up , she kept asking me if I was in love with Jake, which I'm not but it's s annoying."

"Well maybe it's true. Maybe you are in love with him you're just denying it so much."

"I'm not!" Renesmee whined.

"Ness, calm down I'm just joking. I can see you're madly in love with Felix." I told her.

"Jess, I'm just so annoyed right now." Renesmee said rubbing her head.

"You want a drink, I mean I can't have one but you can." I told her

"No, drinking just stresses me out even more." she told me "I just need to relax and enjoy the day."

"Not to change the subject but are you going to be at the final match in two days."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll bring Felix, it's just Jake's going to be there and I don't even know."

"Listen, not to be mean but if you say you're not in love with him then why can't you be in the same room with him?" I asked her.

"That's the point!" Renesmee shouted "I don't know."

"Maybe Bella is right, maybe you do love Jake." I told her. Renesmee's phone beeped and her eyes grew wide "What?"

"I-It's Jakes, he wants to talk."

"Are you going to go?" I asked her.

"I don't know, what do you think?" she asked me.

"Go," I told her "I mean what could happen, right? "

"Right." she said responding to his text. "What could go wrong."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Yes I know it's short but the next will be better promise.<p>

NOW LISTEN TO MY INSTRUCTIONS : Renesmee played Toxic by Britney Spears and you might think that's weird, but go to my profile and I'll have a link to a video of an amazing singer named Jaymee Dee and she does an acoustic version of the song, and that's how I imaged Renesmee singing it. YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT.

I hope you like this and the song :)

Review - Review - Review

-A


	12. When It's Broken It Can't Be Fixed

Hi, I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm six months pregnant, my husband just got back from Iraq and my three year old son was sick. As you can see I was very busy. So please forgive me.

As promised this chapter is long, it's my favorite. A lot of twists and turns but I think at the end you will enjoy it:)

* * *

><p><strong>When It's Broken It Can't Be Fixed<strong>

I sat on an empty park bench as I waited for Jake. I haven't spoken to Jake since the day we broke up. I knew it was going to be awkward but I had to prove to myself I wasn't in love with him. I saw him walk up and my heart started beating fast. What the hell was happening to me. When he sat down I noticed that my hands were starting to sweat, was I getting nervous?

"H-hi." I said.

"Hey." he said turning and smiling at me. That smile, the one that always made me melt.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I know it was really out of the blue but I just really wanted to talk to you."

"About...?"

"Us." he whispered. "Just wait." he said because I was starting to stand and walk away.

"Wait for what Jake?" I told him "Do you want to get together again? So I can let you treat me like crap?" I walked away but noticed he was following me.

"No, will you just let me speak." he said grabbing my arm.

"What!" I shouted "What do you want!"

"I love you, Renesmee." my mouth dropped open.

"Jake.."

"I don't care that you don't feel the same way, but I love you." he said "I would do anything if you would give me another chance. I chance to show you how much I love you and how I am the one for you. If you come to my fight, I'll know that's my chance."

"Jake, I'm with Felix." I whispered

"I understand." he said taking my face in his hands "But I have a love for you that no one else can have."

"Stop." I said pushing his hands and as I cried "Jake, why now? I just I can't, I'm sorry." I said walking away. He didn't follow this time. And I didn't look back to see if he was.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to go to the fight?" Jess asked me when I showed up back at her house.<p>

"I can't." I told he "It's Edwards dinner, and I'll be with Felix."

"You know what," Jess said getting angry "fuck it. Seriously, stop denying it. You love him, Renesmee. Tell him, show him, but stop denying it."

"I don't love him." I told her "I'm in love with Felix."

"Stop lying to yourself!" she shouted "It's Jake, it's always been him since the day you two met."

"I know who I love, Jess." I told her "And it's Felix. So drop it okay?"

"Fine." she said sighing. "I'll drop it."

* * *

><p>"You should probably pick me up at around seven." I told Felix as I sat with him in his living room.<p>

"Ok." he mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No - yes, I'm not sure." he said "I want to know who you were with at the park last night."

"Oh, that uh was Jake."

"Jake? Like ex-boyfriend Jake?" I nodded "Wow."

"I didn't do anything with him." I said sitting up and looking at him "I swear."

"It really didn't look like it." Felix said.

"No, Felix just listen to me. Nothing happened. I just want to be with you, not him."

"You love me right?" Felix asked and I nodded "Good, because if I find out that you are even anywhere near him again I'll kill him and who knows what I'll do to you." he bend down and kissed my forehead.

"Felix..."

"You should probably head home." he said "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"He said what?" Jess said when I told her about the conversation I just had with Felix. "Renesmee, you have to leave him!"<p>

"I can't, I love him."

"That is not love." Jess said. The front door opened and Ian walked into the kitchen.

"What's not love?" he said walking over and kissing Jess.

"Nothing." I told him "It's about Felix you probably don't want to hear it."

"Try me." Ian said.

"Felix said that if Renesmee goes anywhere around Jake he's going to kill him and possibly do worse to her." Jess told him

"What the fuck." Ian said looking at me "Fuck that, dump him. Like now! You're like a little sister to me I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me. He's just overreacting, he would never do anything to hurt me." I told him.

"Yeah, until the day you call me and you tell me Felix beat the shit out of you." Jess said.

"I just want to be happy." I told her "I just want to be happy with him, why is that so hard?"

"Be happy with Jake!"

"Jess, stop please. I'm staying with Felix and that's that.

**(Jessica POV)**

"I swear to god if anything happens to Renesmee." I told Ian as I got into bed

"I will personally beat the shit out of Felix." Ian told am as I cuddled next to him "But you need to stop stressing out. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know, I'm sorry." I said laying my head on his chest. "Are you still going to be able to love me when I'm all big and fat?"

"I think I'll love you even more." Ian said kissing my forehead.

"I'm really scared for Renesmee." I changed the subject again.

"Jess.."

"Ian, he threatened her. What if he killed her, oh my god." I said thinking the worst.

"Jess, stop. Just stop worrying right now. I have the big fight tomorrow and I don't need to stressing over Felix."

"Alright, but I'm bringing Tommy tomorrow." I told him and he looked at me like I was crazy "I know, but I promised him one fight."

"I swear to god, Jess. If he gets I'm going to flip out."

"Shh," I said kissing him "he'll be fine. Promise."

**(Renesmee POV)**

I pinned the last of my hair in a bun at the nape of my neck. I still had time before Edward's dinner so I was still in sweats. Edward and Bella were getting ready at the hotel the dinner was being held at. The door bell rang and when I answered it Felix stood there with flowers.

"What is this?" I asked him as he walked into the house.

"These are for you, and I wanted to come early and spend time with you." he said leaning forward and kissing me. I went and put the flowers in a vase and walked back up to my room. Felix followed and sat on my bed, he looked nice in his tux.

"So, how are you?" I asked him. He didn't answer just padded the empty spot on the bed next to him. I went over and sat down. Felix started nibbling on my neck. "Stop"

"No." Felix said pushing me back on the bed.

"Felix seriously stop." I said as he started to pull my shirt over my stomach.

"Why?" he asked

"Because for one your messing up my hair and two I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad." he said pressing his body on top of me and kissing my neck. He pinned my hands over my hand pressing them in the bed, it hurt and I swear it felt like he broke my wrists.

"No, get off!" I yell and he got the point and rolled off me. I went over and re pinned my hair back in place. Felix had never been so aggressive and it made me really nervous.

"Renesmee..." Felix said reaching his hand out.

"Can you leave, I have to put my dress on." I said. Tears of fear blurred my vision. "Please." He didn't argue just walked out slamming the door behind him.

I stripped and stepped into my one shoulder pink long dress. The belt was full of diamonds and when I put my heels on the dress still dragged a little. Once I was all ready I walked downstairs and Felix sat on the couch.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. We walked to the car and he didn't bother to open up my door just got in. The ride to the hotel was silent. I couldn't look at him, I don't know what made him change, what made him such a different person, but it was scaring me.

As we drove his mood seemed to changed, he reached over and held my hand. I still didn't look at Felix, something in him was changing and I didn't want to set it off.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Listen you stay right next to me this whole match." I told Tommy once we got to our seats in the front row.

"Is Ness coming?" Tommy asked me.

"I'm not really sure, I don't think so." I told him. From the corner of my eye I saw something coming towards me and noticed Ian ran up to us. "What are you doing?"

"I had to come and see you." He said picking up Tommy and kissing his cheek.

"You're going to do awesome." Tommy told him "You're going to be the best one out there."

"Thanks' bud." he said setting him down. Ian grabbed me and kissed me passionately

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"For being here for me. No matter what happens tonight, I love you." he told me.

"I love you too." I told him. "Now go get ready, I want you to win." I told him and he raced off back to get ready.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"This must be the lovely dress you were talking about." Bella said once Felix and I sat down next to her at our table.

"Yeah." I told her smiling. Felix reached under the table and squeezed my thigh. I tried not to flinch but I knew it would leave a bruise.

"At least pretend you're having a good time." he whispered in my ear. I turned and smiled at him to show him I got what he was saying. The dinner began and food stared being served. I constantly checked my phone seeing the time, and noticed that the fight would have began twenty minutes ago.

Sneakily I looked though my photos and found a photo of Jake and I. He was smiling like a little kid while I kissed him cheek. I felt tears blur my vision. That's when it happened, all the emotion flooded back to me. I loved Jake. I didn't love Felix. It has been Jake, it always had been and always will be.

I noticed Bella looking at me and she slowly placed her car keys in my hand. "Go." she whispered. I understood what she was saying and got up from my seat and raced for the door. Once I was outside hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Felix.

"Let me go." I said trying to pull away but his grip was strong. He grabbed my arm not squeezing, I could feel the bruise forming.

"You're going to Jake aren't you?" he said. He threw me forward and I stumbled and fell ripping my dress. "If you leave now, it's over between us. Don't come crawling back to me when he breaks your stupid heart again."

I slowly stood up and backed away. "You'll regret this!" Felix shouted "He'll never give you what I could have." Once I was at Bella's car it had started to pour rain. I was almost to the other hotel the fight was being held at when her car died.

"No, no!" I cried out as I pounded on the steering wheel. I kicked off my heel and started running in the rain. I was getting completely soaked from head to toe. By the time I reached the hotel every part of me dripped with water. I ran inside the hotel being as packed as it's ever been. I raced to where Jess and I usually sat and found her.

"Ohmygod, what are you doing here?" she said looking at me "What happened to you?"

"Bella's car broke down, I had to run." I told her as I pushed wet pieces of hair out of my face. "You were right Jess, it's Jake. I love him, I've always loved him."

She smiled and laughed "It's about damn time you realized this." I looked in the cage and saw him fighting. "He's losing." Jake never lost.

The other fighter advanced on Jake and knocked him on the ground, Jake's face was facing right at me. I ran forward and gripped the sides of the cage and looked at him. "Get up Jake." I told him "Get up!"

"Renesmee?" he whispered.

"Yes, it's me." I said smiling I noticed the other fighter was coming closer to Jake "Get up, Jake. Please, I love you get up." It seemed like everything clicked in his head then. I backed up and stood next to Tommy and Jess.

The fight continued and Jake was getting stronger. The next thing you knew the match was over. Jake and his opponent stood next to each other with the ref in the middle. Everyone waited for the ref to raise the hand of the winner, and as soon as Jake's hand was raised everyone was on their feet cheering.

I ran up the steps that led to the cage unlocked it and ran towards Jake throwing myself in his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around me and lifted me in the arm. I grabbed his face and kissed him. "Say it again." he told me.

"I love you." I said crying and smiling. The crowd was cheering the loudest I've ever heard it.

**(Jessica POV)**

Once Renesmee and Jake finished their reunion Jake went back into the fighters area and she came and stood next to me. "Way to put on a show." I said smiling at her.

"I don't know what's gotten into me." Renesmee said smiling. It was like she was glowing she was so happy.

"I think it's called love." I told her. Ian's fight was up next and he was fighting a guy that was way bigger than him.

Ian kept getting knocked in the face and at one point I had to cover Tommy's face. But he recovered, strong. Knocking the guy out declaring him the winner. I was so happy for him, I knew he wanted to win. When he walked out of the cage he ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." I told him. He kissed me and went back to the fighters area. Ian and Jake's parent's were leaving and I sent Tommy with them. He was tired and was happy with just seeing Jake and Ian fight.

Once the fights ended it was around twelve. I drove Renesmee to my house and told her to get in the shower. Not even five minutes passed and Ian and Jake busted through the door. I ran over to Ian and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I am so happy!" I told him.

"So am I, for a second I thought I was going to lose." Ian told me.

"Hey, sorry to break this up but where's Renesmee." Jake asked. I pointed up.

"She's taking a shower, she ran to the hotel in the rain." I told him and he slowly made his way upstairs.

**(Renesmee POV)**

After my shower I slipped into the clothes I stole from Jess. Shorts and an old ASU shirt. When I stepped out into the hallway I ran into Jake. "Whoa, there speedy." he said steadying me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you." I told him. It was like I couldn't stop saying it, but it was true I did love him.

"I love you too." Jake said as he pulled away. He looked at my arm and saw the bruise, and the bruises on my wrists.. "What happened?" he looked down and saw the other one on my thigh. "Renesmee!"

"It was Felix." I whispered looking at the ground. He took my arm and examined the bruise. Then just looked at the one on my thigh. "It's nothing really."

"No it's not nothing. I'm going to kill him when I see him." Jake said.

"But not now." I said grabbing his face in my hands and standing on my tip toes so I was face to face with him "Please, don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Jake said kissing my forehead. "I'm not going to ever, again. I won't let Felix hurt you okay?" I nodded.

"You smell really bad." I said laughing.

"Yeah, want to take another shower?" he asked winking at me. I nodded and he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Felix did this to you." Jess said looking at my bruises.<p>

"I'm going to kill him." Jake said pacing with Ian.

"Both of you will stay here tonight, you can kill him some other night." Jess told them.

"Babe, l look at how bruised up she is. Trust me I want to kill him too. "Ian told Jess.

"I understand, trust me I want to take a swing at him too but we don't want to spoil this already perfect night do we?" Jess asked them. Jake walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey babe." he said. I missed hearing him say that, it just made my heart melt. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Jess..." I said looking at her and noticed she was crying.

"I'm sorry, it's hormones. Just seeing you two together is so precious." Jess said wiping the tears away.

"Jess, get yourself together." I told her. She stood up and walked over to sit in Ian's lap.

"You're fine, love." he said rubbing her back.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." Jake whispered into my ear. "I'm going to be with you as much as I can. I love you."

* * *

><p>What did you think? I think it was a pretty amazing chapter.<p>

I hope you liked it, like I sat I'm busy so I'll update as soon as possible.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	13. Don't Ask Me Why I Love You

Look at that! I updated pretty fast. It will probably be a couple days before I update again, but I promise I will.

This is another long one, so I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Ask Me Why I Love You<strong>

I pushed my head band in my hair and looked in the mirror at myself. I wore a short blue dress and white flats. My red hair hung loose around my shoulders. I had a date with Jake, and I had no clue what he had planned.

He texted me to show up at the Dover's Lake which was twenty minutes away. Once I got there he was nowhere in sight. Then I saw him on a small row boat in the middle of the lake.

"How am I supposed to get to you?" I shouted to him. To answer my question he jumped into the water that came up to his hips, but on me it would come up to my boobs. When he got to the shore he walked up to me.

"I didn't know you were going to look so beautiful today." he said smiling at me.

"Jake, I really don't want to get wet. " I told him. He picked me up bridal style and started walking in the water keeping me just inches from dipping in. "I swear if you drop me I'll kill you."

"I'm not going to drop you, babe." Jake said as he walked through the water. Once we reached the boat he set me inside and climbed in. "Now I'm wet."

"It's okay." I said kissing him. Jake grabbed the roe's and the boat started moving . "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." he said. After a couple minutes of just sitting there I saw a dock in the distance. But the dock was big and it had a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Jake.." I said smiling. He tied the boat onto the dock and climbed onto the dock. He reached down and lifted me up. We walked over to the blanket and sat down. "Did you make all this food?" I asked as he pulled out sandwiches and fruits.

"You can thank my mom for that." he said smiling. I took a sandwich and bit into it. I loved it and it was pretty funny how I ate like a man in front of the guy I liked. I reached over and wiped some food off Jake's lip. "You seriously eat more than me."

"I know." I said laughing "I just love food."

"And I love you." I blushed "How are the bruises?" I pulled my dress down a little so he couldn't see the one on my thigh that looked like it had gotten worse.

"Fine." I whispered. He reached over and pushed my dress up a little. I could see in his eyes how angry he instantly got seeing it. I crawled over towards him and sat in his lap. "Hey, stop it."

"Renesmee, he hurt you." Jake said looking at my arm and wrists.

"Jake, really it's fine." I said placing my hand on his face.

"If you think that a guy hurting you is fine, something is very messed up in that beautiful brain of yours." he said removing my hand from his face and kissed it.

"I don't think it's fine, but I can see how angry you get when you look at me." I told him.

"I just don't like knowing that this guy hurt you, and I didn't do anything to stop it."

"I understand that, but let's focus on now. Us, being together." I asked him. I kissed him and pushed him back on the dock, I wanted Jake, all of him.

"Whoa, slow down." Jake said as I started pushed his shirt up.

"Jake, shh.." I said and started kissing him again. But he pushed me off him and pulled his shirt down. I sat up and looked away feeling embarrassed. I felt rejected, he didn't want me.

"Renesmee," he said noticing how my checks turned bright red.

"We should go." I said putting the food back in the basket. Tears of hurts and embarrassment brimmed in my eyes and I knew he saw. I folded the blanket and walked over to gently set it in the boat.

"Hey," Jake said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me "Renesmee I-"

"Stop," I told him as some tears escaped "can we please just go?"

"Yeah." he said looking at me with concern in his eyes. The ride back to shore was silent, once the boat was on the sand I got out and walked back to my car. "Renesmee." Jake said stopped me.

"What?" I said looking at the ground and wiping the tears away that had escaped.

"Renesmee, what happened back there.."

"I get it, you don't want to touch me since what Felix did to me." I told him.

"Renesmee," he said taking my chin and lifting my face up to him "Felix has nothing to do with that. I just didn't want to have sex with you on dock."

I laughed and looked at him "I'm sorry." I said "I just keep thinking that you're not going to _want _me since I was with Felix."

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close "I will always _want _you, Renesmee."

"I'm sorry I overreacted." I told him.

"It's fine." he said looking down at me. In flats I barely reached the top of Jake's shoulders. "But you ended the date early."

"I'm sorry!" I said smiling

"Hmmm," he said thinking "want to come back to my place and make out?"

"Yeah." I said giggling and raced him to his apartment.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Tommy, please stop making so much noise." I said pounding on his bedroom door. He had his music blaring and I had a massive headache. "Tommy!"

"What?" he said opening the door.

"Turn the music down please." I asked him.

"Fine." he said and shut the door. The music got quieter and I thanked god for the silence. Tommy raced downstairs in swim trunks and looked at me. "Will you come watch me while I swim?"

"Fine." I said sighing. I grabbed a floppy hat and followed him followed him down to the hotel pool. I sat on a lounge chair and popped some sunglasses on and relaxed. I watched as Tommy swam around and then someone jumped into the pool causing a huge splash.

"That was awesome!" Tommy shouted and I noticed it was Ian that caused the splash. The once empty pool area was now crowded with a bunch of women some of them the mom's of Tommy's friends.

"Babe," Ian shouted "come in." I noticed all the women were in their bikini's and I realized that sooner or later I would be fat and disgusting looking.

I started to walk away when Ian got out of the pool and stood in front of me. "Ian, please move." I asked him. He pulled my hat and glasses off and threw them on the lounge chair. He picked me up and jumped into the water with me.

My shirt had risen up a little and I felt a small bump. Nothing big, but it was something. I noticed all the women and how skinny they were. What Ian still want to be with me when he saw how fat and gross I'll be. "Let me go." I told him as I climbed out of the pool and walked back up to our apartment.

Once I changed into dry clothes I called Renesmee. "Hello?" she answered. She seemed out of breath.

"Hey, can you come over. I just want to talk." I asked.

"Yeah," she said "Jake move."

"Ohgod, you're with Jake!"

"Yeah, it's fine. He can hangout with Ian. I'll be there in a few minutes." she said and hung up. After about ten minutes I heard the front door open and close and Renesmee walked into the bedroom. "Hey." she said sitting on the bed. She wore a pretty blue dress and she looked so happy.

"Hi." I said as she moved closer and wrapped an arm around me and that's all it took for me to break into tears.

"Jess, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"It's stupid." I told her "It's just seeing all those skinny girls out their flaunting themselves in front of Ian. It never used to bother me, but I'm going to get fat. Is he even going to look at me the same if I'm fat?"

"Jess, are you seriously crying over how fat you're going to get?" Renesmee said laughing. I went over to our balcony that looked over the pool and showed her all the girls in the pool with Ian and Tommy. Jake was sitting in a lounge chair.

"Do you understand what I'm saying now?"

"Jess," Renesmee said wiping away some of my tears "you are stressing yourself out over nothing. Ian loves you, and yeah you're going to be fat. But once you pop that little bundle of joy out you'll be back to your old skinny ways."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm crying over this." I said laughing as I wiped away tears. "I'm just so nervous about everything, about being fat, being a good mom."

"Look at the way you've raised Tommy." she told me "You're going to be a fabulous mom."

"Thanks Renesmee." I told her "Sorry that I interrupted your date with Jake."

"It's okay." she said sighed "We were just yanno, fooling around."

"Hmm, fooling around?" I said winking at her.

"Shut up." she said smiling "You act like you and Ian haven't fooled around."

"I'm just teasing you." I told her.

"Jess, what if Felix comes after me?" Renesmee whispered

"Then he'll have to get through a lot of people in order to touch you." I told her "I'll beat the crap out of him if he ever touches you again."

"Thanks Jess." she said "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo."

**(Renesmee POV)**

"I want a piggy back ride too!" I said as Jess, Ian, Tommy, Jake and I walked through the town carnival.

"Come here." Jake said smiling. I jumped on his back and looked over at Tommy who was on Ian's back.

"What a copy cat." Tommy said smiling. I leaned forward and kissed Jake's neck.

"Can we please play some games." Jess said walking over to a basketball one. I jumped off Jake's back and Tommy did the same. We each got a turn. Jess surprisingly was very close but the ball bounced out.

My shot was a complete failure. Tommy got his in earning him a huge stuffed teddy bear. Ian won and Jess got to pick out one and Jake won also.

"Which one do you want?" Jake asked me. I chose the big fluffy unicorn. As we walked through playing as many games as we could I needed to us the bathroom.

"Hold Milo, please." I told Jake handing him my fluffy unicorn. As I walked to the bathroom a pair of strong hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me behind one of port a potties. "Felix!"

He covered my mouth with his hands "Don't you even think about screaming." he whispered. "I just wanted to see you, Ness."

"Please, let me go." I begged once he moved his hand.

"Ness, come back to me. I want you, just you forever." he said squeezing my upper arms. I could feel more bruises forming.

"Please," I said crying "you're hurting me."

"Renesmee...?" I turned and saw Jess. A look of horror was on her face and she started screaming Ian and Jakes name. Felix was fast he released me and ran. I slowly sank to the grass until Jake's face came into my view.

"Hey," he touched my upper arms and I flinched. I could tell he saw bruises "come on were going home."

"What's going on?" Tommy said walking over next to Jess and Ian.

"No," I whispered "Tommy wanted to spend the day here I don't want to ruin it."

"I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill him." Jake said wrapping me in a hug. We walked through the carnival with his arm around my waist.

"You okay?" I asked him and he didn't answer. "Jake.."

"Renesmee, just don't talk right now. I'm just so angry right now I could kill him." Jake said between clenched teeth.

I pulled away from him and walked over to Jess who wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hey." when she noticed I was close to tears she pulled me away from our group and sat me at a table. "What's wrong."

"I don't want Jake to be mad at me because of Felix. I want him to stop worry but he won't." I said crying.

"Renesmee, their boys. All they do is worry, and get angry over stupid things." she told me. "Stop crying Renesmee."

"Jess, it just sucks." I told her.

"I know but it gets better. I promise you." she said wiping away the tears on my face. I saw Jake walk over and extend his hand towards me.

"Come on, I'll buy you some cotton candy." I took his hand and followed him as we got pink cotton candy and walked around. "Is it good?" I held it up to him and he bit a piece off.

"You have serious mood swings." It told him.

"No, I'm still really pissed off, but I see that it gets you angry." he sighed "So I'm not going to do anything to him."

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. "Ride the Farris wheel with me." I pulled him on and we sat down and it started to turn. "My dad when he was sick would love to ride Farris wheels. He said it cleared his mind."

"It is pretty relaxing." he said leaning back and putting an arm around me. "What was he like? Your dad."

"Amazing. He was probably one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet. He was always so understanding and always listened to me no matter how bad I was."

"You miss him don't you?" I nodded "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know if he was here right now he would be very proud of me." I told Jake smiling.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Two weeks?" I whined. "Ian you can't leave me for two weeks!"

"This guy wants to see Jake and I fight a little in South Carolina." Ian said "It's for UFC it could be a once in a lifetime thing."

"You really want to go don't you." I asked him "I'm not going to stop you."

"It's two weeks babe," Ian said wrapping his arms around my waist "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm finding a new baby daddy while you're gone." I said smiling.

"Like hell you are." Ian said setting me on the kitchen counter. "You're mine."

"What does this mean if you get into UFC? Do we have to move to South Carolina?"

"I'm not sure, we would probably have to move."

"I don't like moving." I told him

"I know." he said kissing my forehead "think though, if Jake and I both get picked up by the same place you'll be with Renesmee."

"I want to live here though." I told him

"I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying. This is a huge deal, Jess. We would be getting more money, we could move out of this apartment."

"I like this apartment. It's the nicest thing I've ever had. And don't play the money card! You're family practically owns half the town."

"That's not what I'm saying." he said running his hands through his hair.

"Jake, I'm going to be getting bigger and when I'm eight months pregnant I don't want to be moving to freaking South Carolina." I hopped down from the counter and walked down to the pool.

Tommy was swimming with one of our neighbors older sons. "Hey, Jess!" he said when he saw me "want to come swim with us?"

"No, I'm good." I said smiling. I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and texted Renesmee.

_You hear the news yet? -J_

_You mean how our boyfriends are leaving us for two weeks? -R_

_Yeah, had a fight with Ian about it. -J_

_Why? -R_

_If he gets this UFC thing we'll be moving. I'm not going to be in the physical state to be moving. -J_

_Understandable, but you know it's his dream to do UFC -R_

_I know, I just don't want to move. I sound so selfish but what can I do? -J_

"Hey, Jess can I stay at Kyle's tonight?" Tommy asked. Kyle our neighbor

"Yeah!" I told him.

_What are you doing tonight? -J_

_Date with Jake, sorry! -R_

_It's fine :) I'll text you later -J_

I didn't like fighting with Jake, and I knew that he really wanted to be a UFC fighter. I really wanted to apologize to him, but when I got back up to the apartment he was gone.

I texted him but got no response. Was he that mad? "Want me to help you pack?" I asked Tommy when he walked in the house. Once I finished packing Tommy a bag for overnight he left leaving me all alone.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Jess and Ian are fighting again." I told Jake as we walked to the bar we were going to tonight.

"When are they not?" Jake said opening the door for me. When we walked inside the bar was packed. When we made it to the bar I noticed Ian was sitting down drinking a beer. "Dude what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing." he said finishing his beer "Don't worry, I'm only having one."

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Jess, it's always Jess. She doesn't want to move but this UFC thing is big for me. Maybe this two week thing will be good. To get away from each other."

"I don't think so." I told him "She's going to miss you too much."

"I'm going to miss you." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Alright, I don't want to crash date night. I'll see you tomorrow morning for our flight." Ian said to Jake before leaving.

"Are you going to get me drunk and try and take advantage of me?" Jake said.

"You found out my plan?" I said jokingly "We'll I still plan on following through."

"Oh really?" Jake said kissing me. Someone bumped into me and their drink spilled on me. The drunk women walked away.

"Oh wow, that's just classy." I said looking at my half wet shirt.

"It's a good look on you." Jake said. "I'm not really feeling this. Want to go back to my place?" I nodded and followed him home.

"I need a shirt." I said once I was Jake's apartment. I kicked my shoes off and walked into his bedroom stripping out of my shirt at the same time.

"Or, you can have no shirt." Jake said taking the shirt I had in my hand and throwing it behind him. "Want to play a game?"

"Hmm, like shirt's vs. skins nerf basketball game?" I said laughing

"Hell yeah!" he said running down the steps. I, in shorts in a bra, followed him into his empty dining room where a nerf basketball hoop was set up. "You're going down skins."

"In your dreams, shirts." I told him taking the basketball away and running for the hoop. Jake grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away. "Cheating!"

"Hell no!" he said setting me down. I punched him in the stomach and once again ran for the hoop tossing it in and earning a point. When I turned around Jake was on his knees clutching his stomach.

"Ohmygosh, Jake did I hit you that hard?" I said kneeling next to him. When he turned to face him, the smile on his face showed me he was fine and he tackled me to the floor. "Told you I'd win."

"I want a rematch." Jake said pouting "You cheated."

"Ahh," I said touching the side of his face "I'm going to miss this handsome face of yours."

"I'm going to miss your beautiful face for two weeks." he said kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you." I told him. Jake leaned down and blew raspberries on my stomach making me start ot uncontrollably laugh. "STOP! Truce, truce!"

"See, I knew I would win!" Jake shouted. I wanted a rematch.

**(Jessica POV)**

I laid in bed with my shirt pushed up to my boob as I trailed my finger over my little baby bump. "Hi, little one." I said to my stomach "I love you." Ian still hadn't come home and it was two in the morning.

The door bell rang, and I got up to answer it. Who would be out at this time of night. When I answered the door it was the one person I didn't expect to see. "Mom?"

* * *

><p>Oh no, Mom's back? Where the hell is Ian? How do you think Jess and Nessie will deal with Jake and Ian being gone for two weeks?<p>

Let me know. I hope you like this new chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	14. Keep On Chasing Pavements

I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I haven't been feeling too well lately.

Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I just wanted to get one in for you. The next will be better promise 3

Thank you for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Keep Chasing Pavements <strong>

"Babe," Jake said shaking me awake. "come on you gotta drive me to the airport." I got out of bed and went and brushed my teeth. I threw my hair in a pony and walked out to the car.

"What time is it?" I asked as I started the car

"Four thirty." Jake said. The ride to the airport took forever but once we got there I noticed Ian and Jess. "They're still fighting I see." We got out and walked over there but I stopped him half way.

"Yeah, be careful when you're down there." I said taking his face in my hands. "Call me when you get there, okay?" We walked over to where Jess and Ian were.

"Morning." Jess said yawning.

"You ready?" Ian asked. I could tell me was tired and moody. Jake nodded.

"Can we talk real quick." Jess said pulling Ian away from us.

"I'm going to miss you." I told Jake as I hugged him "Two weeks is like forever."

"I'll call you as much as I can, and we have video chat and I'll even buy you something while I'm down there."

"I love presents." I said looking at him "I love you more." Jess and Ian walked back hand in hand and you could tell she was crying.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Jake said grabbing his bag. Ian leaned down and kissed Jess and Jake did the same to me. Jess and I waved to them as they walked in.

"We'll be fine." I told Jess as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We need to talk. I have a lot to tell you." Jess said wiping some tears away. "I'll meet you at Starbucks." I reached Starbucks before her and orders coffee. I took a seat in a booth and relaxed until she came in and sat down.

"Talk to me." I told her

"Oh gosh," she said running her hands over her face "well my mom came by last night."

'"Your mom?"

"Yeah, you can believe the shock on my face. Or on Ian's when he came home and saw her sitting in our living room." she told me.

"I didn't even think of that! What did he do?" I asked.

"He flipped out, he was yelling and I swear he was going to hit her. He told her she had to leave and she did, no arguing. Then he yelled at me, saying that it was totally immature for me to even let her in our house."

"Did you guys get any sleep last night?" I asked her.

"An hour, not even. I promised him I wouldn't talk to her until he got back in town so we could talk to her together."

"Are you going to listen to him?" I asked. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I don't know." she said her voice cracking "She's my mom, I'll always have a connection with my mom."

"I'm so sorry Jess." she wiped her tears away and looked at me.

"It's fine, really. I'm just going to relax because I don't want to fight with Ian, and I can't have my mom stressing me out. Not while I'm pregnant." she said.

"Good, keep thinking positive." I told her. But I could see she was thinking the worse.

* * *

><p>"Hi baby!" I said to Jake as we video chatted at eleven at night.<p>

"Hi babe." he said smiling. He looked tired "I'm sorry I didn't call you, as soon as we landed they took us right to the gym to train."

"It's okay." I said sighing "I missed you."

"I missed you more!" I heard Ian say in the background then come onto the screen. "Hey, Nessi."

"Hi, Ian. Have you talked to Jess?" I asked him.

"I'm calling her right now." he said "I take it she told you about her mom?"

"Yes, and I'll I'm saying is you should cut her some slack, okay?"

"Yes, mom." he said smiling and left the room.

"Why are you so nice?" Jake asked smiling at me.

"Why are you so cute?" I asked.

"It runs in the family." he laughed "I see that you're taking good care of my dog." Jake's dog Friday, jumped onto my lap. He was a German Sheppard and he weighed a lot.

"Yeah," I said pushing Friday off "I'm staying at your apartment tonight as you can tell."

"That's fine." he said stretching and yawning.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"No." he said sitting straight looking at me "I want to talk to you."

"Jake, you're tired."

"Renesmee, you're ugly."

"Jake, you're fat." I said laughing at him.

"I actually think you're very beautiful." he told me "I hope you don't have a boyfriend."

"Nope, want to go out?" I said winking at him.

"Yes." he said smiling at yawning again.

"Alright that's it, I'm signing off. You need to sleep." I said looking at him as he gave me him puppy face "I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, let the dog sleep in the bed!" he yelled before I disconnected. I shut the computer down and walked into Jake's room. I crawled under the covers and called Friday up on the bed and fell asleep.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Yes, I promise." Tommy said into the phone as he talked to Jake. "Nope. Alright, love you too. Goodnight." he handed me the phone and I mouthed for him to go to bed.

"Hey." I said once he left and sat on the couch.

"My love," I heard him say on the other end "how are you and my baby girl?"

"We are just fine." I said placing my hand on my stomach. "But we miss you."

"I miss you too." he said.

"What did they have you doing today?" I asked him.

"Training, and lot's of it. I'm so sore right now." he whined.

"Are you loving bonding time with Jake?"

"He's my best friend how can I not love it?" he said laughing " Did your mom stop by again?"

"No, Ian." I told him "I promised you I wouldn't speak to her until you come back. You can trust me on that, okay?"

"I know, babe." he sighed "I just worry about you sometimes."

"I know, and that's why I love you." I got up and locked all the doors. "I'm going to bed, but text me when you have time in the morning."

"Alright, love you and the baby."

"We love you too." I said and hung up.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Do you need a refill?" I asked the could at the counter. Once I refilled their coffee, I walked over to Jess who was sitting behind the cash register.

"You're about to shit yourself." she said taking the next person's bill.

"Why?" I asked. She looked over to the booth my the window and Felix sat there staring at me. "It's been almost three weeks, why is he here?"

"Who, knows. But all I know is the boy's are gone for two week, and there is no one here to protect you from him, so I'll go take him order." she said standing and walking over to him. After a couple minutes she walked back over and sat down.

"What happened? Where's his order?" I asked.

"He said if I wanted to stay alive I should go sit back down and you should go wait on him." she said staring blankly at the register.

"Jess, I can't go over there." I told her. I looked over and Felix and he motioned me over with his index. I gave in, I walked over to him. "What can I get for you today?"

"How about a nice conversation with you?" he asked.

"Are you going to order or not?" I asked and I noticed how nervous I was getting.

"I just want to talk."

"And I decided the day I got back with Jake I would never talk to you again. So if you're just going to play games, then I'll send another waitress over to take your order." I moved back behind the counter.

"Well...?" Jess asked "What happened?"

"He wanted to talk and I said no." I told her.

"Do you think Jake will be mad?"

"I don't know?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>But he was. That night when we video chatted I told him how Felix had come by the diner. I was staying over and Jess' tonight and she decided to sit with me so she could see Ian as well.<p>

"I'm going to rip him into a million pieces." Jake said pacing back and forth as Ian sat in a chair.

"Jake, you're not going to hurt anyone." I told him "You don't need to go to jail for something stupid."

"Renesmee, I'm sick and tired of hearing you call what he did to you stupid. It's not!" he said and stormed out of the room.

"He's just stressed." Ian told me "He trained longer then I did, so he's probably just stressed out."

"I shouldn't have called it stupid, he just get's so worked up." I said.

"Go call him." Jess suggested "Just talk and tell him you love and miss him." I walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. I called Jake but it went to voicemail, how mad was he?

Must not be that mad because he called back a few seconds later."I'm sorry." we both said at the same time and laughed.

"I'm sorry I got so angry." Jake said "You know how I feel about him."

"I understand, I just don't want you worrying. " I told him "I just you to come home."

"I know, babe. Me too." I heard Ian on the other end "Alright, Ian's getting antsy, I'm going to go. I'll call you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too." I told him.

* * *

><p>The next twelve days I spend doing mostly the same thing ever day. Wake, work , eat hangout with Jess, and sleep. Without Jake I really had nothing to do. To top thing's off I hadn't talked to him in two days and he was coming home tomorrow.<p>

"Thanks for taking me to the park.." Tommy told me as we sat on a bench as he fed the birds some bread.

"It's no problem." Jess was getting a monthly check-up and Tommy did not want to go along. "I'm sorry I'm not as fun as Jake or Ian."

"It's okay, sometimes I just like to relax." he told me. "Did Jess tell you about our mom?" I nodded "I don't want her to take me away from Jess."

"Aren't you excited to have your mom back in your life?"

"Not really. Jess is like my mom now, and from what I was told she was a horrible mom to begin with."

"I doubt that Jess is going to let anyone take you away from her again." I told him.

"I know." he said smiling "It's going to be so cool when the babies here, I hope it's a boy."

"What if it's a girl?" I asked

"I guess it will be okay, I'll have to teach her how to play video games." he said laughing. I noticed someone walk up behind Tommy and I looked to see Felix.

"Go to the car." I told Tommy handing him the keys. He didn't question me just took and the keys and walked away.

"Beautiful day." Felix said sitting down and stretching on the bench. "Isn't it."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to win you back." he said giving me his loving smiling. A smiling that once used to make me weak in the knees, now it just made me sick.

"It's not going to work." I said "I love Jake." Felix reached forward and grabbing my face hard with his hand.

"You listen closely, I don't care how much you love Jake. Deep down inside, your heart will always belong to me."

"You're hurting me." I tried to get out but he held my face tightly. When he released I could feel that once again I would have bruises.

"I'm just trying to make a point." he said

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted and walked over to the car. Talking hurt but he squeezed my face so hard. When I got in the car Tommy looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. But I didn't answer I just broke down into tears.

* * *

><p>"Here's some ice." Jess said handing me some frozen peas. "Just rest it on your face, maybe it won't bruise that bad then."<p>

"Thanks." I said sniffling. It took awhile for me to stop crying and drive back to Jess' apartment.

"You're going to be okay." she said rubbing my back.

"He just scares me, we can't tell Jake. We'll tell him I got hit with something, anything." I told her "He needs to be focusing on fighting."

"Renesmee, lying to Ian is scary, lying to Jake is frightening." she tells me "I don't know if I can do it."

"You have to." I whispered "Please."

"Fine." she sighed sitting down.

"Did you find out what your having?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, next month. I hope it's a girl."

"Tommy thinks it's going to be a boy." I told her.

"My mom's been calling me. I ignore it, and ignore it and today she was at the doctor's office when I was leaving."

"What?"

"I know, it's really starting to freak me out." Jess said biting her lip "I just want the boys back, I miss them." So did I.

* * *

><p>"Get up." I told Jess as I woke it up at five in the morning. "Come on, we've got to go get the guys from the airport." Once I got Jess out of bed, she got Tommy as well. We drove in separate cars and when we got there we parked and waited.<p>

"When was their plane supposed to land?" Jess asked me.

"Ten minutes ago." I said yawning. When I looked up I saw Jake and Ian walking out. They both had a short scruffy face of beard and they looked more build. I guess training at paid off. I ran forward and jumped into Jake's arms.

Jake wrapped me in a hug pressing me close to him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Even though my jaw still hurt, I kissed him passionately. "I missed that." he said.

"I missed you, so much." I said getting a little teary eyed. I looked over and saw Jess hugging Ian. Jake set me on the ground and looked at me.

"What happened to your face?" he said turning my heard and looking at my bruised right jaw.

"It's nothing, Edward and I were playing catch and he threw the ball a little too hard." I told him.

"Since when do you play 'catch'?" Jake asked.

"Since you left me alone for two weeks and I didn't have anything else to do." I didn't think Jake was going to buy it, then he smiled.

"You're supposed to catch the ball with your hands not your face." Jake said kissing me. "Dinner tonight!" he shouted to Ian before we got in the truck and drove to his apartment.

"I stayed at you're apartment every night, I hope you don't mind. I didn't want Friday to be alone." I said taking his hand as he drove.

"It's okay, babe."

"I don't think you understand how much I missed you." I told him again.

"I missed you too, and when we get home I have a gift for you." he told me. I felt like a little kid on Christmas. I loved presents. Once we got to Jake's we went upstairs and he greeted Friday. "Friday!" That dog sure missed him.

"Present!" I whined.

"Right." Jake said standing and reaching into his bag and pulled out a pair of short booty shorts. When he turned them around on the butt read 'Jake's Girl'. Not what I hoped for, what it will do.

"I love them." I told her as I took them from him and held them up "They're cute."

"Shut up." Jake said laughing, "That's not your real gift. This is" he handed me a black velvet box. Inside lay a diamond bracelet.

"I love it!" I shouted kissing him "It's so pretty." I reached and took the bracelet out and tired it on.

"I'm glad you like it. Now," he said pulling me forward "how about we try on those shorts."

**(Jessica POV)**

"Hi baby." Ian whispered to my belly.

"I missed you." I said pushing his hair back from his face

"I missed you more, was everything okay when I was gone?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my mom's been calling. Don't worry I've been ignoring her but she showed but at the doctor's office as I was leaving."

"See what I mean, this is why I didn't want you to jump into anything with her. Something is up." he told me "I want you to keep a good distance away from her."

"Okay," I said wrapping my arms around his neck "relax, it's your first day back and I don't want you worrying."

"Just tell me you love me." Ian said smiling.

"I love you." I told him "Next month we get to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"It's one hundred percent a boy." Ian said smiling.

"No, it's a girl!" I told him.

"We'll see, but I'll bet you...ten bucks that it's a boy."

"Fine." I said accepting his bet. "Accept it with a kiss." he bent down and kissed me hard.

"I'm winning." he said smiling and walked off, but I knew it was a girl.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I know not as good as usual but I'm sick and just wanted to get one in for you.<p>

I hope you enjoyed, and a new one will be up soon.

Thank you for the reviews.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	15. Ouch Ouch Ouch

Okay, so here is the next chapter. I'm really trying to work the parents in because I have something planned for them.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>OUCH OUCH OUCH<br>**

**Two Months Later**

"Little baby." I said to Bella's growing stomach. She was very big, seven months pregnant. She was having a girl and I knew Edward would love her like crazy.

"Here feel this." Bella said taking my hand and pressing it against her stomach. I felt a movement.

"That's so weird, yet very cool." I told her. She leaned back against the couch and relaxed.

"How's Jake?" she asked me.

"Good, we've been going strong for a good three or four months."

"That's good, and no fighting. I'm guessing you two are in love?"

"Yes," I said sighing "you were right I love him."

"I figured it out since you spend almost every night at his apartment, also your whole kiss in the fighting ring made the front page of the paper and the news."

"Don't talk about it, I didn't know all that would happen." I told her. My phone beeped and when I looked I got a text message from Jess.

_We need to talk. Now. -J_

"Hey, I'm going to head out, but I'll call you later." I told Bella as I headed to see what Jess wanted.

When I walked into Jess' apartment she was pacing back and forth a hand resting on her four month growing belly. She was having a boy, and yes she did lose the bet with Ian.

"Oh my god, it took you long enough." she said when I walked in.

"I didn't want to get a speeding ticket." I told her "What the hell is wrong?"

"You're going to hate me." oh god "Ian and Jake were hanging out here this morning and they starting talking about Felix, and then I got involved and I might have accidently slipped about what happened while they were in North Carolina."

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted at her. I had kept what Felix had done to my face a lie for the past two months, telling Jake that Edward had threw a ball to hard and it hit me.

"I know, and I tried to play it off but they kept questioning me and questioning me and finally I spilled. I told you I'm not that good at keeping secrets, plus Jake scares the shit out of me. I don't know how you handle him."

"Jessica Davis," I said using her full name "I'm going to kill you."

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to slip, I was doing so well keeping it a secret and it just flew out of my mouth when I heard his name."

"Jess, how mad was he?" she looked away and started pacing again.

"Really mad, he said he needed to go to the gym. Something about wanting to punch someone."

"Ohmygod." I said pacing along with Jess "This is bad, this is really, really bad."

"Has he called you, or texted?"

"No!" I shouted "I knew something was up because he usually text's me when I don't stay at his apartment."

"Okay, here's what going to happen, we knock Jake out, slip him a drug that makes him forget stuff and pretend that this never happened."

"That is the dumbest idea I think I've ever heard." I told her. "Okay, I need to leave. I'm going to go wait for him at his apartment."

* * *

><p>Waiting ended up being me staying up till two in the morning sitting on Jake's couch with Friday. "When do you think he's coming home?" I asked Friday. She looked at me with her puppy eyes and just laid down.<p>

I heard keys jingling on the door and saw Jake walk in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." I said getting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I really don't think we have anything to talk about." he said walking into the kitchen. I followed after him and stood in the doorway so if he tried to leave he couldn't.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say." I begged.

"Really, I don't want to hear what you have to say. All I know is my girlfriend, once again, got bruised up by her ex and she decided to lie to me about it."

"I didn't want to lie." I told him "You have been working so hard on the UFC thing and I didn't want to ruin it for you to get you distracted."

"I - just" he couldn't seem to get his words out "Fuck!"

"What?"

"I can't be mad at you when you're so damn nice." he said leaning against the counter "Seriously, I should be freaking breaking plates and shit but you just , I don't know."

"Keep you calm?" I suggested.

"Yes," Jake said "you keep me calm."

"I'm sorry." I said confused if I should be offended or not. "I just want you to focus on the one thing you've been working so hard for."

"You really do love me?" Jake said. I walked over to him and stood in front of him looking up at him.

"I really do, and please believe me when I say I'm sorry that I lied." Jake sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I believe you, just please I'm begging you. Don't lie to me."

"I won't." I said taking his face in my hands "I promise to you I won't." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him.

**(Jessica POV)**

"And what have we learned from lying?" Ian asked me.

"To never do it again." I told him.

"Because..?"

"It's wrong and I should keep something that big from you." I said.

"Thank you." Ian said and kissed me.

"It's kind of funny seeing Ian yell at you for once." Tommy said as we sat in the living room.

"As long as your sister knows she was wrong I'm not mad at her." Ian said wrapping an arm around me. "Right babe?"

"Yeah." I told them. There was a knock at the front door and when Tommy went to answer it he froze in his tracks.

"Mom." he said in a shaky voice. Ian and I were on our feet and racing to the door. Ian got there first placing himself in front of Tommy. I stood behind Ian, and pushed Tommy behind me.

"What do you Carol?" Ian asked her. She looked the same as the last time I saw her at my doctor's appointment two months ago.

"I just want to see my kids, Ian." she said gently. "I miss them." Something is her voice sounded sincere but I knew she wanted something, she always wanted something.

"Jess," I heard Tommy whisper "is she going to take me?"

"No!" I told him. I moved around Ian and looked at my mom, she went to touch my growing stomach when Ian grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't." She didn't try it again, she knew he was serious.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I just want to see you, I've missed you so much. I'm clean now, and so is your father." that hit my like a rock.

"My father?" I whispered.

"Alright, we're done here." Ian said pushing me back and starting to close the door.

"We'll be back." she said before Ian closed and locked the door. I didn't know I was crying until Tommy reached up and wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry." I said walking upstairs to the room. Ian came up from behind and hugged me as I cried. "I just d-don't know w-what to do, I-Ian."

"Shh," he said turning and looked at me "take deep breaths Jess. You can't get worked up, it's not good for the baby." I took a few deep breaths and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My dad." I told him "My dad and my mom are together, again?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but everything is going to be okay." he told me . But It wasn't okay going to be okay.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"I'm not leaving this bed." I told Jake. I felt like crap and I knew I had caught a cold.

"I'm only going to work half a day today, so I'll be back before you know it." he said leaning down and kissing my forehead. He whistled and Friday ran in. "Watch her while I'm gone." Friday jumped on the bed and laid next to me.

"No, don't you dare leave early!" I shouted as he walked away.

"Hey, Jess and Tommy are here!" Jake shouted before he left.

"Hey sick girl." Jess said as she stood in the doorway. "Will you watch Tommy today for me?"

"Sure." I said yawning. "Jake has the video games hooked up in the living room, take Friday."

"Thanks." Jess said once Tommy and Friday left the room "I'll pick him up after work, get some sleep okay?"

"Alright, see you later loser."

"Bye loser!" she shouted before she left.

"Tommy how long have I been sleeping?" I asked him when I woke up a couple hours later.

"Two hours maybe?" he said as he played the video game.. I sat down next to him and watched as he shot people.

"What are you playing?" I asked him.

"Modern Warfare 3, want to play?" he asked me.

"No, thanks." I said walking into the kitchen. I got myself a can of pop, and a straw and took little sips of it. My stomach was killing me, and I hated it.

There was a knock at the front door, I set my pop on the counter and opened the door. "Alice!" I shouted and hugged her.

"Renesmee, I've missed you so much." she told me. "Where's Jake?"

"Work. I'm sick, and Jess needed someone to watch Tommy." I told her.

"I see, well just tell Jake I need to speak to him."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just brother and sister stuff. It's no big deal." she said smiling "I have to get to work, but call me sometime we'll hangout."

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked Tommy once Alice left.

"I'll get it myself, because I don't want you getting me sick." he paused the game and walked into the kitchen. I did not feel good, at all. My stomach was killing me and I knew something was not right. There was a pain in my lower left side and it hurt.

"You okay?" Tommy asked sitting down and eating a pop tart. I shook my head. "You want me to call Jake?" I couldn't answer him, but I shook my head no. I didn't want Jake missing work.

"Come on." I said "I'm going to drive us to the hospital." It took close to a half hour to get to the hospital because of the pain in my side. Once we got there they called Edward.

"Renesmee, what happened?" he asked as he guided me back to an examination room

"I just have this pain, in my left side." I told him "It really hurts, it's kind of on and off but it hurts Eddie."

"Alight, lay down and let me look at you. Tommy why don't you go call Jess, and see if she can come up here with you okay?" Tommy listened to Edward and walked out of the room.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Hey." Ian said as he walked into my work with Jake.

"Hi boys." I told them. They sat in a booth and I walked over to them "What can I get for you to?"

"BLT?" Ian suggested looking at Jake and he nodded. "And two cokes." I wrote down there order and went back to give it to the kitchen. The diner was very quiet today so I got them their drinks and I walked back over and sat in the booth with them. "How's Nessi?"

"I think she has like a stomach ache or something. She was complaining of stomach pains." Jake said.

"Maybe she's pregnant." I said smiling.

"I doubt that." Jake said sipping his pop.

"I hope Tommy's not getting sick, because usually when he gets sick I get sick and that's horrible." Ian whined.

"Yo, Jess you got a call!" My co worker Darren yelled. I got out of the booth and walked over.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Tommy?" I shouted "Why are you calling me?" Ian and Jake must have heard me because they were up out of their seats in seconds.

"It's Renesmee, we're at the hospital. Something's wrong with her, can you come here?"

"Yes, of course." I told him "I'll be there in a couple minutes." I hung up and asked Darren to please cover my shift. Once he agreed I grabbed my coat and walked outside.

"What happened?" Ian asked as we walked outside.

"Renesmee's at the hospital." I told them. I could tell Jake seemed kind of hurt that Renesmee didn't call him.

"Hey, I'll go and tell them you're taking off for the rest of the day okay?" Ian told Jake. "Text me and let me know how she's doing." Ian leaned down to kiss me and got in his car.

"Come on, Jake." I said as I got in my own car. The ride to the hospital was long, and I noticed that whole time Jake stayed quit.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Alright Ness," Edward said walking back in the room "we need to perform surgery on you."

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"It's your appendix." he said simply. It's a simple surgery and I can get it done later today.

I nodded "Okay."

"Good, a nurse is going to come in and have you change into a gown. You'll then be settled in a room, and hooked up to an IV and at about six we'll start surgery." Once I was changed and in my room, they allowed Tommy back in.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" he asked as the nurse who hooked up my IV left.

"Yeah, I just have to get my appendix out." I told him. The door burst open and Jess and Jake walked in.

"Oh my god," she yelled walking over to me "I was right you are pregnant."

"Jess-"

"I can't believe you didn't call me." Jake said walking to my other side.

"Stop!" I told them "I'm not pregnant. I have to get my appendix out."

"Oh." Jess said her face dropping at little. "That would have been a little more exciting."

"So you're going to be okay, right?" Jake asked.

"Correct, I'll have the surgery later tonight and then I can probably come home the next day."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Jess asked.

"Yes, now go back to work both of you." I told them

"I'm not leaving." Jake said pulling a chair over and sitting next to the bed.

"How cute." Jess said smiling "Alright, I'm taking Tommy. Jake you call me if anything happens and let me know how she's doing okay?"

"Alright." Jake told her. After Jess left Jake looked at me "Let me guess you didn't call because you didn't want me to leave work?"

"Are you mad?"

"A little, but I'll get over it." he said linking my fingers with his. "I'm just happy to know that you're okay."

"I am okay." I told him. "Promise."

**(Jessica POV)**

"Just sit over there and play your game boy." I told Tommy once we got back to the diner. The whole time all I could think about was how Renesmee was doing.

"Jess!" Darren called "Can you get table six please?" I grabbed my pad and pen and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Jess can I take your-" I was cut short when I looked up and noticed my mom and dad sitting there.

"Jess," my mom said smiling "you haven't returned any of my calls."

"We don't really have anything to talk about." I told her not looking at my dad.

"Have some manners and say hello to your father." she told me.

"I don't have to do that." I told her "I'm going to send someone else over to wait on you." I walked away but as I passed I grabbed Tommy by his shirt and hauled him behind the counter with me. "Do not move, just stay behind here."

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked. He looked around the room and his eyes locked with our dads. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Darren, I'll take your tables if you get six. Please." I begged.

"Yeah, that's fine." he said walking over and I prayed that my parents did nothing to cause a scene.

**(Renesmee POV)**

My surgery didn't take long I was in and out before I knew it.

"Hey sleepy head." Jake said as I started to wake up "How you feeling?"

"Sore." I mumbled.

"Hey guys," Edward said walking in "Jake, I'm assuming you're going to take fantastic care of Nessi, so here are the orders. Bed rest for a week, no heavy lifts and you'll be back to normal in a week or two."

"Cool." I mumbled a little out of it and raised a thumbs up.

"Let me know if you have any problems. " Edward said and walked out.

"I'm so hungry." I whined. I tried to sit up but Jake pushed me back .

"Sleep, and when you wake up we'll get you food. Promise." Jake said. I didn't argue because sleep took over.

* * *

><p>"Jake, I'm fine." I told him for the hundredth time as I laid in his bed and watched TV.<p>

"Are you sure." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Jake, lay down. It's almost midnight."

"It's your first night out of the hospital I just want to make sure you're okay." he said crawling under the covers. I turned off the TV and slowly laid down when Jake's phone began to buzz. It was on my side so I grabbed it, and before handing it to him I peeked at who was calling.

"It's Jenna." I whispered and moved over to the farthest side of the bed. Jenna, the same Jenna that he left me for at the club.

"I gotta get this." he said yawning and walking out of the room. I should I be mad? I mean maybe he she needed something? Something that lasted two hours? When he walked back in I pretended to be asleep and slept as far away from Jake as I could.

* * *

><p>Jake is looking a little fishy. Why is he talking to Jenna?<p>

I have some big things happening in the next chapter.

Be prepared.

Hope you enjoyed.

Review - Review -Review

-A


	16. The Truth Will Set You Free

Sorry, I tried to update last night but for some reason it wasn't working.

This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be better.

Trust me :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Will Set You Free<strong>

Even though I was put on bed rest I decided to clean anyway. I washed dishes while thinking of how Jake talked to Jenna last night. I wasn't one to get jealous but she was the reason we broke up last time. Is she going to come between us again. Next I moved to the kitchen floor and got on my knees to wash it. It hurt my side bad, and I even started tearing up a little, but all I could think about was Jake and Jenna.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake yelled from the doorway, standing there in no shirt and boxers

"Cleaning." I whispered. He walked over grabbed me by my arm and hauled me back into the bedroom.

"It's call bed rest, Renesmee. Not get up and clean." he pointed to the bed "Sit and stay there."

"I'm not a fucking dog." I told him as I crawled back in bed.

"What crawled up your ass this morning?" Jake asked.

"Your ex girlfriend." I said turning to the side and closing my eyes. I didn't want to fight right at this moment.

"You're angry because I talked to Jenna?"

"I'm not fighting about this, I don't feel good. Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" I said reading his face "You shouldn't be on the phone with your ex for two hours when your girlfriend was right here this whole time." I didn't realize that a few tears had escaped, it was build up anger.

"Alright, you're right we won't fight , but we're talking about this later because you are totally overreacting." Jake said and left me alone to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone petting my hair. When I opened my eyes Jess was laying on the bed looking at me. "You look so peaceful when you sleep." she told me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"Jake, had to go get some groceries and I offered to babysit you." she smiled "And, he said you two were kind of fighting anyway. What is it now?"

"He talk on the phone until two in the morning with Jenna." I told her.

"Ness, don't get yourself all worked up over this. He's with you at this very moment, not her."

"He still shouldn't be talking to her." I told Jess "I should crazy but I don't like her."

"Cut him some slack, he's really proven how trust worthy he can be."

"I guess so." I mumbled. The front door opened and two voices echoed though the house.

"Ian and Jake." Jess said getting up from the bed. She walked over to me and helped me up. I brushed my teeth and leaned against Jess as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey little Ness, how you feeling?" Ian asked when I leaned against the counter.

"Okay, I'm just a little sore." I told him. I looked at Jake who paid no attention to me just put the groceries away.

"Good, stay on the bed rest." Ian said walking over to Jess and wrapping her in a hug. " You ready to go?"

"Yeah, Nessi I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing." Jess said before leaving. I waited a couple seconds and then decided to breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry, I got so worked up over your phone call.' I told Jake but he didn't respond. He just kept placing food away. "Are you seriously not going to talk to me?"

"I don't know, Renesmee." he said stopping and looking at me "Whatever I do or say is completely wrong. I'm getting really sick and tired of it. So you either learn to trust me or I'm leaving. I can't take you not trusting me, enough is enough already." hearing him say that he'll leave me, it crushed me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Did Jake just ask for time alone? I slowly made my way back to the room and sat on the bed. Friday trotted over, but I shooed him away. I slowly sank to the floor and sat beside the bed. I was getting completely worked up over nothing and ruining something perfect that Jake and I had.

He walked into the room , saw me on the floor and rushed over "Is something wrong with your side?" he asked thinking I was sitting on the floor because of it. I shook my head.

"I trust you." I said looking at him. "It's Jenna I don't trust."

"Renesmee, I won't ever be hearing from her again. It was a onetime thing." he told me.

"Then what was it about?"

"Nothing you need to know about." he said helping me up from the ground.

"Please, Jake. Just tell me." I begged him.

"Fine, but keep your mouth shut. Jenna's family owns a jewelry store, and Ian is getting a custom ring made for Jess. She couldn't reach him, and she needed me to get some info down for him. That's why I was so long last night."

"Wait, why would Ian-" I gasped "He's proposing?" Jake smiled and nodded. "Oh my gosh, that's so exciting. I love weddings. I can't wait to get married someday." I told him.

"You mean married to me." Jake said sternly.

"Right," I said touching his face and smiling "married to you."

**(Jessica POV)**

"Do you think these animals ever bite him?" I asked Ian as him and I watched Billy the Exterminator.

"I'm not sure." Ian mumbled as he tried to take a nap on the chair.

"What time is it?" he shrugged "I should probably go get Tommy." Ian who didn't say a word just pulled the blanket he was covered with over his head. I walked down to the pool to find Tommy swimming with his best friend Blake.

"Hey, Jess!" Tommy said waving.

"Hey, bud. Come on, it's time to get out. We're going to dinner tonight with Jake and Renesmee." I told him.

"Alright, bye Blake." Tommy said once he was wrapped in a towel. "Where are we going tonight?"

"We're just going to Ian's parent's house for dinner." I told him as we walked back up to our apartment.

"Hey Jess," Tommy said stopping me "isn't that dad?" I looked across the street and standing there just staring at us was our dad.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Once we got back in the apartment I ushered Tommy up to his room "Do not tell Ian we saw dad." I whispered

"You suck at keeping secrets though." Tommy said "How are you going to do it?"

"I can do it!" I told him matter of fact "Just don't say anything." I left him alone to change and went back to the living room where Ian was sleeping. I turned off the TV and I went into the kitchen, where I texted Renesmee.

_You and Jake still fighting? -J_

_I don't think so. -R_

_Thank god, because dinner tonight would have been so awkward -J_

_I'm not even supposed to be going, bed rest. Remember? :) -R_ I didn't text her back before I heard Ian get up and walk in.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Ow." I whispered as I walked up the steps to Ian's parent's house.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Jake said as we finally made it though the doorway. Jake and Ian's parents were both sitting in the living room when we walked in.

"Renesmee!" Jake's mom Ellen yelled as she rushed over and hugged me. It was a little rough and I flinched.

"Mom, her side!" Jake said once she let go.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry. I forgot about it, come and sit down." Once I was safely sitting on the couch I leaned back and relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" Ian's mom asked me.

"Sore, and I'm tired. Other then that I feel pretty good." I told her.

"Good, working hard." she smiled.

"Where's Tommy, Ian and Jess?" Jake asked.

"They should be here soon. Hey Alice is in the kitchen she needs to talk to you." Jake got up and pulled me with him and I followed him into the kitchen were Alice was sitting.

"You wanted to talk?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but alone." Alice said looking at me. It was like she hated me or something. I walked back into the living room and saw that Tommy, Jess and Ian were here.

"Hey Ness." Jess said walking over to me "Where's Jake?"

"In the kitchen talking to Alice." I told her.

"Hey, can I ask you something? In private?" I nodded and we walked outside on the back deck.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know someone named Devin?" I nodded "Who is he?"

"My ex boyfriend." I told her "Why do you ask?"

"This is going to sound very strange and weird, but he stopped by the diner."

"Wait, he what?"

"Yeah, it was right before closing. He stopped in and asked if you were working. I told him you wouldn't be for awhile, but to stop in next week."

"This is horrible." I whispered. "First I have Felix who is still stalking me and now Devin is here?"

"Renesmee, what did he do?"

"Nothing." I said sharply. "Nothing at all." I turned away and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Jake said when I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You okay?" I nodded. I didn't look at Jess, in fear of what she would ask or say.

"Dinner's ready!" Ian mom shouted and we all gathered around the table. Everyone started talking and making small conversations, but I could talk. I just kept going back to Devin, was he really back in town?

**(Jessica POV)**

I knocked on the front door of the Cullen's house and a very pregnant Bella stood in front of me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting fat these days." she said smiling. "Come on in."

"I don't mean to interrupt anything." I said noticing Edward as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Bella. "I'm just wondering if Renesmee is here?"

"No, I thought she would be at Jake's?" Edward said "Is something wrong?"

"She's just been kind of distant for the past two days since I talked to her."

"This isn't like her, something must have happened." Edward said running his hands through his hair.

"I did mention that this guy named Devin stopped by the diner to see her..."

"Devin Hood?" I nodded "Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd see him again."

"Who is he?" Bella asked.

"One of Renesmee's many boyfriend, but one of the more serious ones." he sighed and leaned back against the wall. "She dated him when she was sixteen, for about four months. Very, very abusive, which is why I think she didn't leave Felix a long time ago, she probably felt like she was reliving time with Devin. He went to jail, he must've just got out."

"She has boy issues." I whispered "Thank you, for telling me. I'm going to go check at Jake's one more time."

"Alright, let us know if you find her, okay?" Edward told me.

"I will." I told them. Then I got back in my car and went on the search for Renesmee.

**(Renesmee POV)**

I walked into Jake's apartment and found him, Ian and Tommy all playing video games.

"Where have you been?" Jake asked not taking his eyes away from the television.

"Out, that's all." I said walking into the kitchen. I heard the door open and close and Jess was standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk." she whispered "I know, about Devin."

"How?" I asked

"Edward, I went looking for you. Where have you been lately?"

"The park, it's peaceful to just sit there and think." I said leaning against the counter.

"Listen, you need to talk to Jake. You need to lay it all on the table, because you already got Felix on your ass so this Devin guy being her makes everything ten times worse."

"Okay." I mumbled "But you have to stay with me." Jess reached forward and took my hand in hers.

"Of course." We walked back into the kitchen and Jess told Tommy to go play with Friday in another room.

"What is it?" Ian asked as Jess and I sat on the opposite couch.

"Renesmee, has to talk to Jake, but she wants us here." Jess told Ian.

"Alright well what is it?" Jake asked.

"Why don't I start." Jess said awkwardly "A couple of days ago at the diner this guy walked in right before closing and asked about Renesmee."

"Who was he?" Jake asked.

"His name is Devin, I dated him when I was sixteen." I looked down at my hands. "We started dating a couple months after my dad died. He was really, aggressive, it didn't bother me at first but then he started hitting me, and sometimes he wouldn't even let me out of the apartment."

"Renesmee-" Jess said trying to interrupt

"No, let me finish. I stayed with him for four months. In those four months I had my wrist broken, several black eyes, a sprained ankle and some other things that don't need to be mentioned. You told me not to lie to you, so this is me telling you the truth. He is back, and I'm more scared of Devin then I am of Felix. Because compared to Devin, Felix is nothing."

The room stayed silent no one moved. I got up and walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I had told the people I was the closet too a very big secret. I locked the door and slowly slid down to the floor because of my side and silently began to cry.

"Ness?" Jess soft voice said though the door "Can I come in?" I slide away and opened the door for her to walk in. "Come here." she sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered wiping away my tears.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you did so good telling Jake. Is that why you stayed with Felix, because it felt like you were back with Devin?"

"Yeah, it felt normal. That's why it's so weird sometimes when I'm with Jake and he's so sweet and nice because I'm so used to being treated like crap."

"Jake, is not Devin, or Felix, okay?" she told me "Come on, let's go back out there."

"I look like crap." I told her.

"It's okay." she helped me up from the ground and we walked back into the living room. Jake got up from the couch and walked over too me.

"Hey." he said bending down a little, so he was eye level with me and smiling

"Hi." I said looking down at my feet.

"You know I love you right?" I nodded "And you also know that I will make sure that this Devin guy never lays another finger on you."

"My life so stressful." I said smiling "You should try and find someone without all this baggage."

"Like Jenna?" my smiled dropped "I'm kidding. I love you and your baggage, so stop trying to push me away."

"I will." I whispered and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

**(Jessica POV)**

"My stomach is getting huge!" I said as I looked at it in the mirror.

"It looks like same to me." Ian said.

"It's like more round then the last time." I told him

"Come here, I want to show you something." Ian took my hand and led me to our spare bedroom. When I opened the door I was amazed at what I saw. All the walls were painted a light blue, and each had different animals on the wall. There was a white baby crib, a changing table, rocking chair, dressers and toys.

"Ian," I said getting a little teary eyed "it's perfect."

"You like it?"Ian said smiling "I had Renesmee, and Jake help me but I did most of it."

"I love it so much." I said taking his face in my hands and kissing him.

"Over there," he said pointing to a big stuffed white teddy bear "is a gift for you." I walked over and looked at the big bear. Around its neck was a square box. I took it and opened it.

Inside laid a diamond ring, the band had a line of small diamonds that held a picture perfect diamond in the middle. "Ian..."

"Jess," he said smiling and walking over to me "I love you so much. I love how passionate you are about life, and your dreams. I love how you're such a good parent to Tommy, and will be a fantastic mom to our son. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever." he took the box from me and got down on one knee. "Jessica Davis, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said through tears that kept falling down my face "Yes, of course." Ian stood up and slipped the ring on my finger. "I love it." I said kissing him over and over again.

* * *

><p>Finally Ian and Jess are engaged :)<p>

Sorry about how short the chapter is I'll try to make it longer next time I promise.

I'm bringing Devin back, and Felix and the parents as well.

Thank you for all the reviews.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	17. Untouchable Brighter Than The Sun

Hi, Hi, Hi :)

I have a new chapter for you :)

It's long like I promised, please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable Brighter Than The Sun<strong>

"This was one of the dumbest idea's ever." I told Jake as we walked into the gym he trains at.

"What are you talking about, I think this is a fabulous idea. Bonding time." Jake said holding the door for me.

"I got my stitches out a week ago. I don't think I'm okay to do stuff like this."

"Shut up, and get your damn tennis shoes on." he ordered me. Once I was finished tying my shoes, I pulled my long hair into a pony tail and followed him up into the ring.

"Am I fighting you?" I asked.

"No," he said as he put on big fluffy things on his hand. "you're going to be punching and kicking these things on my hands. Ready?"

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Just kick." I lifted my leg and swung the best I could.

"I suck." I said as I kept kicking and punching, I probably looked like an idiot. "Jake, I hate this."

"You seriously need to stop whining." he said.

"Screw you." I said and punched his hand as hard as I could.

"There you go, again."

"I can't." I said sighing "I quit, we need to find another way to bond because that one punch just wore me out."

"I'm not doing girly shit." he said helping me out of the ring.

"I was thinking sex, but hey if you think that's girly then we can stop."

"You're joking right?" he asked seriously.

"Maybe." I told him. I saw two treadmills in the center of the floor. "Wanna make a bet?"

"Sure."

"I bet you, I can run longer on a treadmill then you." he looked over at them.

"Alright, Cullen," he said extending his hand "you got a deal." I never told Jake I ran track or cross country.

"Ready?" I asked, he nodded "Go." We started off easy running fast. Fifteen minutes in I wasn't even winded, I missed running, Jake on the other hand looked beat. Which was kind of funny for a guy who beats the crap out of people for a living.

"Look who's getting their ass kicked now." Ian said noticing us running. "Who's idea was this?"

"Mine." I sighed in between running. I was sweating bad so I pulled my shirt over my head and was now running in my shorts and sports bra.

"Damn, Ness you're kicking his ass." Ian said looking at us.

"Fuck off, Ian." Jake said panting

"Oh blow me, Black." Ian said laughing "I'm not the one getting my ass kicked by my girlfriend." Jake getting flustered at Ian, stumbled and stepped off the treadmill.

"Yes!" I shouted stopping the treadmill and stepping off. I was dripping sweat.

"Ian totally made me fall." Jake said trying to protest.

"Stop being a sore loser and admit that I won fair and square."

"Fine," Jake sighed "you beat me."

"Yes!" I said throwing my hands in the air. I went over and high fived Ian.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Jake asked.

"Hmm, Ian what are some good ideas?" I asked him.

"Make take you shopping, or make him do something embarrassing." Ian said "He used to say that shit when Jess and I made bets."

"Hmm, I like the shopping idea, but how about I make you help step up for Jess' baby shower. Just Jess, me and you."

"Oh, that is a fantastic idea!" Ian said smiling.

"You know what, you need to go and workout." Jake said

"Alright, I'll tell Jess when I get home she's got another helped for the shower." Ian said walking away.

"Fuck off." Jake whispered.

"Suck's to lose." I told Jake grabbing my shirt off the ground. It felt good to win.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Tommy, can you hand me that sock." I asked my little brother as I folded laundry in the living room.

"I was thinking of trying out for the school's hockey team." Tommy told me "I'm really good at it, I've tried it before."

"I remember you used to play hockey. If it's what you want to do then I'm not going to stop you." I said folding a shirt.

"Okay, cool." he said smiling and leaned back against the chair and continued to play his video game. Ian walked in the front door, dripping in sweat from the gym.

"Babe, the funnies thing happened today at the gym. Renesmee was there, and she bet Jake she could run longer than him on this treadmill, she won. It blew my mind."

"What does he have to do?" I asked

"Help set up for the shower with you."

"Right, the show you won't be at." I said folding clothes.

"Jess, I have to work." he said. I picked up the basket of clothes and walked into the kitchen knowing a fight was about to happen.

"You can take off, you've barely taken off." I told him setting the basket on the island.

"I take off when I can. It's just a shower, Jess."

"It's not _just_ a shower, Ian. It's for_ our_ baby." I was started to get angry "Can you please just take off this once, for me."

"Jess, I really wish I could but Jake is already taking off to help set up so I have to work. I'm sorry, babe." he said coming forward but I backed away.

"Yeah, okay." I said grabbing the basket and walked upstairs to be alone.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Come on, Jake. It's not that bad." I told him as we set but chairs around the pool at Jess' apartment.

"Yeah, Jake it's not bad at all." Jess said smiling.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said placing the drinks on one table. "Where's Ian?"

"Don't talk about it." Jess and I said at the same time.

"Geez," Jake said walking over to a chair and sitting down "women are so strange."

"Ahh, baby," I said going over and sitting on his lap "you love me."

"Reconsidering." he said tapping my butt.

"Stop, please stop loving each other while I'm here." Jess said finally sitting down. People finally started showing up and Jess had to put on a happy face, even though deep down inside she was hurting because Ian wasn't here.

Jess had more friends than I thought she did, a lot of people from around ton that she was really close to showed up, it was pretty packed. The fence opened and when I looked over Ian walked in wearing a nice button down shirt, and jeans.

"Ian?" Jess said when he walked over to her

"I'm here, and I didn't mean to get you upset or to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." he said kissing her. I don't think I've ever seen Jess that happy. The party went on and Jess began to open gifts, once again the fence and Jess' mom walked in.

"No, please let her stay." Jess said as Ian began to stand. She walked over and sat down next to me and Jess continued opening presents.

"Hi." she said smiling at me.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Elena, Jess' mom."

"I know," I said smiling "I'm her best friend. My names Renesmee."

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you." How could someone who seemed so sweet be as evil as people had told me. Jake wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I hate this." he whispered into my ear.

"Maybe if you didn't suck at running, you wouldn't be here." I told him smiling.

"Pay back is a bitch, babe. Just remember that." Oh, I would.

**(Jessica POV)**

"What a party." Renesmee said throwing away plates and cups.

"I know," I said sighing. I looked at my mom sitting in the corner "I'm going to go talk to her." I walked over and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Jess," she said smiling "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem, like I said, I'm clean now and hoping to make a fresh start. I've even left your father, because I saw how unhappy he made you."

"Wait, you left dad? For me?"

"Of course." she said placing her hand on top of mine "I know I've messed up in the past, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I will work very hard to earn your trust back."

"Mom, it's going to take time." I told her. "But I want you to be here for me, I need you."

"I want to be here, and even if it's slow I want to try and be in your baby's life." she looked down at my hand and noticed the engagement ring. "Oh my, you're getting married?"

"Yeah," I nodded "Ian asked me a couple days ago."

"Do you love him?" I nodded "Then don't let him go, okay? I'm going to head home, but you call me whenever and we'll get together."

"Okay." We stood and hugged "I'll always love you mom."

"I'll always love you too, Jess." she said and left.

"Everything, okay?" Renesmee asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, actually." I said smiling "I think I might be getting my mom back."

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Jake!" I shouted walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around me.

"Whhhhatttttt?" he said smiling from the couch.

"Where is everything?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck you, you know what I mean. Where the hell are all my clothes?" I shouted. I was starting to get really cold.

"Payback." Jake whispered.

"Jake, please." I whined "I'm getting really cold."

"I want something in return, a guys day. I get to take you and make you do everything a guy would do for a day."

"Fine, I don't care. Please give me my clothes."

"Check under the bed, babe." he said leaning back in the couch. "I love winning." Once I was clothed, I walked over to the couch and punched Jake in the chest.

"That probably didn't hurt, but I'm pissed." I said pretending to be mad. "In fact, I'm not having sex with you for a month."

"Renesmee," Jake said standing up "now you're over-reacting."

"No, I'm not. Payback is a bitch." I said mocking him.

"Oh really, well that's what you get." I said walking away smiling, knowing that I won.

**(Three months Later.)**

_"Hey, where have you been?" I asked when Devin walked through the door._

_"Out." he said throwing his keys on the sofa. I followed him into the kitchen where he grabbed a beer out of the fridge._

_"Out where?" I said leaning against the counter._

_"I don't want to deal with your shit tonight, Ness." Devin said taking a sip of his beer._

_"I'm not even doing anything!" _

_"You're nagging, shut up already. I was out, and it's none of your damn business where." _

_"I'm your girlfriend, so it is my damn business-" I was cut off from him roughly grabbing me and pinning me against the fridge._

_"Excuse me?" he said getting close to my face._

_"I'm sorry." I told him "It's none of my business." he released me and I slid to the floor._

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the clock, 3:13am. I stretched over Jake and answered it. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Renesmee!" it was Ian "Jess' water broke, we're at the hospital. She won't stop asking for you"

"Okay, calm down I'm on my way." I said and hung up. "Jake, get up, Jess is having the baby." I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I met Jake in the car and on the way to the hospital began to daydream. Three months, it seems long, but it's not. Three months without ever seeing Devin, and that was a good thing. Three months for Jess and her mom to reconnect, and start to repair their relationship. Close to eight months and Jake and I were still happily together.

Once we got to the hospital we found out what room she was in and hurried up. "Hey, Jess." I said when I walked in. She looked like she was fine, no screaming or anything.

"They gave her an epidural." Ian said as he sat next to her in a chair.

"They said, he's coming soon." Jess said smiling.

"How soon?" I asked

"A couple hours, I'm so nervous."

"Why?" I asked walking over to stand next to her. "You're going to be a great mom."

"Speaking of mom's, can you call mine?" she asked "And, can you take Tommy?" I looked over in the corner to where he was sleeping on the couch. Jake walked over and picked him up.

"I'll take care of him, and your mom. You two just stay here." Jake said and walked out.

"I want you in the room." Jess told me "Please?"

"Jess, I don't know." I said hesitating. I looked at her face and it showed that she really did want me here "Alright, I'll be in the room with you."

* * *

><p>Oh, did I regret that. The whole giving birth thing freaked me out, I wasn't even there when Bella had her baby girl, who they named Lissa. Seeing, Jess in that much pain, trying to push something so big from, down there was horrible to watch, but once you heard that cry, it felt like the whole world froze.<p>

Jess started crying along with the baby, as they set him on her chest. "Hi, baby." she said crying. I looked over at Ian who was also a little teary eyed. It was a special moment in both of their lives and I was blessed enough to be in it.

"What's this big guys name?" the nurse asked taking the baby away to clean him up.

"Corey," Jess said smiling "Corey McDaniel." I felt them alone and walked into the waiting area where Jake sat with Tommy, and Jess' mom.

"It's a boy, they named him Corey." I told them and Elena started to cry a little. "You can go on back." Once she left I sat down in-between Jake and Tommy.

"You think you and Jake are going to have kids?" Tommy asked.

"Not for awhile." I told him.

"Do you think I'm going to like having the baby in the house?" Tommy said

"Maybe," Jake said answering "it'll take some time to get used to but you'll end up loving it." Jake was going to make a great dad one day.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Hi little man." I said to Corey as I played with him on the floor in the living room. It had been almost a month since giving birth to him, I was still sore but very happy to be home.

"Look at the toy car." Tommy said laying down next to Corey and playing with him. It was so cute to see them together. "See." Tommy gently rolled the little car over Corey's belly and he laughed.

"Awe, you like playing with Tommy?" I cooed to Corey. He just smiled up at me.

"When is Ian getting home?" Tommy asked me.

"Uh, I'm not sure." I told him "I think late, but I'm not sure how late. Why?"

"I wanted to shoot around with him a little." he told me.

"Well if he gets home early ask him."

"What if he says no?"

"Why would Ian say no to you?" I asked Tommy.

"Because the baby's here. And it's not a bad thing that he always wants to be with him, but I want to spend some time with Ian. You make time for me, but I just want some time to hangout with Ian."

"Hey," I said placing my hand on Tommy's cheek "Ian loves you. I bet when he gets home he's going to be so happy you asked him to play."

"You think?" Tommy asked.

"I know." I said tapping his nose. Tommy went back to playing with Corey, and a few minutes later Ian walked in.

"Hey." Ian said walking over and kissing me. "Hey, little guy." Ian said tickling Corey.

"Can I talk to you." I asked him. He helped me up from the floor and we walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"Tommy feels like you're forgetting about him." I told him.

"I'm not, it's just I've been helping with the baby a lot."

"I know, and I love you for that. But it crushed me to see how hurt he was when he was talking about how sad he was. Please, just spend some time with him."

"Of course, I don't want Tommy feeling that way." Ian said.

"Uh, Ian." Tommy was standing in the doorway "Do you want to go shoot around with me?" Ian looked at me and smiled.

"I would love too." the smile on Tommy's face was priceless. Once they were gone, I fed Corey and changed his diaper. I grabbed a lawn chair and sat next to the basketball court with Corey in my arms as I walked Ian and Tommy play around.

"Jess, watch." Tommy said taking the ball and shooting it into the hoop. He's was actually a really good player for being that young. "When Corey get's older, I'm going to teach him how to play, okay?"

"Okay." I said smiling at looking down at a sleeping Corey.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Yes, Jake I'm leaving now. I'll see you when I get home." I said into my cell phone as I locked up the diner. "Alright, I love you. Bye." I walked too my car, as I tried to unlock my door I dropped my keys. When I went to reach for them, a hand was already there and picked them up.

When I followed that hand up its arm and too it's face I stood there staring at Devin. "Devin.." I whispered into the night.

"Well, hello Renesmee." he said smiling "It's nice to see you too." Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I love babies :)<p>

Oh, shit. Devin _is_ back.

What's going to happen?

Let me know what you think. Thank you for all the reviews.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	18. Something's Missing In Me

I don't care that this is kind of short, or if you don't like it.

I wanted to get this chapter up because it is my favorite. I felt it was very fun to write and you'll see why.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

I had to get you the next chapter because it kept running through my head and I had to write it down and post it for you all.

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Something's Missing In Me<br>**

**(Jessica POV)**

I woke up to silence, no crying baby. I crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to find Ian and Tommy feeding Corey.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked sitting next to Tommy.

"You look like you needed to sleep." Ian said rubbing my head.

"I did, thank you for letting me sleep in." There was a knock on the front door and when I opened it, it was Jake. "What are you doing here?" he marched in the apartment and started to look around.

"Please, please tell me Renesmee is here." he begged.

"No, why?" I asked him.

"She didn't come home." Jake said "I already checked with Edward, and she's not here. I know something happened."

"Go up to your room." Ian whispered to Tommy taking Corey from him and walking over to us. Ian handed Corey to me and I rocked him."Did you call the cops?"

"Edward is, Bella's dad is chief." Jake said pacing. "Guy's this is bad, I can't lose her." I'd never seen Jake so shaken up before.

"Jake, maybe she just crashed at another friends house." I suggested. Jake's cell rang and he walked into the kitchen to answer it. "Ian..." I felt myself panicking.

"Hey, look we're going to find her. I promise." he said rubbing my arms. I looked down at Corey who was smiling.

"He took her." Jake said walking in looking pissed "Devin, took her. They have a video from the diner of him taking her. I swear to god when I see him, I'm going to kill him."

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"No," Ian said "I'm going with Jake, you stay here with Tommy and Corey. I'll call you as much as I can, I promise."

"Okay." I whispered. Ian leaned down and kissed my forehead and ran a hand over Corey's little head "I love you."

"Love you too." he said and left with Jake.

**(Renesmee POV)**

When I woke up, I was in pain. My back killed me, and my arms and legs felt bruised. I looked down at my body and noticed that I was naked except for my bra and underwear.I finally managed to open my eyes and I noticed I was at the bottom of a hole. I looked up and saw the sky high above me. This was my worst fear, being buried alive. I slowly stood up and realized how far down I really was. "Help!" I shouted but no one answered. I tried climbing up the sides but the dirt would crumble beneath my hands. "No!" I shouted crying. I could die this way.

**(Jake POV)**

"Hey." I said coming up behind Edward as everyone met at his house.

"Jake, come with me. Some officer want to talk to you." Edward led me into the kitchen where a few cops stood.

"Hi, I'm chief Swan." The older man said extending his hand "I just want to ask you a few questions is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I told him.

"Alright, when was the last time you talked to Renesmee?" he asked me.

"Last night around ten thirty. She just closed the diner and was walking out to her car."

"That was the last time?"

"Yeah." I told chief Swan.

"Okay, Edward we need you to think. Is there anything about Devin that you remember?" Chief Swan asked Edward.

"Oh god, let me think." he paced around the kitchen "The woods, he loved the woods. She would tell me he would always try to get her to go into the woods with him but she hated it. He said he loved it. It was his home away from home."

"Perfect, we'll start there." he said and walked back into the living room. "Alright everybody listen up. We're going to start with the woods. Yes, I know it's a big area but there are a lot of us. We're finding her tonight."

**(Renesmee POV)**

I felt sick, I haven't eaten anything is what felt like forever. I was cold, and I was alone at the bottom of a hole. I needed to face the fact sooner of later but I was going to die here.

**(Jake POV)**

"Hey, we're going to find her." Ian told me for the hundredth time today.

"I know." I whispered as we walked through the woods.

"Talk to me." Ian said trying to take my mind off the situation.

"I don't know what to say. My girlfriend is missing, and this day just sucks ass." to my surprise Ian laughed.

"How badly are you going to kick this guys ass when you see him."

"I don't know if I'll be able to hold back from killing him. The fact that he even laid his hands on Renesmee makes me what to kill him even more."

"I'll help you."

"How's the baby?" I asked

"Amazing, surprisingly he usually never wakes up during the night but when he does Jess usually goes and get's him but I feel bad sometimes so I do it." he told me. As we walked a little farther I noticed something sparkling on the ground. It was an earring, and not just any earring, Renesmee's.

"Chief Swan," I said into my walkie talkie "I found Renesmee's earring, I think Ian and I are close."

"Stay where you are, I'll bring a couple of guys over." he said back. Ian and I took a seat on a log and waited.

**(Jessica POV)**

"Is everything okay?" Tommy asked. While I placed Corey in his swing chair in the living room.

"Uh, not really." I said looking at him "Renesmee, has gone missing."

"What?" Tommy shouted.

"Shh, I know. But Ian and Jake are going to do everything they can to get her back." I told him.

"They have to get her back. Renesmee is like another sister to me, I love her."

"I know," I said bending down so I was eye level with him "I love her too, and so does Jake and Ian. So they means they're going to find her."

"What if they don't?"

"Don't think that way, they will." I walked into the kitchen and made Tommy a sandwich. Then my head kept going to horrible thoughts. What if Renesmee really is dead? What if Jake and Ian don't get to her in time.

There was a knock at the front door. "I got it!" Tommy shouted "It's for you." I walked into the living room expecting to see Jake or Ian, but what I saw scared me.

"Hi, are you Jess?" he said.

"Devin." I whispered.

**(Renesmee POV)**

Was it even possible to be this cold? I curled up in a ball and tried to stay warm but it wasn't working. I felt like I was drifting into a deep sleep, but I had to keep my eyes open. But I could swear I hear my name being called.

**(Jake POV)**

"Renesmee!" I shouted again as we walked through the woods "Renesmee!" We'd been searching for hours and it was getting kind of dark. I was starting to wonder if we would find it. I could feel my heart dropping but that's when I heard it. A soft whimper.

"Stop." Ian shouted to everyone and motioned for them to be quite. "Listen." We heard it again.

"Renesmee!" Ian shouted.

"Renesmee!" Everyone started shouted. Then we heard her.

"Help." It was a weak cry, but Ian had better ears and ran towards it and dropped to his knees. I ran over to him and looked down deep hole. Renesmee was laying at the bottom naked. I'd never seen her looking so small, and vulnerable.

"Renesmee!" I shouted down. She just looked up and squinted.

"Jake, back up." Chief Swan ordered and I noticed he had tied a rope to a tree and was lower himself into the hole. "Renesmee, I'm coming down."

Chief Swan was down there forever, but finally he shouted for us to start raising him up. Everyone started pulling hard and fast. When he finally reached the top with Renesmee in his arms. I grabbed her and wrapped her in my arms.

**(Renesmee POV)**

Up. That's all I realized what was happening as I was being raised out of the hole. The sky was coming closer and closer. Finally I reached land. Jake, I saw Jake. He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. I was thankful for his warmth. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my naked body.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head. I was freezing, starving. I was bruised all over and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Let's get her to a hospital and find the bastard that did this to her." the man that carried me out of the hole said. Jake picked me up and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was back in Jake's bed. I looked over and noticed him sleeping in the chair next to our bed. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him up. But he did anyway.<p>

"Hey." he said sleepily.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Ness," he said coming over and kneeling so he was eye level with me while I laid on the bed. "I don't think you realize how scared I was."

"I thought I was going to die." I told him "I didn't think you were going to find me."

"I wasn't going to give up searching for the girl I love." he leaned forward and kissed me. A knock sounded at the door and Ian walked in.

"Hey, I see you're awake." he said smiling "I've been trying to call Jess, but I think she might have fallen asleep."

"It's okay." I told Ian "Tell her I will stop by or call her. Thank you Ian, for helping find me."

"No big deal, Ness. I'm heading home but I'll see you guys later." he said and left.

"Come lay with me." I told Jake holding the blankets up. He crawled in and wrapped his arms around me "I hope they find him."

"They will." Jake whispered.

**(Ian POV)**

I walked up to the apartment and for some reason something felt odd. When I opened the front door the living room lights were on and so was the TV. Everything seemed normal. I walked into the kitchen and froze.

What I saw was horrifying. Jess sat at the table with Corey sleeping in her arms, and Tommy sat on to her right. But behind them Devin held a gun to Jess' head. I looked at Jess' face and she was silently crying.

"You must be the fiancé." Devin said looking at me. "I'm guessing you found Renesmee?" I nodded "I made it pretty easy. You see, I've always wanted Renesmee, but when I saw Jess, I couldn't live without her."

"Don't you dare touch her." I growled.

"Tommy, why don't you tell Ian the rules." Devin said.

"Y-you order him a-around and he s-shot's one of u-us." Tommy looked scared. I carefully, reached in my pocket and dialed Jake's number. I hope he would realize what I was trying to do.

"Okay, I'm not going to order you around Devin. But please, let Jess and Tommy go. Do you really want to hurt them?"

"I don't really care who I hurt. I was thinking, hey if Renesmee can move on so can I."

"I think you're making a mistake." I told him

"I think I'm making a perfect decision." Devin said bending down and kissing Jess' tear stained cheek. It took everything of me not to run across the room and rip him apart. "There is just one thing standing in my way."

"What is that?" I asked.

"You." Devin said. He pointed the gun at me and fired but it missed. The front door burst open and cops swarmed the house. Devin grabbed Tommy and used him as a shield. "I'll kill him!"

"Devin, don't do this." Chief Swan said

"Why?" Devin asked "What have I got to lose." when no one answered Devin did "Right nothing." He went to raise his gun and Chief Swan shot him square in the heart. Jess and Tommy both ran toward me and I wrapped them in a hug.

Jess couldn't stop crying and Tommy couldn't let go of me. I had almost lost them tonight, and it scared the shit out of me.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Are they okay?" I asked Jake as we sat in the living room.

"Yeah, I just talked to Chief Swan. They got there just in time."

"Thank god." I said wiping a few tears that fell down my face "I feel like it's all my fault that he went there."

"Ness, don't think that way." Jake said wrapping an arm around me.

"It's true, if I hadn't come to Clarke none of this would have happened. They could have lived happily and not had this traumatic event in their lives. They almost got killed!"

"Yeah, and it wasn't your fault. If you didn't come to Clarke I never would have met you." Jake whispered.

"Maybe it would have been better if you didn't meet me. I've done nothing but cause drama." I told him.

"Renesmee," he said placing his forehead on mine. "I love you, and no matter what happens I will never regret meeting you. You understand me?"

"I understand." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How sore are you?" he asked.

"Just a little, but I'll live."

"Devin's lucky I didn't see him because I probably would have killed him."

"I wouldn't let you." I said touching the side of his face.

"Because you love me so much?" Jake asked.

"Of course, plus I don't want to spend my life having to some talk to you at jail." I said laughing. "I love you, Jacob Black. You're everything to me."

**(Jessica POV)**

"I don't want to leave them." I told Ian as we placed Tommy and Corey in their beds for the night.

"I know, but it's over babe. Nothing's going to happen to them, I promise." Ian dragged me into our bedroom and wrapped me in a hug. "Just give me a minute." he took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, but as soon as I saw the gun I froze." I told him

"I don't care. The only think I care about is that you and Tommy and Corey are save." We walked over and crawled into bed.

"You were so brave." I said looking up into his eyes

"I wasn't, I was scared out of my mind at what was going to happen to you."

"But that's why you were so brave, you thought of us not yourself, and that is why I love you so much." I told him "Without you I would be nothing and I'll thank you every day for being here for me."

"I love you." he said kissing me

"I really wanted to punch him when he kissed my cheek." I told Ian.

"I could tell, the look on your face was not happy."

"I only like kissing you." I told him "So let's keep it that way." And we planned to.

* * *

><p>I loved it. I still have more to come. Only maybe two chapters left.<p>

I'm so happy how you guys have loved this story. I will not start my next story until I finish this one.

I hope you enjoyed this.

Please.

Review - Review - Review.

-A


	19. So Let's Set The World On Fire

**This is it. The last chapter. **

**I'm thinking of doing another story of this, but it will be after another one I'm working on. I hope you guys will read it once I get it up.**

**So , please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later.<strong>

"Ow, Bryan stop pulling my hair." I told my one year old son. He giggled and jumped off the couch and ran away. It had been three years and things have changed.

Ian, Jess, Jake and I moved to North Carolina. It was a tough decision but we were not going to stand in the way of their UFC dreams. Tommy had grown to be an amazing eleven year old, Corey was turning three soon and Jess was pregnant again, but this time it was a girl. Oh, and they got married.

Jake and I had our first kid just over a year ago, a energetic little boy which we named Bryan. He was a surprise to everyone, even me. But we weren't going to dwell on it. The best part about moving was that Jess and I lived two streets away from each other. My best friend was literally right next door.

"I got you." Jake said picking Bryan up and blowing on his belly to make him laugh "Were you pulling mommy's hair again?"

"Yes." I said rubbing my hair and walking over to them.

"Good job." Jake raised his hand and Bryan slapped it with his little one.

"Don't encourage our son to pull peoples hair, please." I said taking Bryan back in my arms.

"You okay?" Jake whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back. I walked into Bryan's room and laid him in bed. I played some music on low, and covered him up with his blanket. When I walked back out Jake stood there looking at me.

"You look tired." Jake said picking me up. He carried me into the living room and set me on the floor in front of the couch. He sat behind me and began to massage my back.

"Ohmygod, I love you." I moaned.

"Whoa, tiger calm down. It's only a massage." he said jokingly.

"I seriously am so sore." Jess and I started working at another diner and the hours were horrible.

"Quit."

"I hate not working. I feel useless."

"You are not useless." Jake said kissing my shoulder

"Thank you." I said standing up and sitting in his lap. "I love you.

"I love you, too. When are you going to let me marry you?"

"I don't know." I told him "Maybe when Jess' baby is born. Or maybe I just don't want to marry you."

"You don't want to marry me?" Jake said giving me his puppy dog face.

"I was joking, of course I want to marry you." I told him "I'm just waiting for you to ask me."

**(Jessica POV)**

"Corey, stop hitting Tommy." I yelled to my two year old son. He raced into the living room, his mop of blond hair going everywhere.

"Papa?" Corey asked.

"Papa's coming home now." I told him. Tommy walked into the living room and grabbed his basketball bag.

"I'm going to go shoot around, okay?" he said walking to the door.

"Alright, text me when you get there and not too long, okay?" he nodded and walked out the door.

"Mama, watch." Corey said trying to do a cartwheel. The front door opened and Ian walked in. "Papa!" Corey screamed running to Ian. He scooped him up and hugged him.

"Hey, buddy." Ian walked over and sat next to me. Corey leaned over and pressed his hand to my growing belly.

"Baby." Corey whispered and pressed his ear against it.

"I don't think you can hear the baby." Ian told Corey. He jumped down from the couch and went to play with his toys.

"I'm so tired." I sighed draping my legs over Ian's .

"Then take a nap, you work too hard." he said pulling my close and kissing my forehead.

"I don't like naps. "

"Pregnant people usually do."

"I'm a different kind of pregnant." I told him laughing.

"Where's Tommy?" Ian asked.

"At the basketball court." I said yawning

"That's it." Ian said picking me up.

"Stop, I'm so fat." I told him.

"You're only five months, shut up. You're still light." Ian carried me all the way upstairs into our bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

"I don't want to sleep." I told him. He took the covers and tucked me in.

"Yes you do, and you need it. Now sleep, I'll take care of Corey." he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said closing my eyes.

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Go get Friday." I told Bryan. He ran around in the sand chasing him

"That's going to wear him out." Jake said sitting behind me. I leaned back and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Fri!" Bryan yelled chasing the dog. It was a nice day so I decided we should go to the beach. Bryan kept running but then fell face first into the sad and started crying. I got up , picked him up and carried him back to where Jake and I sat.

"You're okay." I said brushing the sand off his face. I set him on my lap and he buried his face in my neck as he slowly stopped crying.

"Bry," Jake said rubbing his back . Bryan looked up at him with red eyes. "wanna come walk with me?" Bryan shook his head. "Are you choosing your mom over me?"

Smiling, Bryan shook his head. "That's why I love you." I told him.

"That is very unfair." Jake said tickling him. Bryan started uncontrollably laughing.

"What time is it?" I asked Jake.

"One, why?"

"I need to put him down for a nap, because remember we have dinner tonight with Jess and Ian." We packed up and headed back up to the house. Once I laid Bryan down for a nap, I quickly showered and got out.

"What's up." Jake said blocking the way for me to get in our bedroom.

"I would like to get dressed, please move." I told him.

"Not until you give me a kiss." I quickly pecked him and stood waiting. "No, I want a real one." Sighing, I reached up grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Now, move." I said breaking it. Once I changed into shorts and a long sleeved shirt, I started to do my hair. I heard a phone ring, and when I looked it was Jake's, sitting on the side table. He was in the shower, so I peeked at who was calling. Jenna? Seriously I thought we were done with her.

I finished getting ready and went to wake Bryan up, he was already standing in his crib waiting for me. "Ma." he said reaching out for me. I changed his diaper and walked into the living room.

"Ready?" Jake said walking in and buttoning his shirt. I nodded and walked out to the car. Once I got Bryan into his car seat I went into the passenger seat. Ian got in the driver side and when he went to reach for my hand I moved it away. "What's wrong."

"Nothing just go." I mumbled. I stayed on my iPhone the whole time, until we pulled into their driveway. I got Bryan and walked into Jess and Ian's house. I set him on the floor and he was off in search of Corey.

"Ness!" Jess shouted and wrapped me in a hug. "I haven't seen you in two days."

"I know." I said hugging her. He pulled back and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I didn't get to answer her because Jake walked in and went to find Ian. "Fighting?"

"Jenna called." I whispered.

"What?" Jess said trying to keep her voice down.

"Yeah, he was in the shower and his phone rang. I just looked at who was calling and it was Jenna."

"What a bastard, I swear if he fuck's up this relationship I'll flip out."

"Jess, I'm so worried right now." I told her.

"Ness, it's probably nothing. Seriously."

"Out of the blue, she decided to call?"

"Okay, well investigate." Jess grabbed my hand and walked me onto their deck where Ian and Jake stood drink a beer.

"Hey, Ness." Ian said smiling.

"Ian," Jess said walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist. "can Ness and I talk to you for a moment." he nodded and we dragged him inside.

"What do you need, ladies?" Ian asked.

"Jake's cheating on Renesmee." Jess said. I slapped her arm

"Wait, excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jess said "Jenna, called him."

"It just worries me." I whispered

"Alright, let's just slow everything down. I'll talk to him okay?"

"Me too." Jess said

"I'll go find the kids." I said walking away. I found them in the play room. Tommy was on the computer and Corey and Bryan were playing cars.

"Ma!" Bryan said waving. I walked over and sat next to Tommy.

"Hey Renesmee." Tommy said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey champ, how's hockey going?" I asked.

"Good, we're going to states."

"Wow, that's fantastic. Are you excited?" Tommy shrugged.

"Kind of." he killed someone on the screen and finally turned to look at me. "I've been to states before."

"Cocky." I said smiling. He laughed and went back to his game.

"Dinner!" I heard Jess shout. I grabbed Bryan and Tommy and Ian walked downstairs. I set Bryan in his highchair between Jake and I. The dinner was horrible, the food was great but Jake was mad at me. I could tell that Jess and Ian talking to him made everything ten times worse.

Once dinner was over I grabbed Bryan. "We're just going to go." I told Jess. She hugged me and we left. Back at the house things were even worse, Jake didn't talk and finally I decided to break the silence. "Are you mad."

"What do you think?" Jake said leaning against the counter.

"It's Jenna," I told him "you know how I feel about her."

"Renesmee, we've been together for almost four years and you can't get pasted this shit?"

"I won't ever get pasted it. You shouldn't ever talk to her." I yelled.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Jake yelled "You don't have to look through all my stuff, it's shady."

"I didn't look though your stuff, your phone rang and it was her number that popped up. You're the one that's looking shady."

"Because Jenna called me?"

"Yeah, the same Jenna you left me at a club for three years ago."

"Three years ago!" Jake yelled. Bryan stood in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

"Stop." he whispered. I went over and picked him up.

"Want to know why she called?" Jake said "It was for an engagement ring that I was buying for you. But forget it." He brushed past me and slammed the door as he left.

"Da?" Bryan asked. I didn't answer him but rubbed his back, and he soon fell asleep. I laid him in his crib and told Friday to sleep in here. I went into my room and crawled under the covers and called Jess.

"Sweetie, don't cry." Jess said as I started sobbing.

"I-I'm so s-stupid, Jess." I said crying.

"You're not stupid, you're just worried. You've had guys treat you wrong your whole life, you're just not used to being treated great. So when a small thing like Jenna shows up you freak."

"I d-don't even k-know where h-he went." I cried.

"He's here, he's talking to Ian." Jess told me.

"Oh." I said sniffling

"Renesmee,"

"T-this is it, isn't i-it?" I asked Jess "He's g-going to l-leave me."

"Stop, talking like that!" Jess yelled "You're starting to make me cry."

"S-sorry, I'm g-going to go." I said "I'll c-call you t-tomorrow." I hung up and buried my face in the pillow and cried.

When I woke up it was three in the morning. I turned over and Jake was sleeping next to me. I looked at him for a few seconds, and then his eyes opened as well. "Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." he said and moved to his side so he could look at me. "You've been crying." My face must have looked horrible.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No need to apologize, it was my fault."

"No, it really wasn't. I shouldn't have freaked out on you." I told him.

"Ness, I understand that you've been treated badly but I need you too understand that no matter what I will never cheat on you or leave you."

"I understand." I told him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close so I was up against his chest. "I love you." I kissed him passionately. The door opened and little feet sounded on the floor over to Jake's side of the bed.

"Da." Bryan said. Ian reached over and set him in-between us.

"How did you get out of your crib?" I asked him. He just smiled and laid back.

"Give mama the gift." Jake told Bryan. Bryan handed me a small black box and when I opened it inside laid a beautiful big engagement ring. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before, and I shouldn't have done that. I love you, Nessi. I love our family and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me."

My eyes started to water with tears and I looked at him "Yes." I said smiling. Jake took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. I reached over Bryan and kissed Jake.

"Ew!" Bryan said covering his eyes. Ignoring Bryan I kissed Jake again, knowing I was the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p>Finished :)<p>

I've thought about it and I'm for sure doing another story on them.

But I'm going to start a different story first. I hope you guys read it once I update it.

Please support my other story once it's up.

I can't wait to write another story for this one.

I hope you enjoyed :)

Review - Review - Review

-A


End file.
